


My Muse

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Assistant, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Manga writer, Muses, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: During your tough time as a little girl you meet a raven haired boy, your brothers best friend, who teases you to no end and is always around you. Due to work your father moves you all away. Now grown up your brother takes you back to where your childhood was to live together. Your brother introduces you to an old friend who has a job for you. The raven haired boy is back and he has changed into a successful, handsome and muscular Manga writer. You agree to help him after a little fight, but he wants you to live with him to help. You soon discover more about his manga and he's having writers block. With you in his sights for help you discover the inspiration for all his Mangas.





	1. How you became her

Your father beamed at you with a picture of you mother and a vase of flowers in her honor behind him. He sighed and sat on the floor in front of you. "I don't know how your brother does it, why do you smile and giggle for him more sweetpea?"

You sipped your drink as you stood in your dungarees covered in dirt from playing outside. "I don't, he's annoying like you."

You father hugged your stomach and fake cried. "Why won't you love me! You're so cold hearted like your mother."

You looked at the smiling picture of your mum, you missed her. She passed away due to illness just as you turned six, now you were eight. "Mummy was pretty."

"She was, wasn't she?" You sat on your dads lap and leaned against him. He held in a squeal. Your brother and father adored you to pieces, you were naturally cute but had a independence about you. Your mother loved it because you were like her, you got your own drink, snacks and cleaned up after yourself. 

You turned around and hugged your dad then got up and walked away, tears in his proud tired eyes. You loved him, you loved them both but you wanted to grow up quickly and help them, to be like your mother. Your brother ran around the corner and smiled at you. "HEY SIS!"

You walked past him. "You're loud."

"Sorry." He picked you up onto his shoulders. There was five years difference between the two of you, and you were pretty sure no matter how old you'd get he'd always see you like that little cute baby. "Let's go on a walk yeah? Think dads gotta work."

"Fine, can we go to the park?"

You brother started to run with you making you scream with laughter. "Yes miss!"

Your brother raced through the streets with you holding on for dear life. You looked up to the trees as he slowed down, there were perfect apples ready for the picking. "Stop!" You patted his head. "Apples, lift me up into the tree." 

He pushed you up and watched you climb to the best ones then put them in your backpack. "Be careful sis."

You put you bag back on and smiled down at him. "You going to catch me?"

He held his arms open. "Come on!" You jumped and gasped as you felt your brother catch you, then place your feet on the floor and hold your hand as you walked. "There we are, now we have something to eat at the park."

You smiled at your brother, he wasn't a gooey mess with you like your dad today for once. You sneezed making your brothers eyes sparkle and aww at you, the moment of normal was lost. You let go of his hand. "Stupid brother."

"So cute! Just give me one cuddle!" Your brother chased after you towards the park.

You pushed through the gate and ran as fast as you could, it was fun until you made a mistake. You tripped over and fell onto something soft that made a sound. You opened your eyes and looked down, steel eyes gazed back, cheeks flushed. His eyes searched yours, then he realised who you were and turned bright red. He looked away and clicked his tongue. "Get off me brat!"

You yelped when he shoved you off to land on your bum. You rubbed your bum. "That hurt!"

"You are such a stupid idiot brat!"

You welled up and looked down. "I'm not stupid."

Your brother ran over and noticed the atmosphere. "Alright Levi, I can guess you said something too mean."

He clicked his tongue. "Did not! Your stupid sister landed on me, what was I supposed to do?"

Your brother grinned. "Kiss her."

You looked at your brother as he grinned down at Levi. Levi flushed bright red and flew up to stand, he rubbed the back of his head as he spoke shyly. "No fucking way! Why would I want to kiss that ugly thing."

Your brother hugged you tight. "She's not ugly she's beautiful!"

"You'd say that idiot because she's your sister, you have to! Everyone knows you have a gross sister complex!"

You pulled away from your brother and walked up to Levi as the two argued. Levi stopped and looked at you, his face flushed. He tried to look anywhere but you. Your brother jumped when he saw you slap Levi across the face. Tears ran down your face. "Stop being so mean to me, I didn't do anything to you." You sniffed. 

Levi looked at you, it was the one time you'd ever seen him genuinely upset. He went to speak but you were so embarrassed by the hand print on his face forming that you ran off. When you couldn't run anymore in the forest you crouched down and cried, part of you really liked Levi. You just couldn't understand why he got so mean with you sometimes. 

A snap of a twig alerted you to some older kids walking closer and play fighting with each other, and with a clearly stolen bike and bag. One stopped and pointed at you. "Hey look at what we've got here." He walked closer making you back away on your bum. "Aww come here little girl."

"G-go away!"

He mocked your voice making his mates laugh. "Yeah we're really gonna do that, now give us your bag."

"NO!"

He grabbed your wrist making you scream. "That was a bad move kid." He squeezed your wrist making you whimper, you were pretty sure he could break the bone.

The guy dropped you as you saw something hit his face and a crack emitting from the collision, a strong voice came from behind you. "Leave her alone assholes!" You looked up as Levi walked forward with another rock in his hand at the ready.

The bully turned, a gash with blood flowing clear on his eyebrow. "Little bastard!" His eyes widened at Levi. "W-wait y-your him..."

His mate looked at him. "Who?"

"H-hes that kid everyone says is a demon."

"Dude we'd be famous for kicking his ass! Look at him!" He gestured to Levi. "He's so tiny."

The bully assessed the situation again. "Y-yeah your right. Get him"

Levi looked to you. "Close your eyes brat."

You flushed. "O-okay...be careful." He actually smiled at you making you heart leap. You covered your eyes and heard the fight go on, you were curious and peaked from behind your hands and saw Levi kick one of the kids in the jaw sending him to the floor. You jumped and covered your eyes again.

Warm hands on your arms made you jump, then a unusual soft voice. "It's okay, it's only me." You pulled your hands away to see Levi with a cut near his lip, a bruise forming near his eye. "See."

"You're hurt!"

"I'm fine."

"No!" You pulled your bag off and pulled out a first aid bag making Levi look at you weird. "I get cut a lot cause I climb trees, fall down and well I do silly things." You pulled out antiseptic and watched Levi hiss in pain. "Stay still!"

"Sorry! Tch brat."

You put a plaster on his cut and smiled. "Better."

Levi pulled a flower from the ground and placed it in your hair. "Thanks I guess."

You packed your stuff and stood up. "Your mouth is stupid, but the rest of you is okay."

Levi rubbed his head and held his hand out to you. "We should hold hands brat, you know so you don't get yourself into trouble for being stupid."

You took his warm hand and smiled down at the ground, not ashamed of the blush on your cheeks.

 

 

 

Levi was less mean to you from then on, but he still had his moments but you were thankful to him for saving you. He'd always greet you both by leaning against the front gate wall, his arms crossed and his long hair. You both knew he was poor, his mother was very sick and he did what he could and had fun with you two whenever he had the chance. But today, today was different. You had to tell Levi that your family were moving away, but you wanted to write to him.

Levi looked down at the floor. "Why would I ever want to write to you?"

"But we're moving away, and I want to stay in touch. Also I made you a friendship bracelet." You handed him a piece of paper with your new address, it was sad you wouldn't be able to play with Levi again.

He ripped the paper from your hands. "You're an idiot to think I would want to stay in touch with you!"

"But...we're friends..." You welled up and stood in front of Levi. "We're friends."

Levi shoved you away and walked away. "You're not my friend, I only stayed around you cause I felt sorry for you!" He stopped and looked back at you slightly. "Go, run away you stupid brat!"

You walked past your brother and rubbed your eyes, he looked at you then ran after Levi. You didn't want to see that idiot again. When your car pulled away leaving the neighborhood you swore you saw Levi clutching the paper to his chest with something on his wrist, but maybe it was all in your mind. 

You knew your brother stayed in touch with Levi, after all they were best friends but you never spoke to him. You did well in school and dated a few guys along the way, but you kept this from your brother and father. You knew they'd explode if they knew you had boyfriends. But every guy you were with, you kept thinking back to Levi and assessing his behaviour and you were pretty sure he did like you.

As you grew old you were pretty sure you'd never see Levi again, even when you and your brother left home and moved back to the city where you were born. You looked out the window and smiled at a familiar park. Your brothers voice bringing you to the present. "Brings back memories right?"

You hummed. "It does." You looked away and smiled at your brother, it's hard to think that when you were young he was a skinny bean pole. Now he was tall, muscular with a five o'clock shadow and messy hair. Everyone loved him, he was handsome, kind and clever. His only downside was he adored you so much that if a girlfriend didn't like you, they were out. "So.." You furrowed your brows. "Do you talk to anyone from here still?"

He shrugged. "Yeah I guess, you still speak to Hange?"

"She's my best friend, of course I do."

Your brother shuddered. "She use to tease me so much."

"Because it's easy to wind you up, she experimented with you to see what the outcomes were."

He gripped the wheel and smiled. "Maybe she had a crush on me."

You raised an eyebrow then laughed. "Seriously?"

He grinned at you. "What? I'm handsome."

"Yeah you are but...." You sighed, it was hard to explain your best friend. She wasn't really interested in people that way, she loved her work, her studies and that was it. "She was never interested in you or others, she likes science too much."

He tilted his head. "Huh, well go Hange. But, I was always told if someone picks on you as a kid it meant they really liked you."

"That's a little twisted."

He laughed and gave you a side glance you didn't get. "Boys are stupid, they like a girl and they don't know how to react so they fight back."

"Twisted."

"Well adorable sis, I bet if you met a guy who was like that to you as an adult now he'd probably be all over you." He gripped the wheel tight, a mean look on his face. "Of course I wouldn't let them touch you no matter how much of a nice, handsome, and successful man they are."

You looked to his hands then to his face. "Damn bro, you've gotta relax. I'm a big girl now, I've had boyfriends."

"You've..." You looked at him, his eyes like a puppies. He seemed hurt. "You've had boyfriends."

".....Yeah....and?"

He looked back to the road. "I'm gonna tell dad."

You pulled out your phone and texted Hange that you had made it to the house, then you texted your dad. "Ooow I'm so scared." You took your belt off and left the car to look up at the house, it was nice and simple with your surname on the outside. "You chose well bro."

He put his hands on his hips and smiled up at the house. "I did didn't I? I can't wait to....oh dear god..."

You turned as soon as your brothers expression dropped, behind you was a four eyed crazy tall fool. Your best friend. She waved at you. "HEEEEEEEEEY!" She picked you up and swung you around. "It's so good to see you!" She put you down and smiled, then patted your head. "Still cute, oooh look it's the big brother." She tapped his chest. "Still got a sister complex?"

You grabbed her hand. "Aaalright time to go into the house now Hange, you can help me finish my unpacking."

You pulled her into the house as she grinned at your brother. "We'll continue this another time." She let out a evil laugh and you were pretty sure your brother was going to have nightmares.

You looked at your room and noticed the lack of boxes. "I don't own much..."

"Well you've moved around so much that you've learned to have little." She opened a box and began putting it away. "It's nice that you are finally settling here, though I would have loved it if you'd moved in with me...I have a room."

You smiled at her and emptied another box. "I'd love to but...my big brother has separation issues since mum died." You sat down and pulled out a bottle and cups from your backpack, the last thing your mother bought you was that bag so it went with you everywhere. "And dad worked all the time, so I was the only one that was constantly around. I'd feel bad just up and leaving him."

Your brother lowered his head and moved away from the door, maybe he was holding you back? He loved you so much and you were right, he had a hard time letting the only thing that was constant for him go. He knew you were amazing, he knew you could do great things. He looked down at his phone and saw the number he needed to call, he knew this person was looking for help. They needed an assistant to help them produce their work on time, and even form new ideas. He called the number and accepted this path.

 

 

 

You looked up at the large expensive apartment complex, you raised and eyebrow at your brother. "So...this is where the guy works?"

"He works from home and needs someone to help him to keep on track, he's lost inspiration at the moment with his Manga." Your brother rubbed the back of his head as he pushed the elevator button for the top floor flats. "Just talk to him about modern relationships and love that's all."

You sighed. "Not that hard really. So, this guy is pretty big in the shoujo manga world huh?"

Your brother smiled at you. "Yeah he's amazing, everyone loves his work." He held up the shopping bag to you. "He's a huge tea drinker too."

You nodded and walked out and followed your brother to the end of the hall to the last door. "That's good, I love tea as well." He pulled out a key for the door. "You have a key?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He pushed the door open, the cleanliness of the room was mind blowing. There was a step up from the door where the shoes were kept, then to the left was a big open space kitchen. Ahead was the living room and multiple glass screen doors the opened out onto the balcony. To the right was two doors and a glass staircase that led upstairs to some more rooms. "He's a childhood friend of mine so he trusted me with a key."

You took your shoes off and walked into the kitchen and made some tea. You heard a door open and close and a deep, relaxing and sexy voice. "Nice to see you again, is that her?"

You brother laughed. "Yeah, she's grown up hasn't she?"

As you turned around you froze as you saw a man with raven hair, steel eyes wearing a white shirt that clung to muscle. He was darkly beautiful, he'd grown up, really grown up. "Your..."

Levi smiled at you. "It's been a while brat."

Your shock faded, he still talked the same way. "You haven't changed huh? How do you want your tea?"

"Black."

You turned away and continued, you walked over to the men in the living room and placed down the tray and sat next to your brother to study Levi. You looked to his wrist and saw he still had the handmade bracelet on. You smiled at your tea, there was this sweet side to himself he hid, but you still didn't like him for breaking your heart. You put your cup down. "So, who is this Manga writer that I'm helping with?" Both stared at you. "What?"

Levi leaned back. "Me."

You shook your head. "No fucking way are you a shoujo manga writer, that requires romance knowledge and a like for girls." You laughed but stopped as Levi looked at you seriously. "You gotta be fucking kidding me..."

You brother nudged you. "You...will you do it?"

You looked at everyone in the room and thought about it. This man made your life hell, he bullied you to no end but he did save you. He was sweet to you now and then, maybe he'd changed. But the fact that Levi, of all people was writing romance made this whole situation hilarious. But you couldn't forgive him right? "He hurt me, I couldn't go back to a guy like that."

He sighed, worry etched on your brothers face. "He's changed."

Levi held his hand up to your brother. "I'm still a fucking asshole, and I'll say shit to you because of my work. But, how I treated you at the end brat was not right. I need help, and I know you can provide that help. So, will you work for me?"

You looked at everyone in the room, this was a life changing decision. You thought about the matter, this could be fun watching Levi get what was coming to him right? You nodded. "Fine, I'll work for you after all you owe me big time for hurting my feelings on the day we last met."

Levi stretched out his hand and shook yours. "I look forward to working with you."

"Me too asshole." You smiled at the handsome man in front of you, this was going to be easy, right? 


	2. How he grew up

You looked over the the log book and sighed, it was a lot to take in on your first day on the job. The calling of your name made you look up at the tall blue eyed blond beauty. "I know it's a lot, it's a demanding job for all of us. Levi has to stick to deadlines and make new content. I, as his editor have to make sure it's proof read and good to go. I just need you to make sure he has his supplies and has any help around the house. Just keep him sane."

You put the book down and sat back, your eyes catching Levi's as he stared at you from behind his tea cup as he lounge on the sofa. Since you'd arrived his keen eyes had not left you. "I think Erwin....that he has already lost his sanity."

Erwin flinched, he was expected Levi to get angry at you and yell. But nothing came from him. He looked to his friend who's eyes were locked onto your form, then he turned away to speak. "Tch, still got a mouth on you brat."

"Well not every girl is like a perfect manga character who's just looking for someone to love them, real girls have bite."

Levi smirked, it surprised Erwin. He looked to you then Levi again and understood everything in that moment about Levi, his manga and the way he is. Levi called your name. "I don't write about doe eyed girls, they don't exist. They're all demon little shits like you."

You pulled a face at Levi. "And you are a womans dream aren't you grumpy?"

The tension died when Erwin spoke. "You two are cute, how long have you been together without me knowing?"

Levi flushed and you laughed at the comment. "God no Erwin, me and him are not together. Last time I saw this grump he was an asshole to me. Look I'll do my job and I'll make sure his work is on time and without complaints."

Erwin smiled. "Without complaints huh? Now that would be impressive." He put his empty tea cup down. "I have full faith in you both." He stood up and walked to the door with you behind him. You grabbed his long coat and helped him into it, he slipped on his shoes and opened the door with a smile. You had a beaming, beautiful bright smile on your face and Levi was behind you his eyes on you. "Thank you for the tea, I'll be leaving now." 

You shook his hand and smiled. "I look forward to working with you more."

He pulled his collar up around his neck to shield him from the cold, it was supposed to snow tonight. He felt a warmth in his heart as he looked at you, you were hugging the door with a little pink jumper and jeans. You were adorable and he could understand Levi's unspoken feelings. But if Levi didn't let you know soon how you felt, he was going to ask you out instead. "See you soon." Erwin waved over his shoulder as he walked away. Yeah, he was going to take you to a nice cafe for tea and cake. 

 

 

 

You felt, odd. Levi wouldn't let you clean up, that was his role and part of the rules he gave you. You were not allowed to clean, that was his thing. Your job was to supply him with Manga materials, contact Erwin and the office and delay as much as possible. You sighed and flicked through your note book again, you covered your mouth with the long sleeve of your fluffy jumper. Your jumper smelt like heaven. 

Levi was moving around the apartment cleaning up after himself, maybe too much. You knitted your brows together and looked through the calendar of the log and realised what was going on, Levi, the Levi Ackerman was procrastinating. You threw a cushion at the back of his head making he stop moving, he slowly turned round to look at you. "What the fuck?"

You got up and grabbed Levi's arms making him jump, he wasn't used to you touching him. "I know what you're doing Levi."

He flushed, you were onto him. "You do?"

"Yes, it's obvious Levi." You giggled, this was priceless.

Levi grounded himself, his strength was so much you fell into his chest. You flushed, he had so much muscle now. He sighed. "This means I don't have to hold back any more."

Hold back? You thought for a while, maybe he meant holding back with his work? "Umm yeah just give it your all grumpy, okay?"

You yelp as your back slammed against the wall, your eyes closed at the shock. When you opened them your heart jumped into your throat. Levi's arm was above your head, the other on your cheek. His hair was moving in front of his face, his eyes shone with something that caused a lustful heat to spark in you. His thumb traced your bottom lip, his eyes following it. "No holding back."

"I-I-I umm n-no?" You flinched as a smirk crept across his perfect pale face, it was dangerous. He was dangerous, your mind was screaming at you, but your body and heart was telling you to stay. His lips almost touched yours "W-wait!"

Levi stopped. "Why?"

You pulled from his grip and looked away exposing your neck to him. "I ah...umm w-well I'm n-not some girl you can fool around with whenever y-you want okay? Y-you have to stop teasing me Levi...please..." You looked down a bit, neck still exposed to him. "You did this as a kid, b-but just because we're adults now doesn't mean you have to step it up."

Levi nipped at your neck making you hum in delight, he licked the spot then nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck. He pulled away from you then ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I really messed up as a kid didn't I?"

Your face was bright red, it was too adorable for words. Levi loved looking at you. You looked at him, then away again. You didn't understand what was going on, why he wasn't looking at you like a hungry animal but as someone with very deep feelings. In that moment he was looking at you like the most important thing in the world. "M-messed up?"

He walked into the kitchen and began making a pot of tea, he looked over at you. You really didn't get it. "You really are an idiot."

You stormed over. "I-I told you as a kid to stop calling me that! I'm not an idiot."

Levi was in front of you faster than you could react. Your back was against the counter, his hands on either side of you on the surface. "Did your friends or parents ever tell you why little boys pick on some girls?"

You were getting annoyed now, no matter how much you liked how Levi was making you feel, he was treating you like an idiot. "I dunno, they do it cause they don't know how to tell girls they like them."

Levi leaned closer. "Exactly. I loved you as a kid and I love you now as a man. You are the only person I've ever loved and will love." He brushed your cheek with his hand.

You shoved him off. "J-just cause you admit all that now does not mean I'm going to jump into your arms!" You walked away and hugged your chest. "You really hurt me as a kid, you made me cry so many times and the last time I saw you." You turned to him. "You broke my heart. Saying all this....All I'm saying is that little girl is not here anymore, I've grown up and so have you. You don't even know the me now, so how can you say you love me it's...it's....it's insane!"

Levi folded his arms across his chest and leaned on the wall. "I love you as you are now, I want to know you more and fall in love even more than I already do. I want you."

You flushed. "Y-you...th-that's sneaky. B-but you won't win me over that easily Levi!" You walked over to him and poked his chest.

He took your hand and kissed it. "That a challenge?" He leaned closer to your ear, his hot breath making you shudder. "I accept." He grabbed his tea and pushed past you. "I will win."

You grabbed your drink and turned round to Levi. "I'm not that weak Levi! A-Anyway! You should be working."

Levi opened his office door and looked over to you, his calm usual look. "Don't bother me for a while brat." You gave him the middle finger and walked to his balcony, the fresh air cooling down your heated body. This was going to be difficult. 

 

 

 

 

Levi had left you alone for a few days, he only came out of his office to take a drink or food from you, or to use the bathroom. He looked exhausted. You watched him leave his office again, he wasn't right on his feet. You handed him a bottle of water and he muttered a thank you and wobbled back. You sighed and ran in front of him and stopped his path. "Hey, you should rest."

He mumbled something, then shook his head. "I need to finish it." His eyes closed, he leaned forward onto you. 

You put his arm over your shoulder. "Come on, it can wait. You need to rest or you'll be sick."

"I don't get sick." He sat down on the sofa and yawned. 

You threw a blanket around him and sat down next to him, then you handed him a bottle of water and helped him drink. "You can fight it as much as you want, but you aren't unstoppable. B-besides, you aren't going to win our challenge if you're like this." 

Levi looked at you with tired eyes and smiled. "You win." He flopped down, his head on your lap making you stiffen. He said your name sleepily. "Relax, I won't do anything. Just let me sleep." You relaxed and turned on the TV on low and watched whatever, but it was hard to distract yourself. You looked down at his sleeping face and smiled at an old memory, something like this happened before. 

When you were little Levi was having a hard time sleeping because of the problems his mum was having, his mean uncle too. It was a day where he didn't pick on you, he simply accepted your kindness and let you make him lie down on your lap. You soothed his head by running your hands through his hair as he held back tears. It was a nice memory. 

You jumped as Levi grabbed your hand ripping you from your memory, his hands were so big. You looked down and watched him play with your hand for a bit. His voice was adorable and sexy. "You were thinking of that time when we did this as kids."

"Yeah actually, it's a nice memory." You smiled down at Levi. 

He turned and looked up at you. "So will this." He reached up and touched your cheek.

You smiled and pulled away from his touch. "Nice try Levi." You ruffled his hair. "You should rest more instead of trying to flirt."

He sighed and gave up for today. "I'm not that little shit kid anymore. I grew up." He pulled the blanket around him more and got comfy. "I had no choice but to grow up, my mother passed away from sickness. My Uncle took care of me, but gave up on me. I invested myself in school. Erwin was my friend for a while, he saw my writing and drawing abilities and said I should make my Manga's my life. He saw the love and romance in them and said people would connect with the characters."

"I'm...I'm so sorry...you're mother was.."

Levi smiled at your voice. "She really liked you, you know. She thought you were good for me." Levi stretched. "But I was a young stupid kid and didn't really know what I had. You don't need to say your sorry about my mum, it's not your fault. I appreciate the thought..."

"Okay." You looked out the side doors and sighed, you kitted your brows together. "Wait romance and love? What do you know about that?" Levi was quiet for a while, he seemed to sink more into himself. "Hey? Levi? You don't have to tell me I'm just curious about the main character, I haven't even seen your Manga cause you won't let me."

Levi sat up. "Don't ever read my Manga, that was part of our terms and conditions."

"I know, I know but."

He turned around and pinned you to the sofa. "Ever."

You flushed. "S-sure, I-I promise." He studied you and tilted his head. He growled and leaned closer to some skin on your chest showing, your breath hitched. His hot breath was heating you up. 

"NOOO!" You tilted your head back to look at your brother upside down, he looked like a child had seen the truth behind Santa. He ran over and threw Levi off you onto the floor, then scooped you up into his arms and patted your head loads as he looked at Levi. "Bullying her again! You're too harsh to her!"

Levi slicked his hair back and stood up slowly, you sank lower knowing something bad was going to happen. He walked closer to your brother and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up so they were face to face. "Listen here idiot, I wasn't hurting your precious sister."

You brother tilted his head. "If you weren't hurting her then...." He flushed bright red and grabbed Levi by his collar. "M-my sister i-is not....y-you will not touch her in that way!"

"I'll do what I want."

"No you wont!" 

"What you going to do about it?"

"I-I'll beat your ass!"

You hit them both on the back of their heads making them look at you. "For fuck sake you two I'm not some object, I'm a human being okay?" You looked at your brother. "I'm not a fragile little girl." You looked at Levi. "And I'm not some person you can mess around with for entertainment! I can make my own decisions and I make my own path for gods sake. Now stop acting like dickheads."

Levi let go first then your brother. The only one who seemed embarrassed was your brother, he rubbed his head and looked at you with his puppy eyes. "I'm sorry sis, it's just."

"I know." You crossed your arms over your chest. "But you've got to learn that we're adults now and I want my own life, I love you so much but you gotta relax more okay?" You ruffled his soft hair making him smile. "We good?"

"Yeah, sorry sis..." He hugged you tightly. "I just act like the little baby brother sometimes instead of a big brother huh? I guess I've got to learn to let you go."

Levi slung his arm over your shoulder and pressed his chest to your back, it was so warm and solid. "So, the fact that I want your sister to move in with me won't bother you?"

Your brothers eyes widened. "What?"

You span round and looked at Levi. "What?"

Levi put his hands in his pockets and addressed you the whole time. "I almost collapsed today if it weren't for you being here, but you go home every night and I'm still up working. If you were here with me, you'd prevent me from getting into that state again." 

Your brother laughed. "There's no way she will, she hasn't forgiven you for the past yet. Right sis?" You stared at Levi as your brother spoke. "Right sis?"

You bit your lip. "Can I think about it?"

"What!? You're thinking of leaving me to move in with my best friend?" He referred to Levi. "This asshole?"

You shrugged. "Well he cleans really well."

"I'll do better!"

"The rooms here are massive, and I could basically have a mini flat within this flat."

"I'll give you more room!"

You titled your head. "I wouldn't have to spend money on travelling, I'd be right here and when Levi travels for his job we could just up and leave instead of waiting around."

Your brother sat on the edge of the seat and sighed. "So, you're leaving me."

"You make it sound like we're breaking up." You laughed at your brother, he gave you a weak smile. "Look on a serious note." You crouched down in front of him. "Living with you is fun, but being here is so much easier for me. Besides big bro, you're going to start dating again and I don't think a girl would like to come over to find me there walking around in my shorts and tank top." You giggled with your brother. "Plus he now has to deal with Hange."

Your brother laughed. "Alright." He stood up and walked over to Levi who this whole time had calmly drank his tea, sat laid back on the sofa listening. Your brother towered over Levi, but Levi just calmly looked up at him. "She can move in, but you can never enter her room...ever."

Levi sipped his tea. "Fine."

"You can't go into her bathroom either!"

"I promise I won't enter her bedroom or bathroom." He looked over to you. "That's if she agrees to live here."

You looked away and shrugged. "Like I said, I'd think about it."

"What's there to think about? You've already convinced yourself."

You stared at your brother and Levi, he was right you had convinced yourself it was a good choice. You'd finally have some sense of freedom because Levi was always working, or out with Erwin. So, you'd be by yourself and that thought was amazing. But the challenge you and Levi had talked about crept into your head. You loved going home to give your heart, blood pressure and stomach a rest from Levi's advances. "I aaaah...." But, he couldn't enter your room or bathroom, so you had a place to hide in right? "W-well..."

"Well what brat?" You felt uncomfortable, your face was flushed at the thought of being alone every day with Levi. Levi had a twisted mind, with a face that hid emotions and thoughts. "Yes or no? Or are you chicken?"

"Shut up! I'm no chicken."

He stood up and towered over you. "Then agree to it, prove you're not."

You tapped his chest with your finger. "You've got yourself a new roommate." You shook his hand. "You're going to regret this."

 

 

 

 

You sat in your new room and looked around, it was massive. After agreeing to move in it'd only taken a few days to sort everything out, then a few hours to move everything in. It felt strange, Levi had been called away by Erwin to do a meet and greet so he was currently in a hotel a few hours away. 

You walked out of your room and sighed at the silence, it was nice but you were so used to your noisy brother and father being there. There was no other choice, with your phone in hand you went to call for Hange but jumped when Levi's name appeared. You debated for a bit then accepted the call. "Umm hi?"

"This is the first time you've been alone for a while isn't it?"

"Straight to the point huh Levi?" You walked over to the kitchen and poured a drink. "But yes it is, how come you called? Is there something need?"

"Yeah, my other laptop should be on the living room table." 

You walked over and tapped the space bar making it light up. "Is there a password?"

"No, just go to my documents and send me the file that has home life on it."

You formed the email and set it up for him. "Alright sending it now, wait why is your file called home life?"

Levi sighed. "It's a new idea I wanted to present to Erwin, there's a few drawings in there I copied that I want him to browse."

You leaned back in your seat and saw the email send and a new email appear, it'd gone through. "So is it a new story arc for your manga?"

"It's a new story completely."

You raised your eyebrows. "Oh really? Cool...umm am I allowed to know? I do love Comics and Mangas."

You could hear him moving about on the other end, it sounded as if you was lying back on the hotel bed. "I can say some things, but as I've said before part of our deal was for you not to read my work."

"I know, sorry actually don't tell me if it's a problem. I'll leave you be, goodnight." Before you could end the call Levi called your name, you put the phone back to your ear. "Yeah?"

"You've been in relationships before right?"

"Yeah why?"

He sighed, it seemed like he was troubled. "I've been told by many that my work seems very, dream like. That the romance, the lives the characters have are based on dreams or wishes that I have. They lack this."

"Realness?"

"Yeah...I've won awards and have been called the greatest in my area of work. But, I feel I'm not yet. There's this new writer called Eren, people say his work is good, really good. It holds a realness that people can relate to."

You hugged your legs on the sofa and looked out at lights of the city illuminating the night sky. "Well, I think the only thing I can tell you is believe in your work. Don't give in to peoples demands and write for them, you've got to write for yourself. You produce beautiful work that shows people your view on love, your experience of it. If someone says it's wrong well....fuck them."

You jumped when you heard a beautiful sound, Levi was laughing. You smiled at the sound, you could get use to it. "Thank you brat, that was very nice of you to say."

"I have my moments. Also I've got to thank you too."

"Why?"

You smiled and closed the laptop. "You never forget anything, you are always prepared. You didn't need me to send you that folder did you, you were just checking on me right?"

It was quiet for a few moments before Levi spoke. "Well, I guess I should stop calling you idiot huh?"

You flopped onto your stomach on the sofa and smiled as your kicked your feet in the air. "You should have ages ago grumpy....I appreciate you calling me, I did feel lonely."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"You have no reason to be sorry, we're work colleagues after all, who live together. You had work to do, you have no obligation to stay here and keep me entertained."

Levi laughed a little. "I don't see it as an obligation  _colleague,_ I want to be there. I've already told you how I feel and I won't give up."

You blushed at his words, you hated that he made you this weak by just a phone call. You were determined to not give in, to not fall for him but he was making it hard for you. How can someone like him, someone who threw so much hate at you when you were kids, cut all ties with you suddenly want you to be his whole world? All of this had to be another one of his sick tricks right? He played so many on you as a kid like this, you weren't going to fall for it all again. You let out a sigh. "So how is this work get away with Erwin?"

"I had to be social."  

You grinned. "Oh dear what a shame."

"Fuck your sarcasm brat."

"Calm down grumpy, so how is Erwin?"

There was a pause. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know, he's with you these few days and I feel sorry for him having to put up with you."

"Fuck you."

You laughed. "Now you know how I feel when you messed with me so much."

Levi clicked his tongue and growled at you. "I deserve it I guess."

"So?"

"He's fine, it's Erwin we're talking about."

You hummed. "You should invite him over more."

"Why so you can flirt?"

"No, because he's your friend. You've got to stop pushing people away, not everyone is like my brother you know? He's so loving, caring and a bit of an airhead that he wont ever leave people, but not everyone is like him."

"Why should I invite him around when I have you to play with?"

"Levi!"

"One drink, he can come over for one drink."

You looked at the time, you needed some food, TV then bed. "See it wasn't that hard was it?"

"No." You and Levi said your good nights and ended the call. Levi had his moments where he wasn't cold and harsh, he just seemed to have trouble showing how he really felt. You could imagine internally he's a very emotional person, but he had to grow up fast and learn't about how cold the real world is, so he just kept it in.

You walked around his flat for a bit then stopped outside his office door, you stared at it. You swear it was calling you, it wouldn't hurt if you just took one peak at his work right? Levi wouldn't know unless you told him, unless he had this ability to know if you moved something slightly. You walked closer and placed your hand on the door. Just one peak. You placed your hand on the handle, you gulped, this was wrong. You opened it slowly to reveal the dark room, you could see bookshelves, a work desk, a chair and a picture frame on the desk. There were a few other object engulfed by the darkness, you looked to the light switch.

You screamed and shouted. "I DIDN'T LOOK I SWEAR!" You span around to reveal an empty flat, your heart slowed down and you realised it was the TV. You slammed the door shut and walked to look, and there he was, Levi in an interview. You sat down and held your chest. "Son of a bitch, that scared me so much." You looked over to the door again, you were going to leave what lay behind it for now. You changed the channel to get rid of Levi, you couldn't believe you'd never seen him before on TV. Then you realised you didn't watch it much but Netflix instead, that and you were either working or studying back when you lived with your brother and dad. 

Life was going to be very different from now on. You had to put up living with a difficult childhood bully turned friend to now your boss, but he was still a tease. You were determined to beat Levi and you were determined to find out what his manga was. You couldn't understand why Levi had told you everything about his past, you knew his secrets but why couldn't you see his manga? Your mind raced as sleep took a hold of you, the TV faded away and your dreams were full of what was in his manga.  


	3. How they held each other

Levi swung the door open to his home and yawned, he was able to leave the trip early so he could get home. He was actually worried about you, but he wouldn't let you know that. He heard the hum of his TV and walked over to it, he turned off the annoying noise. He froze when he saw you curled up on the sofa with your hair in your face. 

You hummed when you felt something move your hair, your eyes opened just as Levi's lips connected with your head. "Pervert."

He pulled away and tilted his head. "I couldn't help myself."

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. "You don't kiss a person on the head while they sleep defenseless, especially if they're not your partner." You walked away from him but he followed. "Y-you promised you wouldn't touch me, you said that to my brother."

Levi cupped your lower back and ran his other hand up your neck. "I promised not to enter your bedroom and bathroom. This is my living room."

His lips got closer to your neck, you bolted away from him and raced upstairs. You looked behind you, that was a mistake as he was right there. You screamed and jumped into your room just in time. You looked back at Levi as he leaned in the doorway. "You can't come into here."

"You've gotta come out of there some time." He ran his hand through his hair, his shirt slightly open. If this was any other man you would have thrown yourself at him, but this was Levi your childhood bully. Someone you were pretty sure was playing with you. 

Levi sat down and unbuttoned his shirt more. You pulled a face. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"Bu-but you have work to do right?"

Levi shook his head and leaned against the banister, his arm leaning on his upright knee. "Finished it all, I'm on a break so I can wait."

You stood up and smiled at him, you walked to a mini fridge and a draw and opened one up and grabbed a can of pop. You leaned against the doorway and smiled. "You're gonna be there a while."

Levi stood up and walked up to you. "You have food and drink in your room?"

You sipped your drink and grinned. "Welcome to the age of anti-social adults."

"I'll-"

Your phone ringing alerted you both. "Sorry." You pulled it out and saw Erwin's name. "Oh hey Erwin!"

Erwin said your name in a loving manner. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just got Levi staring daggers at me in my doorway." You flicked Levi's chest but he managed to grab your hand, you flinched. He pulled it to his mouth and began kissing each finger while looking at you. "C-can I help y-you Erwin?"

"Yeah, I looked over Levi's notes and I think it'd be a great idea. Umm you don't know his stuff do you?" You pulled your hand away from Levi and retreated into your room a bit. 

"No I can't look, but is it the home life one?"

"Yeah that's it, can you ask him to make a draft so I can present it to the team?"

You grinned at Levi. "Sure, sure do you need it soon? I mean he is on a break." Levi raised an eyebrow at you.

"Shit...umm, if he get's it done fast I'll give him a longer holiday than the one he has."

You nodded. "Cool I'll let him know Erwin thanks, hey you should come over some time. It'd be nice to see you."

"I ah, sure also there is a load of fan mail here for him, tell him to come in and pick it up."

"Sure talk later." You looked at Levi and smiled after you ended the call, you told him everything Erwin had told you. "So, can you start working?"

Levi slammed his fist against the door frame making you jump, he looked good mad. "Sorry....I'll start."

You watched him walk away and felt bad. "Hey Levi?" Levi turned to you. "So umm, when you have a holiday finally maybe we can go out together or something?"

He smiled weakly at you, he seemed tired. "Sure."

 

 

 

 

You flicked through the magazine and found a review on Levi's manga, you turned it to Levi as he sat back with his glasses on looking over notes. "Hey four eyes? There's a review you should read. Erwin told me that you should read them."

It'd been a week since the touching phone call. He looked up then back to his notes. "You said to me that I should just be me."

You pulled the magazine back and sighed, you relaxed into the sofa more. "Well, you can read it and see how your work touches people." You shrugged. "Erwin asked me to get you to do it. If you don't want to then that's fine." You threw it on the table and folded your arms. "There anything you want me to do boss?"

His eyes scanned the page. "No."

"Anything at all?"

"No."

You got up and wondered around. "Alright then." You patted your arms on your side and looked to the door begging someone to come round, to keep you entertained. As if the Gods were listening to you there was a knock, you ran over and shouted to Levi. "I'll get it!!"

You threw open the door to a tall, thin stunning woman. She had the brightest smile with massive bags round her. "LEVIIIIIII!" She opened her eyes and stopped. "Oh....umm who are you?"

"I live here, who are you?"

She flicked her hair back. "I'm Yuno, I work with Levi and we are very close. I thought he lives here..." She peaked round you into the apartment.

"Yeah he does."

She looked back at you and tilted her head. "So are you two?" She looked like she could kill you as she smiled.

You laughed at her. "God no, I'm a childhood friend and his assistant. I wouldn't touch him, he's still single."

"Oh gooood, I mean look at you he wouldn't pick a girl like you." She laughed. "I was worried for a bit...oh! Hi Leviiiiiii."

You felt his chest press against your back as he leaned his arm on the door frame. "What do you want?"

"Well, I came with the fan mail Erwin said you should read....but you didn't collect it."

Levi pressed into you more making you flush, he was doing this on purpose. "I know."

She giggled. "Well, silly! I brought them over for you to read."

"Not interested, go away you're annoying me."

You stamped on Levi's foot making him grip the door frame in pain. You smiled at Yuno's sad face and grabbed a bag. "Ignore him Yuno! He's only joking." You pushed her into the apartment and grabbed the other bags, Levi was still in the door with tears in his eyes. You were pretty sure you were doomed later. You shoved a bag into his arms and glared at him. "I know you don't like people, but be some what social please? For Erwin? He asked you to do this. Plus it doesn't hurt to have friends."

Levi whispered back at you. "She's not my friend, but a girl obsessed with me. She's annoying and I fucking hate making unnecessary friends."

You nudged him. "It doesn't hurt to have more friends."

"I have your brother, Erwin and most importantly you. I don't need anyone else."

"Well, I'm advising that you should have at least one more. She seems nice enough." You both stared at Yuno as she organised some letters in her colourful dress, her hair was tied up nicely. She was like a perfect cute anime character, she was the obvious lead with her pink hair. You placed your bag down. "Can I get you a drink?"

She nodded. "Coffee."

You looked at Levi. "Eeeeeeh....do we even own coffee?"

He shook his head. "No, don't drink the stuff."

You sighed and walked over to the door, you grabbed your coat. "I'm off out to get coffee and snacks." You looked at Levi. "Behave."

 

 

 

 

You stared at the coffee in your hand, you had no idea what you were doing. There were so many different types, you were a tea drinker. You let out a sigh and put the coffee back. With a quick look at your watch you'd realised Levi had been alone with Yuno for 10 minutes. 

A deep voice called your name, you span round to look at the tall blonde beauty with a big, smart woolen coat. "You look a little lost, need some help?"

You smiled at him, he was such an angel. "Yes please, you're colleague Yuno is over and she drinks coffee. I have no idea what to buy cause I love tea."

He chuckled at you, his eyes seemed to just sparkle. "Coffee huh? She doesn't drink the stuff, she hates the taste and knows Levi never touches the stuff."

You looked at him as he smiled at you. "She wanted me out of the flat...to be alone with him."

Erwin laughed and put his arm around you. "That's Yuno for you, she's been obsessed with Levi since she started. She's probably lying all over him right now." He looked at the face you were pulling. He pulled away and held your upper arms and smiled down at you. "It's okay, you didn't know."

You whined. "No that's not it, he's going to punish me so bad later. URRRGGH!"

Erwin led you down the aisle and put everything into your shopping basket as you moped. He pinched your cheek and smiled. "Relax, you didn't know okay? I'll talk to Levi."

You smiled at him and bumped against him as he took the basket from you, he was such a gentleman. "You don't need to, but thank you. You're so kind and sweet you know."

Erwin blushed as he began packing your things for you. "I'm just honest, here let me pay for half."

"No it's okay."

He gave the cashier some money. "I insist." 

You gave the woman some of your money, she smiled as she spoke. "Such a cute couple, wish I had that."

You laughed off the comment. "Oh no, we're not together we're just friends....but I think he is single." You winked at her making her grin.

She leaned over to Erwin and touched his hand. "Thank you for shopping here, you should come round more often handsome."

"Th-thank you, but we should be going now." You followed after the blushing man with your bag with a big grin on your face.

You leaned forward and looked at Erwin. "You okay there handsome?"

He looked at you then away, his blush growing. "She thought we were together, and she umm."

"Made a move." You walked inside Levi's apartment block and pressed the button. "She's cute, you should go back for her number."

Erwin laughed at you and adjusted the bag in his hand. "She was pretty, but I have someone I like and I aim to ask her out soon."

You jumped round and stared at him with a big smile. "Really? So cute! You should go for it Erwin, a handsome, successful, nice guy like you should do just fine." You stepped out onto the floor and walked to the apartment door. "If you need any tips just ask Levi."

You both burst out laughing as you opened the door to chaos. Yuno was on her knees, Levi's foot on her head. He looked angry, furious. His clothes were a mess, there was lipstick on his face and white shirt. You could gather what happened, Yuno had thrown herself at Levi. With Levi being Levi, he simply retaliated with force. 

 

 

 

Levi sat next to Erwin with his arms folded with a new outfit on. You were helping Yuno clean up, she had her eyes on the floor the whole time. "Did.." Her voice was quiet. "Did I do something wrong?" She looked up at you with tears in her eyes. "I tried everything to get his attention, to let him know I love him but...." She sighed and shook her head. "People told me he likes up front women...maybe I got it wrong."

You smiled at her, you could understand her frustration. "Look Yuno, Levi is a difficult guy when it comes to romance. If you come on to strong he finds it annoying, if you don't let him know what's going on it's annoying. My advice is to just tell him, make the first move okay?" She smiled and nodded at you. "If he says no or rejects you it's not the end of the world, become his friend if you like him that much."

She squeezed your hand. "Thank you, you're so sweet." She patted your arm. "I mean you're not pretty or hot, but you're sweet. I'm sure you'll find someone who likes that."

You dove at her and shoved your thumbs into her eye sockets, well that's what you did in your head. "Thanks, you're so nice..."

"I know!" She giggled and looked over at Levi, she let out a long love lorn sigh and stared.

"I don't know what you see in him." You raised your voice so the boys could hear. "Levi's an asshole."

Levi clicked his tongue. "Says the girl who smacked me at the back of my head."

"You had your foot on her face!"

"She forced herself on me."

You let out a sigh, he had every right to defend himself but he didn't hand to push her to the floor with his foot on her face. You got up and began putting things away, you walked over to Levi and tapped his shoulder and gave him a signal to follow you. He walked behind you as you went upstairs to your room. He stared at you. You rolled your eyes and whispered. "Look my brother doesn't rule our lives, just get in my room and let me talk to you about something okay?" Levi still stood there. "I give you full permission for this one time to come into my room."

Levi walked in, you closed the door to the sound of Erwin and Yuno laughing about something. You turned to Levi, he looked confused. "I don't-" He stopped when you hugged him tight, your head buried in his chest. He called your name. "What are you?"

"I know what it's like."

"What?"

You welled up. "I know what it's like when someone assaults you...I...I had a bad encounter with someone who tired stuff and claimed I was their true love, they didn't accept no." Levi moved in your arms. "B-before you say anything, I don't think you've assaulted me once. I know you'e messing about with me, a-and I know if I tell you no you will stop."

Levi's arms wrapped around you, his head lowered so he could press his cheek against the side of your face. "I'm sorry you went through that, I'm sorry if I take it too far."

You giggled making Levi smile. "Come on Levi, I challenged you so I expect you to do weird stuff. P-plus I know there wont be any dark feelings from you. Look Yuno is delusional, she thinks she's queen bee but with you she isn't. I don't know what to say....just...I'm here for you and I understand grumpy."

Levi smiled as he closed his eyes, the incident didn't bother him at all. "You should hold me more often."

You laughed and pulled away. "You know, you're not too bad sometimes. But, then you let that asshole attitude appear..."

You both laughed, then it was quiet. You held each onto each other as you share eye contact. Levi's eyes went down to your lips, your heart hammer against your chest. He leaned forward as he took your chin between his thumb and finger, you could feel his breath making you shiver. Your eyes closed, you waited. You felt cold and opened your eyes, Levi had let you go and walked to the door. "We should go back to Yuno and Erwin."

You flushed bright red, what just happened? "S-sure I umm, I'm going to get a jumper and I'll be down."

Levi paused in the open doorway, his hand gripped the door. He looked back at you, he looked like he wanted to say something. His mouth opened then closed. "I'll make some tea for you." He closed the door. You collapsed to the floor onto your knees, your face pale your heart hammering. It didn't make sense. You wanted him to kiss you, your whole body, heart and even mind wanted it. Why did you change? You shook your head, this was not like you at all.

Your finger tips touched your lips, you could still feel his breath. You stopped your movements. "He...he didn't kiss me.....why?" You looked at the door. "Why?"

 

 

 

 

You jumped as a blast of air hit your ear. You flinched away from Levi and hit him. "What the hell?"

Levi stared at you, a blush creeping on your face as you realised Erwin and Yuno were also staring at you. Levi picked up a letter and eyed it. "You seem on edge about something." He gave you a quick side glance and a small sly smile.

Everything clicked into place, that's why he did it. He wanted to see your reaction, want to see you get flustered. "N-no!" You looked away and opened another letter. "I'm fine, just...." You referenced to the never ending pile of letters. "This is a lot of fan mail, I mean fuck me what shit do you write?"

"Porn, lots of porn."

Erwin dropped his letter, Yuno blushed. You on the other hand thumped Levi in the arm, you were pretty sure you dead armed him. "Stop being an asshole."

"You didn't need to hit me so hard brat."

You turned to him, both of you glaring at each other. "If you act like an asshole, I hit you."

Levi leaned closer. "You asked a stupid question, part of our terms are you cannot read or know anything about my manga." You punched him again. "Oi! Brat, what was that for?"

You looked away from him and slammed your back into the sofa. "You're annoying me."

He looked at Erwin and Yuno who were back to work, he looked back at you. You yelped and launched up out of the sofa, Levi had jabbed your side with his finger. "Unprofessional." Levi smirked at you and went back to the letters. 

You got up and sat next to Erwin leaving Levi on his own, you couldn't trust him when he was given a task he didn't want to do. You helped Erwin out and had a sweet chat with him, he was a nice professional guy and you found yourself lost in him. You handed him another letter, his hand brushed yours. You were surprised out how rough the skin was, but it wasn't a bad thing it was actually nice. There were big too, you were pretty sure if he shook someones hand he could crush it. Erwin flinched away. "Sorry."

You smiled at him. "What for?" He blushed a bit and let out an awkward laugh, he was an adorable big lummox. You looked over at Levi, he was finally working hard. You changed the subject. "How is he doing?"

"Levi?" You nodded and hummed, you and Erwin were making sure your voices were low. "He's okay, though I get a sense he's running out of ideas. You see his character has revealed their love but they haven't gone on any dates at all, I don't think he knows what to write for them."

You hummed. "Maybe we can help him?"

Erwin looked at you. "You mean go on a date with Levi?"

You flushed red. "N-no not me, what I mean is we could go on like a field trip. You, me Levi and my friend Hange, she loves to do experiments and gather information."

He smiled. "Sounds like she can really help us, okay the four of us will meet tomorrow if that's okay? Say about 10 am at the large water fountain in the city?"

You nodded. "I'll get Levi to agree to it, don't worry and Hange will love to help out."

"Good." Erwin looked at his watch and pulled a face. "Hmm, it's late Yuno lets leave."

You said your goodbyes to the pair, then you waited for Levi to start the process of cleaning up before you talked to him. "Soooo...you have any plans tomorrow?"

Levi eyed you. "What do you want?"

"Well if you're going to be like that..." You turned away and texted Hange back, she confirmed she could do tomorrow and was super excited. She made you giggle. 

"What's so funny?" You jumped at Levi's voice right behind you.

You hid your phone and turned around to face him. "Just my best friend, she's a wild one..."

Levi jumped over the sofa and landed next to you and sat back. "What did you want to ask me about tomorrow?"

You played with your hands in your lap. "Well, are you free?"

He turned toward you and sat on one leg, his one arm hanging over the back of the sofa. "Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering." You smiled at him. "You want to go out?" Levi stared at you, he leaned closer and poked your nose. "Hey!"

"Hmm." He pulled away. "So, it is the real you...So does this mean I win?" He moved closer.

You shuffled back away from him. "No you haven't, Erwin and my friend will be meeting us at the large water fountain in the city at 10 am." Levi stared at you, he seemed disappointed. "It's for some manga ideas, Erwin mentioned today you needed to know what dates your character can have. It is winter and I'm guessing you write for the season, so we'll take you on a date."

He sighed, his fingers ran through his hair then his chin rested on his hand as he stared at you. "Four of us."

You nodded and sipped your tea. "Yeah four."

He looked across the room then back at you, something was going on inside his head. "I'll do it, it'd be good to gather some information."

You smiled at him and clapped your hands. "Good!"

He leaned closer to you. "Only on one condition."

You tilted your head. "Uuuh s-sure, what is it?"

"You be my date for the day, not Erwin's. Mine."

Your heart raced, it was a pretend date right? It was all for his work, no feelings involved. Besides Hange would love to spend time with Erwin, they would connect. All you would have to do is stay by Levi, sit near him and maybe hold his hand. "I ah...I...sure, fine, deal." You held out your hand to him.

Levi eyed it then shook your hand, it was big, warm with a few rough patches from his work. It was nice. It sent a warmth flowing from where your skin touched through your body. Levi squeezed your hand. "Deal." Levi called your name making you shake your head from your thoughts and his touch. "Can I have my hand back? Or do you want me to touch you more?"

You pulled away. "N-no I'm good thanks." 

He leaned closer causing you to fall back on the sofa. He crawled over you, hands either side of your head. "You sure?" His mouth grazed your skin, you began to tingle below. "I don't mind touching you more." You whimpered under him. His lips dragged up your neck then placed a kiss on your cheek. "We should get some rest if we're getting up tomorrow for a date." He jumped off you and walked to the stairs. You sat up and watched him walk up and go to the last room near to the slide doors and balcony, he opened the door and waved down at you. "Night brat."

You waved. "N-night..." He smirked at you then closed the door. You were stunned, you shook your head and placed your cool hands on your hot cheeks. You had to be strong. You slapped your cheeks and nodded. Yes, you had to be strong to fight against Levi, this was all a sick trick remember? Levi didn't have a deep love for you, it was all a joke. As you studied your hands you felt the distant warmth and touch of his hands, it was a nice feeling. You looked up at the empty room, non of it supplying any answers. Your heart fluttered, you couldn't possibly be falling for him....could you?


	4. How their date became something more

You finished putting on your outfit and smiled at yourself in the mirror, you looked good in your winter outfit. You picked up your phone and saw you missed a message from Levi. With a tilt of your head you read the message.

 

**Brat, I read online that people meet**

**each other at date locations. I have**

**gone on ahead of you this morning.**

**I want a full date experience today.**

**Don't let me down. See you soon.**

 

You shrugged, he had a point, you'd meet him at the fountain and treat it like a real date. You grabbed your back pack and ran downstairs, you pulled on your big winter boots with little fluffy balls on. Next was your cute coat, it was tight at the top then at your hips it flared out so you could wear dresses and skirts with a bit of poof. Lastly you pulled on your hat with little bear ears and soft gloves. 

The mirror in the entrance did not reflect a person your age, but younger. You pulled a face, you had a bad habit of looking younger than you were but you were very mature. You ran out of the flat and locked it before getting into the lobby downstairs and squealed at the sight. It had snowed last night. You smiled at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, not long now for an important day. The 25th this year was going to be very special.

You looked at the time on your phone and noticed you needed to get there soon. You jogged to the trains and got on just in time, you had a bright smile on your face which caused people to talk about you in a sweet manner. You seemed to be brightening peoples day today. Then the train got busy, you were getting squished up against the doors. 

Freedom, the doors flew open on your stop and you stumbled out. You shook yourself and laughed, you double checked your bag and pockets that nothing was taken and ran out of the station towards the fountain. With a quick look at your phone you saw it was 9.56. Perfect.

You reached the fountain but couldn't see Levi. You pulled a face and jumped up and down and looked for him, you'd turned then jump again and look. You shouted Levi's name while you were up in the air. You beamed with a smile when you saw him leaning against a wall near the fountain, girls talking to him. 

You ran over and pushed through the crowd and waved to him. "Levi!"

He turned to your voice, his eyes widened as he saw you jogging over with pink cheeks and a bright smile. "Cute..." He pushed off the wall and called your name. "It's almost 10."

You stopped in front of him and held the straps of your bag and looked up at him. "Sorry the train was busy, I was like a sardine in there. But I'm here now." You looked around him at the girls. "Who are they?"

He looked back at them. "Fans, I'm just going to take some pictures and sign some things....that okay?"

You nodded. "It's okay oh."

Levi reached up and squeezed your hats bear ear. "Cute..." He looked down at you and gave you a small smile then walked to the girls. 

You buried your face a bit in your coat, Levi looked really good today. He had a massive scarf on that hugged his neck and hung low down his chest, his bare hands looked even more pale in the snow covered city. His coat was small but thick, it hung open to show off his shirt under. You looked down at his tight ripped black jeans and long boots. This bad boy look was good. You smiled. The two of you looked odd together, him as a bad boy and you as a cute strawberry cupcake.

You jumped when someone grabbed you. You turned to see a tall woman with brown hair, a wild look in her eyes with a massive coat on. You grinned at the glint in her glasses. "HANGE!"

She hugged you and rubbed her cheek against your head. "Oh you are so cute! Like a little cupcake!! MMMMM!"

You laughed and shuffled in her arms to look at someone laughing. You smiled up at the tall blonde with his usual long winter coat on, his hands in his pockets. "Morning, you look like you have your hands full."

"Hi Erwin, this is Hange." You pulled away from Hange. "Hange, Erwin."

She shook his big hand with enthusiasm. "Well, well, well...we meet again Smith."

Erwin smiled. "Still causing chaos?"

She pushed on her glasses. "It'd be wrong of me not to."

You waved your hands at them. "Wait." You pointed between them. "You know each other?"

Hange nodded. "Oh yeah, I've known this guy for a while. We met when you didn't live here anymore. Actually that new research job is with Erwin, and the short one over there."

You sat down on the fountain's side. "You all know each other." You let out a sigh. "Well that makes things so much easier for me."

Erwin looked at Levi with another group of people. "Let me guess, he forget to bring something to make him look different right?" He pulled out a hat and some glasses. "I know this is stereotypical, but put these on him. He's known for his haircut and evil stare. Make him wear his glasses."

You took them and looked at the glasses. "These the ones from our apartment?"

He shook his head. "He has a pair at my office, and a pair at home. They help him focus when he works really long shifts."

You nodded. "Got it, when the next lot go I'll make him look normal." You watched the group then ran over to Levi. "We have a plan." You held up the hat and glasses.

"Thanks." He lowered his head towards you encouraging you to do it for him. You smiled and put his glasses on first, then his hat. You pulled out some on his front bangs and smiled at him. "How do I look?"

You giggled. "Like a nerd." You thumped his chest. Levi took your hand and bushed your hair towards your hat. You flinched. "You're hands are frozen!"

"They're fine."

You pulled your gloves off and put them on his hands, they were a little small and they didn't match his bad boy look. "There, now keep them on okay?" You messed with his scarf, there was a red tint in his cheeks. "You've got to stay warm or you'll get sick okay?"

You jumped when Levi's big hand was placed on your lower back, he pulled you to his chest and hugged you with one arm. You went to speak but Levi beat you to it. "Some fans second guessing the new look." He looked down at you, your heart hammered in your chest. "They know me as a single man who doesn't date, they'll leave now." You enjoyed the hug and warmth until Levi pulled away and led you back to the other two.

Hange grinned. "Hey shorty."

Levi eyed her. "Shitty glasses, if I would have known it was you..."

"Oh come on, our lovely cupcake here set this whole thing up for you. I'm here to help with the research and make sure you two have a proper date, now smile and be a good boy." She squeezed your shoulders with her long elegant hands.

Levi grabbed your arm and pulled you to him. "She's my date, don't touch."

She laughed and gave her signature evil grin. "Fascinating." 

Erwin bopped her head with his fist. "Enough, me and Hange spoke about what we should do. We're thinking we could go somewhere for tea and cake." He grabbed Hange's upper arm. "Come on." He led her away much to her disapproval. Erwin's plan was to give you and Levi some space, he didn't like it but Levi needed to learn for his work.

Levi looked down at you then walked next to the road, he reached out for you. You blinked at his hand and up at him. He sighed and clicked his tongue at you. "People are supposed to hold hands right?"

You nodded. "Yeah!" You smiled and took his hand, it was warm and big. It seemed to surround your hand like it was hugging it. 

 

 

 

You stepped into the cafe and saw the butlers and maids walking around, you were greeted by a butler who smiled at you all. "Good morning Masters and mistresses." He bowed. "I will be serving you today."

You looked at Hange and stepped out from behind Erwin. "I should have known you'd pick something like this Hange."

She giggled. "What can I say?" She leaned closer to the man. But he was staring at you, his eyes sparkling. "I like a man in uniform."

You rolled your eyes. "No experimenting with the staff members here." You smiled at him. "Sorry about my friend."

He shook his head, took your hand and kissed it. "I do not mind, as long as you, my beautiful flower, smile."

Levi pulled you away from the guy, his hand on your hip. "Can we get a table for four." 

The man bowed. "Of course master, right this way." 

Levi leaned down to whisper in your ear. "I don't like him."

You smiled up at him. "He's over flirting with me, probably for a tip." 

You stopped at the table and went to take your coat off, before the waiter could help you Levi pulled you to him and slowly undid your buttons. He put your coat on the back of your chair and pulled off your hat and adjusted your hair for you. "There."

"Thank you." You smiled at him, this was nice. The bully was actually being a good date. 

He pulled your chair out. "Sit." You did and looked at him as he took his things off and sat onto the chair, his chin resting on his hand and his other arm around the back of your chair. He eyed you as Hange told the butler your orders, you were going for tea and a mix of sweet things. Levi leaned closer to whisper in your ear, your whole body was stiff. "How am I doing?...You know with this date?"

You nodded, your face red. "G-good."

"You sure?"

You looked at him, his face was very close. "Y-yes...You're doing really well."

He gave you a small smile, one that only you could see or notice. He looked down at your hands in your lap, they looked pale. "You cold?"

You looked at your hands and squeezed them. "Just my hands a bit."

He took your hands and cupped them in his, he leaned down and blew hot air into his cupped hands bringing warmth to your digits. You stared at him but he kept looking at his hands, your face was heating up too and your chest. He pulled his hands away and smiled. "Better?"

You nodded and pulled away from his touch. "Much better, thanks." You turned back thinking Hange and Erwin would be bothered, but the two were so invested in conversation. You jumped at the butler as he leaned over and placed your food and drinks on the table, his hand purposefully touched your upper back then dragged down your arm. You looked away. "Th-thank you for the food."

He smiled. "You're welcome." He knelt down. "You're very cute you know." He pinched your cheek. "It's nice to see a girl come here like you for a change."

You frowned. "What is a girl like me?"

He laughed. "Hmm quiet, cute, kind hearted and very shy."

You felt Levi's body against yours before he spoke, his arm around the chair and in front of you. His chest against your back. "You don't know your girls asshole. This one has a nasty bite, she's not the shy cute girl you think." The guy looked at Levi then you. Levi put his arm around your stomach. "I should know, I'm dating her."

The butler smiled. "Only dating? A girl like this, with a hidden side should be married."

You turned to the table and leaned your side into Levi, you let out a sigh and closed your eyes. "Aaah, Levi can you cuddle me for a bit? I'm cold."

Levi flushed slightly then caught on to what you were doing, so he put his arm around you and picked up his tea cup. "Guess I'll have to buy you a better coat."

You snuggled closer. "Thank you. So, Hange? Where are we going next?"

She jumped at your voice and noticed what was going on, she was a clever one. "Aquarium, if that's okay with you...oh butler we're done with you go away."

He slowly got up and went to speak, but Erwin stood up and showed off how tall and muscular he was. If he tired, he could crush the butler easily. Erwin smiled down at him. "Thank you for your help but we're good, I'll go with you to pay for the bill." 

Levi clicked his tongue and stood up also showing off in his shirt, muscled arms showing. The tightness of the material showing pecs and abs, the butler backed off more. Levi pulled out his wallet. "Here I'll pay for half, our treat for our dates."

Erwin smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Come on butler, lead the way."

 

 

 

You looked up at the big tank as Hange spoke about the different fish. You're eyes widened as a shark swam past. "Wooooooooooooow. I like him!"

Hange laughed. "He's a big one, isn't he?"

You put your arm around Hange, she moved and put her arm around you. "Hange I love how you know so much, it's always fun going places with you."

"You're welcome cupcake."

You looked up at her. "Cupcake?"

She turned to you and squished your face. "You look like an adorable cupcake!"

You groaned and moved her hands off you. "Gee thanks." You looked over to Erwin and Levi as they talked. "They're good friends."

Hange nodded. "Like your brother, Erwin understands him."

Erwin looked over and approached the two of you. "Hey, sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay handsome!" She smacked his back. "What can we do for you?"

"We've been in here for a few hours, I was thinking me and you Hange could buy some drinks and something to eat."

She nodded and saluted him. "You got it! Stay here cupcake and look beautiful."

She ran off before you could shout at her. You looked over to Levi and he was staring at a man mocking him, you looked closer. It was the butler. You walked over and heard some of the things he was saying. "I mean come on Levi? You're known for not settling down with women. You're a famous playboy and you really think you could hold onto her, you've got to be joking."

Anger took over you, you couldn't hear anything else he was saying as you stormed up. You threw a punch at the butler, he caught his face and stumbled back. He looked at you, his lip bleeding and busted. You pointed at him with the hand you used to punch him with. "Don't you dare talk to him like that, you have no clue who he is or what he's like. He may be an asshole, but he acts like that because its the only way he knows to get emotions out. He is a beautiful, selfless, kind man who connects people together with his work. He is my childhood friend and someone I deeply care about." You stepped closer to the man, he stumbled away whimpering. "And who the fuck are you to judge someone? Did you at all stop to ask how I feel? Well I'll tell you, if you don't get out of my face right now." You narrowed your eyes. "I'll make you regret ever laying eyes on me."

He scrambled away from you then sprinted out of the room. You turned to Levi and smiled, his eyes were wide with a wet glaze to them. He burst out laughing making you jump, the sound was beautiful. He wiped his eyes and smiled down at you. "Most dangerous cupcake I've ever seen brat."

You thumped his chest then felt pain. "Ow!" You cupped your hand. "Ooow."

He took your hand and saw a cut on it, a bruise forming too. "You hit him harder than you thought." He pulled you to a bench. "Come here." You sat down and he studied your hand in the blue light from the tank. "Give me your bag."

"Why?"

He looked up at you and sighed. "You always keep a first aid kit in the bag your mum gave you."

You flushed and pulled your bag off. "You remembered."

He pulled your kit out and began tending to your hand as he spoke. "I remember a lot about you."

"So do I." He looked at you. "A-about you."

He looked back at your hand and placed a funny plaster on your wound. "I know you do."

You looked at his hand and saw he still was wearing the friendship bracelet you made as a kid, the one you gave him on the last day you ever saw him. You smiled at it and pulled at the thread. "Can't believe you still have that."

Levi pulled away and packed your things up. "I love to be clean and clean things, so wearing something like this goes against everything I am...but" He played with it and looked up at you. "It was the only thing I had left of you. I wanted it in plain view to remind me of what I did to you, to teach me to be a better man."

You took his bracelet hand in yours, you played with it so the bracelet moved around. "I think you've done really well." You smiled up at him. "But I am never going to punch someone in the face again, that shit hurts."

He pinched your cheek. "Stupid brat."

"Hey!"

He caught your hands as your tried to hit him a few times. "Sorry, just brat. Or should I call you deadly cupcake."

"Bite me." You narrowed your eyes at him.

He leaned closer and smirked. "That an invite?"

You flew away from him and walked away, your hands in the air. "I'm done." Your face was bright red. "I'm going to find the two giants."

 

 

 

 

You looked up at all the shops, this was a massive shopping centre full of people getting last minute Christmas things. Hange smiled at you. "You ready cupcake?"

You sighed. "Yeah, let's get what we need."

Hange pulled your hand to keep you near, she was pretty sure she'd lose you in the crowds. Levi stayed at your side with Erwin next to Hange, you watched Levi the whole time. You noticed he drifted to a shop and followed him and looked at mens jewelry. You looked up a him, he seemed to be transfixed with a ring. He tilted his head. "Hmm."

"It's nice."

He looked at you, hes own little world gone. "It's okay. I distracted you, go shopping."

You nodded. "If you don't mind...I do have something I need to buy."

He shrugged. "I'm supposed to let you shop on a date, right?"

You laughed at him. "Well I think so, but I just want to grab a few things quickly then we can go around together." You nodded to Erwin. "I guess you two could share some notes about your manga."

Levi smiled at you then walked off, you looked back at the ring he liked, then at the price tag. You gulped, you could never afford something like that. So, you had to do the next best thing. You trotted off to the escalator and went up, you went to the information map and saw that the place you needed wasn't too far. You ran to the craft shop and looked around for the right fabric. You collected what you could and paid for it, then it went straight into your bag.

When you arrived back, a bright smile on your face as you went through friendship ring designs in your head. Erwin called your name and waved you over. "You seem happy about something."

"Oh! Yeah, I managed to get everything I wanted." You smiled more. "I'm just so happy with everything."

Erwin nudged Levi. "For someone that's never taken a girl on a date, you are doing really well. Just look at her."

Levi looked at you, blushed then looked away. "Tch, yeah." You sat next to Levi as you waited for Hange to come back. You studied Levi's hands, your gloves being held by his fingertips. You titled your head, his fingers were long and slightly thin. You guessed how much fabric you'd need, what colours would match his skin tone. Levi's hand moved and gripped your knee. He called your name. "You okay?"

You shook your head. "Yeah, just thinking is all."

He stared at you, your eyes met his. "Something you want to talk about?"

You laughed. "No, no. There's nothing bad on my mind, I'm just planning my days ahead. My brother has been really busy with work, so I'm going to see him and my dads going to stay over his for the holidays." You looked at Levi's emotionless face. "You don't mind if I see them for a couple of hours, do you?"

He looked away from you. "I don't control you, do what you want."

You sighed. "Alright, I'll give them your regards. But today, we should enjoy ourselves...after all." You took Levi's hand and squeezed it. "We are on a date."

He squeezed your hand back. "What do we do next?"

"We could go for a walk." You shrugged. "Or maybe a temple near by."

You stood up after Levi. "Erwin." He looked at Hange as she ran over. "Shitty glasses, we're off to the temple near by, you coming?"

Hange went to speak but Erwin stopped her. "We'll hang round here for a bit and gather information, right Hange?"

She understood what Erwin was getting at, she grinned and nodded. "Yep! We'll catch up with you two."

 

 

 

The walk to the snow covered temple had been a quiet one, but it wasn't awkward but pleasant. Levi, even though had little winter things on, seemed to emit heat. You on the other hand were getting colder, with your coat and hat on and the night drawing in you felt the chill. You walked closer to Levi around the temple and shivered.

Levi looked down at you, he knew you were cold but you wouldn't say anything cause you were stubborn. He let out a sigh and saw his breath in the cold air. "You okay?"

You nodded. "Fine."

"Cold?"

You shook your head. "Nope."

"Okay then." He let go of your hand and wandered off to look at something. You shuddered, you should have said that you were freezing. You cursed yourself for being stubborn.

You walked over to a statue, it was beautiful. You loved the fine detail and colours. You looked around you, it was so quiet. You let out a sigh and saw your breath, you smiled and blew out air and watched it dance. A chill shot up your spine, you shivered at it. It was so damn cold, you looked up at the sky and saw snow beginning to fall. You held out your hand and watched a flake twist and turn, then gently land and melt in your palm. "Pretty."

You jumped and turned around when Levi shouted your name. You looked at him. "Catch."

"Catch?" You squealed when a snowball hit you. You shook the snow off. "Asshole!"

You got hit by another. Levi grinned. "Come on brat."

You got hit by another, you were too fucking cold for this. You grabbed some snow, balled it and threw hitting him on the side of the face. "Stop being an ass!"

He looked back at you slowly, death in his eyes. "You've done it now."

With a yelped scream you ran away from Levi, his footfall was right behind you. You skidded around the corner almost lost your footing. You looked to your side and he was right there, he dove at you. You screamed as your back connected with a pile of snow, a heavy warm body on you. You squeezed your eyes shut. "I give in, please don't hurt me. I'm so cold."

"If you would have just told me you were cold, this wouldn't have happened."

You opened your eyes. "Huh?" He was looking down at you, his body pressed against yours. You could feel some of the contours of his body, you flushed. You heart hammered against your chest, the two of you panted. He leaned closer, his eyes looking at your lips then pulled back.

He got off you and pulled you up, your chest bumped into his. "Stop being stubborn."

You pushed away from him. "Wait, so you threw snowballs at me, chased me, tackled me into snow just to get me to say I'm cold?" He nodded, so you hit him in the chest. "Idiot." You looked down embarrassed, you weren't calling him an idiot but yourself. You jolted slightly when your felt something soft on your neck, you looked up. Levi was no longer wearing his scarf and was gently wrapping it around your neck. It was so big it covered your mouth. 

He smiled and pulled it down slightly. "We're both idiots." His warm gloved hand cupped the side of your face. "I told you, I love you and I want you. I will do anything for you." He looked down at the floor, his touch left you. He rubbed the back of his head. "It's okay to ask me things, or tell me how you feel okay. Maybe it'll help me talk about how I feel."

He sighed and looked up at the night sky, the stars shinning. He remembered a night like this before, you'd fallen over and tried not to cry. He called you names because he thought it was stupid, then you let it out. He realised he hated seeing you upset, it hurt his heart to see you like that. So, he pointed the stars out to you and talked about them, how he'd gaze up at them on tough days. The stars were always there for him. If he missed his mother, he'd look up and knew that somewhere his mother was looking up at the same night sky. He told you that if you got upset at night, or lonely to look up at the stars and he'd be looking right up at them too. 

Levi felt something soft and warm against his cheek. He looked down to his side to see you pull away from him. You flushed, you'd actually kissed Levi on the cheek. You gulped. "Thank you." You walked on ahead leaving Levi in a bubble of confusion and surprise. 

You heard Hange coming before you saw her. You stood at the top of the temple stairs and waved at her and Erwin, they had thermal cups in their hands. Hange jumped in front of you and grinned. "One cup of hot chocolate for my favourite person in the world. It has marshmallows."

You too a sip. "Mmm yum."

You looked to your side at Levi, a light blush on his cheeks. He nodded to Erwin after taking his drink. "Thanks."

Erwin looked at Levi, then you. "Aren't you cold Levi?"

He shook his head. "No, I feel warm."

You blushed and looked away. You took Hange's hand. "Let's look around." 

She grinned and took the lead. "You got it!"

You spent a few more moments with everyone before you all walked home. Hange and Erwin left you and Levi outside the apartments, then waved goodnight. You looked away from Levi and went inside, the warmth of the building heating you up. When you got inside the two of you took your winter things off then stood in front of each other. 

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. "So...how do people end first dates?"

You shrugged. "Well the guy walks the girl home."

"Done."

You looked around. "Kinda awkward cause we live in the same place..."

Levi took your hand and walked you up the stairs to your room door. "Okay, I've walked you. Now what?"

You looked down at your shoes. "Umm, they hu-"

Levi pulled you against his chest and squeezed you tightly, he was really warm. You hugged him back, it was nice. Really nice, something you wanted more of. You wanted this to last. But it didn't, he pulled away from you. He eyed your face and lifted your chin, his lips lightly kissing your cheek. He smiled at you. "Goodnight."

"G-goodnight."

He walked away then stopped outside his door and smiled at you. "Did...did I do that correctly?"

You nodded. "Perfect." You got into your room before he could react. Your heart felt like it was going to explode. You flopped onto your bed and groan, he was winning you over. You looked over to the wall in the direction of Levi's room, you wanted to be there with him. You liked him. You groaned into your bed again, you couldn't like him. You couldn't let him win again, he always won when you were kids. You rolled onto your back and looked at the star stickers on your ceiling, you smiled at them. This feeling, it wasn't so bad.

 

 


	5. How he was moved

Since your little field trip date, you'd both been busy. Levi had started on some notes and drawings for his Manga, and you had been preparing a surprise for him. You ran out of your room and down the stairs to the kitchen, you needed some sharper scissors than the ones you had in your room. You jumped as you felt a hand on your hip. You span round to face Levi. "Levi!" He had his glasses on, a big baggy jumper and tight black jeans. He looked good.

"Hot."

You flushed more. "Wh-what?"

Levi sighed, his hand reached up and touched your forehead. "I said you look hot brat, you feeling okay?"

You nodded and held the scissors close to your chest. "I'm fine, just been busy and what not...it is a bit warm in my room...umm." 

Levi's eyes studied you, he sighed again then ruffled your hair. "Alright, if you say so."

He walked past you and began making some tea. You looked over a the living room table and saw his work there, there was a tea pot on the table. You furrowed your brows at Levi as he moved about. Had he sat in the living room waiting for you? Had he purposely worked there just so he could see you, and have your company. "Do you..." Levi looked at you. "Do you want some company?"

He flushed a little and looked back to what he was doing. "No."

"I think you do."

He clicked he tongue and turned to you. "Why would you think that?"

You pointed to the pot of tea on the living room desk. "Because there's a pot of tea on the table, there's steam coming from it..." You tilted your head at his cup of tea. "And your making another tea while I'm in the kitchen." He stared at you then looked away. "It's okay if you want company grumpy."

He shoved the cup into your hands and smirked at you. "I was actually making you a tea while you were here, you make such a mess."

You eyed the cup, it was just how you liked it. You blushed and pulled a face. "Thanks." 

Levi placed his hands on your hips as you studied your tea and the scissors, his chest pressed against your back. Your bum against his pelvis, you knew it was intentional at all but you felt it, and it was big. You flushed as he leaned down and whispered in your ear. "You're welcome, but the truth is you wanted my company." He nipped your earlobe making you squeal.

You jumped away from him and held the scissors out at him, your tea hugged to your chest. "Back off perv, I'm armed."

He grabbed your armed hand, pulled you closer. He took your tea cup out of your hand, put it on the side then moved his hand to your lower back. "Not anymore. You're too easy idiot." He pressed you against him. He studied your eyes, his hand reached up and brushed your cheek. 

You parted your lips, your heart was racing. You felt yourself drawn to Levi, and this time he didn't seem like he was going to stop. He tilted your head back as he craned his head down, this was not teasing. You watched him close his eyes just before his lips touched yours, your eyes fluttered shut as you indulged in the gentle kiss. If this was the forbidden fruit you would want it all the time. Your body felt light, your knees weakened instantly. 

Levi felt your body go weak in his arms. His grip tightened on your lower back, the squeeze sending a fire to begin inside you. But as soon as the kiss started, it ended. You felt disappointed it wasn't longer. You felt anger at yourself for letting this happen, and enjoying it.

You felt cold, Levi stepped away from you and rubbed the back of his neck. "Too easy. You should get back to whatever you were doing."

You were bright red, you were hurt. Tears welled up in your eyes, he was messing with you again right? You hit him in his muscled gut and stormed away. "Asshole!"

 

 

 

You tired to stay away from Levi after the kitchen episode, you felt nervous around him. You didn't know what he was going to do to you, and part of you wanted that. But whenever he did something, he seemed to just walk away after, never continuing it. You really felt like he was playing you. 

You pushed your lip slightly in a daze, it was a really nice kiss. You started to wonder what it would be like to deepen it. You flushed more, you shouldn't be thinking about this. It's Levi, not some prince charming. A voice calling your name made you look up. Your dad smiled at you. "You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine dad." You smiled at him as he sat down and handed you a ridiculous hot chocolate. You eyed all the cream, chocolate, marshmallows and sighed. "Thank you."

"Something on your mind?"

You nodded. "A lot. I just." You put the cup on the table. "I just don't understand some people, you know?"

He sat back and nodded. "Well if someone is hurting you, you tell daddy and he'll murder them."

"Dad..."

He waved his hands at you and laughed. "Okay, I'll just break their bones. No one hurts my little princess."

You rolled your eyes and smiled at your brother wearing a stupid Christmas jumper, then at your dad wearing something just as stupid. Your brother sat down and gave you an understanding smile, he knew you were talking about Levi. "Well sis, some people don't know how to express their feelings. When they do, they're not sure if they did the right thing because..." He shrugged. "Well because they're not used to it."

You leaned back, your brother was right. "Yeah, for a big baby idiot brother...you have a very good point."

He laughed at you and gave his father his drink. "You know sis, I thought you hated him."

You gave your brother daggers. "I don't hate him per say...I just..." You hummed. "I just don't know what he's thinking, he's so backwards."

He grinned. "I actually think you understand him pretty well." He referred to the room around you, there were decorations waiting to be put up. "I mean look, you're planning a surprise for him cause you know he'll be alone tomorrow. He's always been alone but, he actually doesn't want to be." He gave you a smug smile. "He also loves hugs from me."

You laughed at him and drank your hot chocolate. "I'm pretty sure you're wrong on that one."

Your brother looked devastated, he was a serious hugger. Your father waved at you. "So, umm are you two talking about a boy?"

"Yes dad." You giggled at him.

"Is this boy...your boyfriend?"

You shook your head. "No dad. We're actually talking about Levi."

She smiled fondly. "Always liked that kid." He pointed at you. "He had a massive crush on you when you were kids." He laughed and sat back. "Poor kid...he's a famous Manga writer now isn't he? I saw his picture, he's so handsome. I look forward to seeing him."

Your brother patted your dads head. "You're so innocent dad." Your dad looked confused then over at you, you were blushing. 

 

 

 

 

It was 6am in the morning, you, your brother and dad were exhausted. You'd worked hard on getting everything together and in bags. You nodded to them and made the car trip to Levi's place. You let them in and began putting up decorations, putting out food and setting up drinks. You let out a yawn and sat down on the sofa with your gift ready. 

Your dad and brother made sure they were in a hiding place, they were so excited that their tiredness was no longer there. By the time you'd rested in these positions it was round about the time Levi had gotten up, had a shower, cleaned his room, got changed and go to the kitchen for tea. You looked up to his door and waited.

The door opened and Levi stepped out, he walked across the hall, down the stairs and froze when he saw the decorations. Then he saw you. You stood up and smiled at him. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Levi!" Your dad and brother jumped out with gifts and shouted too. You rolled your eyes as Levi jumped from them and recoiled. "Sorry, they wanted to jump out..."

Levi eyed you all, then finally rested his sight on you in your red dress. He cracked a smile then began laughing. All of your stood there unable to move, he looked really cute. He sighed. "You are probably the biggest idiot family I've ever met." He smiled. "I'm very grateful....thank you."

You brother hugged Levi, much to his disapproval. "I'm so proud of you Levi." He held Levi at arms length. "Also! My sister made food! And cake!"

Your father shook Levi's hand. "Happy Birthday lad, you've grown up into a fine man." Your dad welled up. "So proud!" He cried and hugged Levi.

Levi looked at you, his eyes begging you for help. You smiled. "Alright you two, let the man breathe. Go get the food and drinks ready." They ran to the kitchen. "No booze yet!" 

Levi walked over and sighed. "I feel sorry for you."

"Well being born and raised with them, you just know how to handle them." You pulled him over to the sofa to sit with you. "I've actually got something for you."

"You shouldn't have."

You smiled. "But I wanted to, I may call you an asshole and you annoy me to no end because I have no clue what you're thinking. I still care about you." You pulled out a little bag and handed it to him. He opened it up and pulled out the friendship ring you handmade him, it was like a mini version of his bracelet. "I know it's not much...a-and you really like that expensive one in the shop..." You looked down at your hands. "I couldn't afford it, I'm sorry so...so I made you one because you seemed to like the bracelet."

"I do." You looked up at him weird. He held out his left hand, the ring on his wedding finger. He smirked at you making you blush. "That's what this is isn't it?"

"N-no!" You looked away from him. "Such an ass...t-take it off that finger."

He laughed and turned your head to face him. "I love it, I do. But, I want to keep it on this hand."

"Why?" You pouted and looked down. 

"Because it looks good on this hand brat." He kissed your cheek and smiled, his voice lowered just for the two of you. "On a serious note, thank you. I really do like it. I don't care about money, or expensive things. To know that you'd spent time thinking of me as you made this, that makes me happy." Your eyes widened. He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed his neck. "I'm trying to speak more, about how I feel." He shrugged and turned away from you. "I realised I hurt you the other day, confused you. You probably thought I was play with you." He looked at you, he was so serious. "I wasn't."

You stared at Levi, him at you. He leaned closer, you leaned as well. Your brother ruined the moment though by slamming down a pot of tea and cups. "Sorry! Too many stuff in my hands." 

He laughed and scratched his cheek. You rolled your eyes, cheeks pink. "You are such and idiot big bro." You poured the tea as your dad trotted over with some plates with the breakfast you'd made before hand. "Thanks dad."

You brother sat opposite you and Levi, his eyes narrowed knowing full well what was going on. "So, Levi." He leaned forward. "I have a gift for you."

He gave Levi a present. "Thanks." He opened it, his eye twitched.

You brother grinned as you leaned over and saw it was a picture of him and Levi as kids, Levi looked grumpy and messy and your brother had a massive grin. You smiled, you remembered taking this picture for them. You brother slapped Levi's leg. "Don't you just love it! You can put it next to your bed!"

Levi clicked his tongue. "Umm thank you, its....stupid." 

"Now whenever you're alone." He looked at you. "And have thoughts, you'll see me and know what is right."

Levi put the picture on the table. "You're an idiot." He smiled at your brother. "But I like it." He said your name. "You took the picture didn't you? Then right after I said something mean to you."

You laughed. "Yeah, then kicked you in the shin."

"That really hurt."

You thumped his arm. "Well you shouldn't have been such an asshole."

You both laughed and smiled at each other. Your brother got annoyed, you couldn't like him no matter how much he loved Levi. "Hey dad! Don't you have a gift for Levi?"

"Oh!" Your dad laughed and pulled out a envelope. "There you go lad, enjoy it."

Levi opened it and sighed, you guessed he was expecting something just as stupid. His eyes widened, he looked up at your dad. "Thank you sir, this is." He looked back down at what was in his hand. "This is too much, I couldn't"

You father pushed them towards Levi. "Please, enjoy yourself lad. You work so hard." He welled up. "There's two tickets, so choose wisely who you take." He pulled a face like a toddler ready to explode with tears. "Be a good boy okay?"

"I will sir, thank you." Levi smiled and looked down at his gift, he looked over at you.

You leaned towards him, your shoulder pressing right up against him so you could look. Your dress showing off your cleavage, Levi used all his will power not to look. But your brother blushed and seemed annoyed. You smiled at the cards in Levi's hands. "What is it?" You looked up at Levi, a blush forming on his cheeks.

He cleared his throat. "Two tickets to a hot spring, for a week."

You looked at your dad. "Dad...that's amazing but expensive."

Your father smiled. "It's okay, I want to treat the lad. He never had much, and the only things he had he lost. I want to give back to him for all the times he was there for you two. I know you guys may have fallen out because, well emotions are difficult in tough times." Your father patted Levi's hand. "But take it from me, when you have something good. When you have something within your reach that wants you back, don't run away. You take it and hold onto it, that's how I married the love of my life." He laughed and looked at you. "She was so like you, strong, stubborn, sweet. But that flustered side, that's me." You smiled at him. "Yes, I'm one happy man."

 

 

 

 

Your father posed for your brother, he was confused while you and Levi held back giggles. Your father was wearing a silly hat you bought him for Christmas, your brother had a photo of your family as kids, including your mum in front of him. He lay back on the sofa. "I have no idea what you are dad!"

Levi nudged you, he knew you'd figured it out ages ago. You sighed. "I know." Your father pointed at you. "Finding Nemo."

Your father clapped. "You got it!"

"How?" Your brother threw his arms open. "How the hell did you get that?"

You shrugged. "You know dad loves that movie."

"Well, it looked nothing like it."

You laughed. "It did."

"Okay then, if you think you're so good at this your go up and see how well you two do."

You shrugged and got up. "We're winning so far." Your brother grumbled as you picked out a movie name from the hat, it was Jaws. You couldn't help but grin.

Levi smiled. "Jaws."

"YES! Wow, I didn't even do anything."

"I know you like that movie."

You smiled, hands on hips. "I do."

Your brother fell on the floor and moaned. "I give up!"

Your father patted his sons back. "It's okay son, let it go."

Levi smirked at your brother making him wail even more. You furrowed your brows, then shrugged. You weren't going to get involved with whatever was going on between these men. You walked to the kitchen, it was round about dinner time now. So, you began preparing the last bits of dinner. It was all Levi's favourite food, then dessert was a cream and strawberry cake. You'd worked hard on everything, it all looked good but it didn't stop you from worrying about it.

Levi looked over your shoulder at the food. "Everything I like."

"Well it is your birthday, so I made everything for you."

He hummed. "But it's your Christmas."

You gave him a sad smile as you carried on cooking. "Christmas has never been the same since mum..." You turned to him and handed him some food to try. "So, all we do now is have a big feast and visit other people. To be honest this is the first Christmas where I've seen those two really enjoy themselves since mum." You smiled fondly at your dad and brother as they downed some booze. "I know it's noisy and that's not your thing, but thank you for having us. Well we kinda forced ourselves here, but you could have kicked us out." 

Levi nodded. "I've enjoyed this, noisy yes, but it's been fun." He ate the food and froze. "Wow."

"Is it bad?" You pulled a face. 

"No, it's perfect. Thank you." He smiled at you and leaned closer, but there was a knock at the door. "You expecting someone?"

You shook your head. "No, not really."

You both watched as your brother ran to the door, a tipsy red hint on his face. He threw open the door and greeted Erwin and Hange who had bottles in their hands. Your brother hugged them both. "Come in! It's Levi's birthday party!"

Levi let out a long sigh. "Now I wish I kicked your brother out."

You thumped his arm. "Come on Levi, he's your best friend."

Levi lifted your hair from the back of your neck and licked up it, then he walked over to his friends with hands in his pocket. You wanted to shout at him, but you also kind of liked it. You sighed and turned to finish off the food, Levi was winning your challenge. But of course you weren't going to let him know that, at least not yet.

 

 

 

Hange was in a deep conversation with your dad about how cute you were, Erwin was patting your brothers back as he mumbled about losing his baby sister. You and Levi stuck to the balcony, the wind bit your skin but the view of the snow covered city was too nice. You smiled at Levi as he wrapped a blanket around you, then draped another around himself. He smiled at the city and hung his arms over the railing. "Stunning." You looked at him. "The view."

You looked back out and nodded. "You can really find beauty anywhere." You leaned forward and relaxed. "I do like the view from your apartment."

"Our."

You looked at him, his gaze was intense. "Sorry." You looked away happy that the night hid your blush. "Our. I like the view from our apartment." Levi stood up and messed with his back pocket. "Everything okay?"

He pulled something out and handed it to you. "It's your Christmas present, I would have given it to you earlier but I think your brother would have killed me."

You took it from him and opened it up, you gasped at how beautiful it was. It was a gold ring with a stone in the middle, three stones above and below with gold around them to make them look like stars. Either side of the main stone were gold crescent moons. "It's..." You'd never received something like this before in your life, and you were pretty sure it cost a fortune. "I..."

Levi took the box and placed the ring on your finger. He smiled. "Just say thank you, don't question it." You nodded, mouth open as it sparkled on your hand. "I was right, stunning."

You threw your arms around his neck and hugged him, you didn't want him to see that you were crying a bit. "It's perfect...thank you."

He hugged you back. "Merry Christmas, and thank you for everything."

You pulled away and rubbed your cheeks of tears. You sniffed a little. "When did you get this?"

He shrugged. "When we were on that date."

You furrowed your brows. "But you were looking at that mans ring."

He shook his head and tucked some of your hair behind your ear. "I was actually looking at this ring, but when I heard you coming over I looked at the mens ring. It was nice but I prefer the one you made me."

You blushed and looked down at your ring. "Look at the stars and I'll be looking at them too, then you won't be alone. That's what you said right? I'm guessing now I can carry those stars with me huh? Wow, you're actually a big softy deep down."

Levi smiled and leaned against the railing and looked out at the city again. He said your name softy, then looked at you. "I love you."

You blushed. "I know." He turned away, he probably knew you wouldn't say anything back. You leaned over and kissed his cheek. He looked at you with his eyebrow raised, you had a sweet smile on your face. You let out a sigh. "I think I'm losing that challenge Levi, you're just too good. I believe you really do love the me now."

He smirked at you and leaned against the railing facing you. "So?"

You shook your head. "I didn't say you've won, I said I'm in the process of losing but I haven't lost yet. I'm still second guessing my emotions." You walked to the slide doors and paused before opening. "I've always liked you Levi, but these feelings I have and what you have are scary." You looked at him. "They're stay with me forever scary."

He smiled and walked over, he reached for the door too. "I know, it's terrifying but I want that feeling. The feeling your dad has for your mother. I want that happiness that I know both of us can give each other." He leaned down towards you and gently kissed you. "Take your time."

You nodded. He pulled the door open and was greeted with drunken cheers. You looked up the the stars, then down at your ring. "I don't think I'll need much time." You smiled and kissed the ring. "No, not much at all." You turned and went back inside to the drunken singing of your friends, you were going to enjoy this night to its fullest. 


	6. How he experienced jealousy

You jumped down the last step into the living room and smiled. It'd been a few days since Christmas and New Year, both had been fun and surrounded by family and friends. The reason why you were happy today was, everyone had gone home. You smiled at the clean empty room and breathed in. You loved your family and friends, but god damn can it get suffocating. 

Levi was napping on the sofa, his shirt riding up showing his perfect chiseled stomach. You crouched down and looked, it was impressive. He moved slightly in his sleep, the muscles moving. You flushed at the sight, it looked so good that you found yourself reaching out for them. His skin was so soft. You looked up at his face, he mumbled your name then sighed. You bit your lip and carried on touching.

"Who's the pervert now?" You jumped as Levi gripped your wrist and called your name in a sleepy tone.

"I-It's not what you think!"

He pulled you closer by your wrist, then your lower back. "No?"

"N-no, I was going to pull down your shirt. Y-You could have gotten a cold..." You looked away from him embarrassed. 

He yanked you up to land on top of him, his hand pressing your lower back. "You're a terrible liar."

You flushed. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"If you want to be perverted with me, then go ahead."

You pulled away and sat opposite him. "N-no I'm good, really." You waved your hands at him and laughed. 

He shrugged. "Fine, then I'll do it." He crawled towards you and reached out.

"No." You grabbed his arms and fought with him, he simply stared at you. He steadied his feet then fell on you, your arms pinned above your head. "Levi."

He leaned closer and said your name back at you. "What?"

"Don't."

He smiled lowered his head to rest on your chest, then sighed. "Don't what?"

You turned your head to the side, a flush forming on your cheeks. "Nothing..."

He leaned up and looked at you. "You disturbed my sleep, so now you're my pillow. Got it?" You nodded at him, then he lay back down. "I wouldn't touch you in that way unless you wanted it brat."

You blushed more. "I-I know."

He clicked his tongue. "Unless you're into that sort of thing, a dominating man."

"I think you should shut up now, or I shove you off."

"Sure." He seemed to relax completely onto you, it felt nice. Then he rolled over and pulled you with him, both of you lying on your sides. Before you could speak he stopped you. "Shut it, just let me rest." He pulled you to his chest, it was warm.

"It...it's just weird."

He squeezed you. "Why?"

You shrugged and shuffled closer to him. "Well...we've always butted heads, as a kid we did hug but it was to comfort. I've never...the fact we're doing this as adults with full knowledge your feelings towards me...and...and well you know."

"No, I don't."

You sighed and shuffled up to face him, his eyes held this softness to them. "It's just strange for me, to experience you in a different way. What I mean is..."

Levi tucked your hair behind your ear, he leaned closer and kissed your forehead. "I did so much to you as a kid I hate it, I made you feel confused. I'm...I'm sorry, if you don't want to-"

"No that's thing." You blushed and looked down. "I-I want to." You covered your face with your hands. "It's so stupid, but I want to do this I just keep thinking about the old you. I have to stop because you've changed and mistakes were made in the past, the past. They need to stay there." You curled up and whispered. "Sorry."

Levi laughed and hugged you to his chest. "You're too much sometimes." He hummed as you relaxed. "I find it hard to hold back, but I love you so much that I'd do anything to keep you happy."

 

 

 

 

You woke up with a start, your body was still wrapped up in Levi's arms. You shuffled round, your back against his chest and pulled your phone out to see Erwin. You answered the call. "Hey handsome, how can I help?"

He laughed at your comment. "Thank you for the compliment, but I need to ask you something."

You sat up and stretched. "Sure, what's up?"

"The assistant at the office has had to call in sick, he won't be here to help out for a few weeks."

You hummed. "Sounds serious." You looked to Levi as he moved and looked up at you with sleepy eyes, you smiled and ruffled his hair.

"He's gotta go into hospital."

"Damn, how can I help?"

"Can you cover for him? I know you only assist Levi, but could you just help me out for a bit? Please."

You smiled. "I don't see a problem with that, when do I start?"

"Today? Don't worry I won't ask you to do loads, I just need a little help with dealing with the manga writers." He let out a sigh. "A lot of them have serious attitude."

You laughed and eyed Levi. "I'm sure they're not as bad as grumpy." Levi reached up under your shirt, so you slapped his hand hard. "I'll come in, give me a few minutes." You stood up and stopped before going upstairs. "Oh do you want me to bring in the grump?"

Erwin hummed. "He doesn't need to come in actually, he can have a break."

Levi took your phone from your hand and placed it to his ear. "What do you want?" He sighed. "She agreed?....fine I'm coming in too. Bye." Levi ended the call then handed you your phone back, he looked annoyed. "He likes you."

You pulled a face. "What?"

He turned to you. "Erwin, he likes you a lot."

You walked up the stairs to get changed. "And? I don't understand why that's a problem." You stopped outside your door and turned to face him. "I like him as a friend."

With a quick change you walked back out and found Levi already waiting for you, he had a smart outfit on. You grabbed your coat and got into the lift, but Levi pressed the button for the garage. You looked up at him confused. He looked at you then back at the doors. "I'm taking you to my car, I'm going to bundle you in, drive to a remote location and...."

Levi went quiet, your eyes widened. Then you hit him. "Asshole, you scared me for a minute then."

He laughed and put his arm around you. He leaned closer and kissed your neck. "I wouldn't dare hurt you."

You shuffled away. "I know that." You stepped out of the lift and followed Levi to a classic black Cadillac, your eyes widened as Levi opened the passenger side for you. "Holy shit! This is your car?"

Levi nodded then leaned on the door. "Yeah, why?"

You didn't want to get in, you didn't want to touch it. It was so beautiful and perfect. "It's....it's beautiful. Can I really sit inside? I don't want to damage it, or get it dirty."

Levi laughed and smiled fondly at you. "You can mess my apartment, but not my car?"

You shook your head. "I'm not a car person, but it's just so pretty and so you."

He walked up behind you and pushed you into his car. "Just get in." You sat down and put your belt on, you looked around at how spotless it was. You looked to Levi as he started the car and drove it out into the city, he seemed to look like a model. Levi looked over to you. "What?"

You shrugged. "Just feel like I'm in one of those car adverts, you know. Hot guy, sweet clean car, cruising down the street."

Levi smiled as he turned down the road. "You forgot something."

"What?"

He gave you a quick glance, then looked in the mirrors as he turned again. "You're right about everything, but you forgot a beautiful woman."

You looked out the window. "Well we can find someo....ooooh." You blushed. "Thank you."

Levi clicked his tongue. "You're a slow one sometimes."

"Well I'm not used to compliments, so when I get them it kind of goes over my head." You did the action of something passing over you and made a noise. 

Levi furrowed his brows. "That's not fair."

You shrugged. "Worlds a nasty place Levi, people pick on others." You looked at Levi, he seemed guilty. "Before you say anything, I'm not mad at you anymore. After that day, when you saved me from those teens I forgave you." You relaxed back into the seat and sighed, it was so comfy. 

Levi smiled, his hand reached out and squeezed yours quickly before returning back to the wheel. You knew that what you said had meant a lot to him. The rest of the journey was quiet, light and relaxing. When Levi pulled up you had to break out of your daze, it was so relaxing being in this car with Levi. 

 

 

 

 

You wrote down notes as Erwin spoke about what was on his to do list, he looked exhausted. He had explained to you that after the holidays, it got super busy for prep work. You'd met other Manga writers, the women were so sweet and funny. The men were either nervous at seeing you, or really flirty. 

It was exhausting, but lonely. The whole time you were working, Levi was banished by Erwin to his work room. You missed his side comments, his clicking tongue. Erwin was fun to be around, he made you laugh sometimes but he was so serious. At least Levi was fun, that was a weird thing to admit. 

Erwin called your name, a bright smile on his face as he pushed a young lad towards you. This kid had a dark look in his eyes behind a softness, this kid had seen something bad. He was taller than you, a mop of fluffy brown hair on his head. "This is Eren Jaeger, he's the new rising Manga writer." His eyes were so golden. 

You smiled and shook his hand and said you name. "It's nice to meet you, I live with Levi Ackerman and assist him."

Eren blushed and looked away. "Mr Ackerman...I look up to him a lot..." He turned back to you and smiled. "You're really cute, I can see why he wants you around."

You laughed at him. "Wow, aren't we honest."

He nodded. "Well, I have a goal and to reach it I have to be strong and honest."

You titled your head. "What goal is that then?"

He gripped his fist tightly. "I want to be the best Manga writer at the annual Manga competition. The Manga company Titan always wins..." He looked sad. "Levi could win it easy, but he doesn't take part."

"Let me guess." You folded your arms and sighed. "He believes manga should not be a competition, but it's an art form to express who you are and how you feel."

Eren nodded. "You know him so well."

You laughed and punched his arm making him blush more. "I'd be upset if I didn't, I mean we've been friends since we were kids. But, don't let what he said stop you okay?" You adjusted his messy collar, he held his breath as you got closer to him. "From what I've heard, you are amazing Eren. Be proud of your work and show it off to everyone and beat those Titans okay?"

He nodded. "I will! Also...."

You patted his chest and smiled. "What's up?"

He grabbed your hands. "Will you go on a date with me?"

You stared at him wide eyed, that was straight forward. But before you could answer Eren dropped to his knees, you stumbled back as Levi sent his leg to Eren's gut leaving him on the floor. Levi wrapped his arms around you from behind and looked down at Eren. "Mine." He squeezed your tightly. "She's mine you little shit, got it?"

Eren coughed a few times and nodded. "I'm sorry Mr Ackerman." He bowed on the floor. "Forgive me, just don't give up on teaching me please."

Levi hummed thinking about it. You knocked his gut with your elbow, then gave him a look of don't be a dick. He clicked his tongue. "I'll teach you, only I can remember? Just don't touch her."

You pulled away from Levi and stared at him. "Since when am I yours?" You helped Eren up and smiled at him as you lightly pressed where he was kicked and found muscle. "You okay there?"

He blushed. "I'm fine, thank you...but you're not his?" He looked up at Levi who was staring daggers.

You rolled your eyes at Levi and gave Erwin an evil look for not helping. "No, I don't belong to anyone." You whacked Levi and Erwin at the back of their heads and sighed. "Both idiots, what am I going to do with you." You let out a long sigh. "Look Eren, I'm flattered but...I've just met you, I don't know you at all." You smiled at him. "Besides, if we did go on a date you'd have to put up with my crazy best friend, my clingy brother, obsessive dad." You thumbed over to Erwin. "This tall idiot and lastly, Levi Ackerman who would probably break you if you made me upset a little." You shook your head. "God help you if you made me cry."

Eren nodded, then he got a determined look in his eyes. "Then I'll prove I'm good for you. We'll get to know each other. So, can we be friends?"

You shook his hand. "Friends."

 

 

 

 

Levi had not been in the best of moods, nor had it gotten better when Eren offered to take all of you out to dinner. Though you didn't let it bother you, it was BBQ. You smiled at the meat sizzled in front of you, a cold glass of water beside you and Levi irradiating hated to your other side.

Eren smiled as he talked at you about many things, you were happy to listen. You couldn't get over how sweet and young he was. It was kind of funny when you asked him a question he just seemed to light up, and go on, and on...and on. He was a fun little kid, Hange would love him.

You looked to Erwin who took over the conversation, this allowed you to address Levi. You turned your head to him and smiled. "Everything okay?"

He eyed you. "Peachy."

"Oh really?" You leaned on your hand and used your other to poke a line between his eyebrows. "Then why the frown?"

"I'm fine."

You pulled away. "Levi you're oozing hatred and annoyance."

He looked at you and sighed. "You said you're not mine."

You smiled and pulled at his shirt, your eyes watching your hand. "I did, because I'm not an object."

He grabbed your hand and played with the ring he bought you. "I don't see you as that. What I meant to the kid was I love you, you mean everything to me." He sighed. "But that's stupid to say to a kid who looks up to me."

You shook you head. "I think that's far better to say, plus you kicked him, twice. I had to tell you off some how and saying I wasn't yours, well was the only way I cold get back at you." You sat up straight and plated some food. "Now eat, if you behave and be nice you get a reward."

Levi smirked. "I like that." He looked at Eren "Jaeger? Hows the next chapter going?"

Eren put his chopsticks down. "Good, really good but umm...." He rubbed the back of his neck and kept looking over to you. "I'm having trouble with this one scene, you know where the characters are expressing their love..."

Levi leaned back in the set. "You ever slept with a woman?"

Eren flushed. "Y-yeah, of course but I mean..." He pulled at his earlobe. "Not like you two, I'm much younger so I haven't had much....experience."

Levi shrugged. "You don't have to be graphic in drawing it." Levi looked to you. "Hey?"

You stopped drinking, this conversation was fun. "Yeah?"

"Don't you need to go to the bathroom?"

You shook your head. "Nope I don't."

Levi gritted his teeth. "Brat?"

"Look grumpy, I know you guys are going to talk about sex and love making right? It doesn't bother me. And! If you're going to write about a man and a woman, wouldn't it be best for a woman to be here." You shrugged. "To give you some advice."

Levi leaned closer. "Now."

You looked to Erwin who mouthed sorry. You let out a sigh. "Party pooper." You pushed past Levi out of the booth and turned to the boys. "I'll be at the bar drinking booze if you need me, when you decide to grow a vagina come find me and I'll give you some advice."

Levi titled his head. "Isn't the term grow some balls?"

You grinned and put your hands on your hips. "Nope because they're fragile. But a vagina? They take a pounding." You poked Levi's chest. "Put that in your fucking Manga. Later nerds!" You walked off with Levi laughing behind you. You couldn't help but smile.

You plopped yourself at the bar and asked for your favourite drink, it was like heaven when you drank it. You relaxed and smiled, this was nice. You rarely got time to yourself to enjoy, the only other time was in your room but this felt a little free for once. It was confusing because you loved being wrapped up like a burrito in blankets, Netflix on, or playing a game, or calling Hange or your family. 

"That wasn't nice of them to kick such a cute, funny woman like you out of their group." You turned to the man as he sat down next to you, a new drink for you in his hand and a glass of whisky for himself in the other. His hair was golden and long like a lions mane, it seemed so silky too as it fell over one of his eyes. As he pulled it behind his ear you saw the bracelets around his wrist leading to his elegant big hands, his ear had a black piercing in. He smiled at you, his blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

You nodded. "Well their loss I guess, they don't know just how funny I am."

He chuckled at you giving you more of a chance to look at him. His face was slightly long, his jaw beautifully defined. This man was made by the gods. His shirt lay slightly open showing his collarbones and muscled chest. His crisp white shirt was met with a waistcoat and loose red scarf. "You are a charmer." He tilted his head at you.

This man was pretty, really pretty and you were sure women and men fell to his knees, but lucky for you your heart seemed to only hold one man in it. You smiled. "I'm a deadly one."

He laughed again and held out his hand. "I'm Ryou Mori, it's a pleasure to meet you."

You shook his hand and said your name. "Nice to meet you too."

He pulled his hand away with a smile. "You know, you remind me of a little bird trapped in a cage." You titled your head as he looked at the bar, his chin resting on his hands as he thought. "The men in your life seem to trap you, keep you close because they know how precocious you are." He looked you up and down. "And how dangerous it would be to let you go. Tell me little bird, which man holds you down with chains?"

Your first thought was to say, what the fuck? But in a way he had a little point, however you loved the men and women in your lives. "No one, I choose to be in the life I live."

He hummed. "Fascinating, a little bird who locks the cage herself." He leaned closer. "I like you."

You pulled your hands away before he could grip them. "I like me too, I'm pretty amazing." 

You saw familiar hands press against the bar either side of you, then you smelt something comforting and familiar too. His voice made your heart beat fast. "You can come back now brat, the kid has some questions for you so don't embarrass him."

Levi watched you swivel round in your chair, a smile on your face. "I promise I won't."

He smiled. "Good girl." He looked to the side, his eyes narrowed.

You smiled. "Oh! I made a friend, this is-"

"Ryou Mori, I know." Levi pulled you closer to him. "He's the top manga writer for Titan."

Ryou smiled, it was slightly sinister. "Levi, it's been a while. How are things? Still having romance problems like your-"

"We'll talk another time Mori, but for now I have to take this brat back to her table." He pulled you off your seat and with him to the table. "We have work to do."

You waved at Ryou Mori. "Bye Mr Mori." 

He smiled and waved back. "Bye little bird."

Levi pulled you against him then whispered in your ear. "Don't get too close to him."

"Why?"

Levi eyed Ryou as a group of girls approached him, their eyes locking with each other. "He may seem like a prince but-"

"He's actually a demon." Levi looked down at you. "I gathered that when I spoke to him, come on who do you take me for grumpy." You sat down in the booth and became trapped by Levi again and smiled at Eren. "Sooooo....how may I help."

Eren flushed as the looked at you then Levi, as if asking permission. "I-I just want to ask a few things, I need a girls point of few on...physical romance."

You smiled. "No problem, I can help just one thing."

"Yeah?"

You turned to Levi and Erwin. "Go away."

Levi clicked his tongue. "You've gotta be fucking with me."

Erwin laughed. "Well we told her to go."

"Yeah Levi." You grinned. "You told me to go, now go."

Levi twisted to face you. "No fucking way."

You shrugged. "Yeah figured as much so Eren? Swap with Levi please, we'll talk quietly then."

Erwin nudged Levi. "Come on, it's only fair."

You watched them swap round then shuffled closer to Eren, it was a good job the bar was busy so you could speak without the others hearing. "So kid, what do you wanna know?"

Eren leaned over and asked question after question, they weren't too bad. He was very innocent with his questions, he mainly wanted to know what it's like for women when it's their first time. You asked him to describe his female character so you could get into the mindset, figure out what she'd want. It was kind of sweet how innocent Eren was, but he was so determined to get everything right.

You liked this, all of this. Before, when you lived with your dad and brother, your life was them and that's it. But now, being around Levi so much he'd opened doors for you. You'd met some wonderful people and you were pretty sure there were more along the way.

After you finished talking with Eren, the four of you had some more food and drinks then parted ways. Levi had made sure he didn't drink a drop of booze so he could drive you both home. You were a little sleepy and happy, you had a few to drink.

Levi walked with you into the apartment and went straight of a glass of booze, he felt a little left out back at the bar and he seemed a little on edge. You walked over and sat on the counter much to his disapproval. "Everything alright sunshine?"

He leaned against the counter opposite and downed two glasses, he let out a gasp. "I'm experiencing something strong, an emotion I don't like."

You motioned him to come closer, which he complied after downing another drink. You reached out for the bottle and instead of pouring a glass, you drank from the bottle. You wrapped a leg around Levi's waist and pulled him against you. "What emotion is that grumpy?"

Levi took the bottle back from you and placed his hand on your lower back as he took a swig. He sighed, leaned forward and placed his forehead on your shoulder. "I was very jealous today."

You giggled and wrapped your arms around him. "It's okay. You're probably really confused right now, but I've had a few to drink and I think you are adorable."

You heard him put the bottle down, then he wrapped his arms around you. You could feel him relax into your arms and let out a long sigh. His head shifted, his breath was on your neck. You felt his nose rub against the skin before feeling his lips. He nipped and sucked at the skin as his hand traveled down your side and squeezed your hip.

You let out a hum of pleasure as he pressed his pelvis into yours. Your leg hooked around him automatically pulled him closer. You moved your head to the side more, to give Levi more access. 

Levi's hand held the back of your neck to guide it as he kissed around the front of your neck to the other side. He growled against your skin, vibrations shaking your body as you gripped his back. He smirked when you whimpered because he abandoned your neck. His forehead tapped yours, his big hands cupping your face. He lifted your head up and kissed you. 

This kiss was different from the last time, this one was more fierce. It was needy, possessive. As if he was making a mark on you. He bit your lip making you yelp, it was perfect. He divulged himself in your open mouth, his tongue dancing with yours in a heated kiss. The hunger you've been having for Levi was being fed, but there was another hunger present for him. You were losing control.

Levi panted then trailed kisses along your jaw back to your neck, he eyed your pink face. You closed your eyes in embarrassment. You jumped when you felt him bite your neck, his tongue soothing the spot right after. You hummed and bit your lip at the sensation, he was marking you. 

You opened your eyes when you felt the cold on your neck, a spot was throbbing in slight pain. You watched Levi eye your neck, then look at you. His voice was husky when he spoke, his lips red. "Now I feel better."

You patted your neck, then realised what has just happened, your senses rushing back to you. You face exploded with red. "Y-you asshole."

He leaned forward and lightly kissed your lips. "I won't do anything to you because you've had a few to drink. You're not drunk but..." He leaned forward and whispered in your ear. "I want you to be sober so you can feel and remember everything." He watched you blush hard. "I also want you to admit you love me first and when you do, I won't hold back." He called your name and lifted your chin up to meet his gaze. "I promise."

You nodded at him. "Okay grumpy." You smiled. "Okay and thank you, though I'm not happy you marked me."

He shrugged and helped you off the counter. "You made me jealous, so I had to react." He kissed the top of your head and smiled at you lovingly. "I will tell you everything going on in my head, I will it's just hard."

You laughed and hugged his side before walking to the stairs with to go to bed. "I know, and I'm happy to wait." You got onto your tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Good night."

You walked into your room after Levi said goodnight too. You locked it shut and felt your heart almost explode. You sat on the floor and looked at your room, you couldn't believe what you'd just done in the kitchen. You wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out again.

You let out a giggle when you remembered Levi's hands, his lips, his pelvis. It felt good, dangerously good. So, why were you holding back? Why couldn't you say you loved him? You knew what it was, the one thing. Levi's secret. You furrowed your brows. What was in his manga? What was so important that he had to hide from you? So you did what you knew was best, you texted your best friend Hange to read Levi's manga. You asked her to let you know if there was anything major you needed to be aware of, she knew your history with Levi. She knew all the stories. You put your phone down, nerves in your stomach. You hoped, really hoped that it was anything serious. You hoped breaking Levi's one rule wouldn't ruin everything good you'd built. 


	7. How they connected

You blew a raspberry as you stared at the wall, your hands patting your sides.  Erwin had left you in his office while he went to a meeting, he said you could spend this time with yourself. It was nice for a bit, but you were bored, and you were in someone elses office.

You span round and began to snoop around. You picked up a picture on his desk of him and Levi, it made you smile. You put it back and looked at the rest of his desk, it was big, clean and simple. So, you sat back in his big leather chair and span round. You giggled to yourself and span round quickly and pretended to fire a gun. 

You turned around then span back. You squealed when Ryou Mori smiled and waved at you. "Hi little bird, you seem to be having fun."

"What can I say." You shrugged. "I've been left unattended in a bosses office, I'm going to do something stupid."

He smiled and walked around the office, his soft hair flowing down and light touching his shoulders. "It's very...cold." He turned and frowned at you. "I was expecting more from the head of this Manga company."

"He rarely spends time in here." You span round a bit. "Always on his feet meeting his workers, he likes to connect with them."

Ryou walked closer and sat opposite you in the guest chair. "That's thoughtful of him."

You leaned forward, chin on hands. "What are you doing here? Trying to spy on the writers?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, I wanted to see you." He smiled at you, an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh, and Levi. I want to talk to him about the Manga competition."

You looked to Levi in the picture and smiled. "He doesn't do those things." You looked back at Ryou. "He doesn't think expressive art that helps people should be put against each other. I'm putting his words into lighter ones, the original, I believe had swear words in."

Ryou leaned closer. "How about we play?"

You pulled away. "No thank you."

Ryou walked round to your side, his hand sliding up your leg. "Just a little fun, I won't tell." He leaned closer and whispered in your ear. "I promise."

You messed with your phone to your side and called Levi, he was somewhere in the office today. He picked up, you could hear him asking what's up or some comment saying did you miss me? But, you wanted him to hear what was going on. "Ryou, please move your hand from there."

Ryou took your hand and played with the ring Levi got you, his other hand squeezed your upper thigh. "This is beautiful, who got it you?"

You pulled your hand away. "Secret, now please stop touching me."

The door flew open and Levi walked in with two cups of tea, Ryou pulled away and acted like nothing happened and sat back in the chair. Levi did notice. He strode over to you and sat on the desk. You cupped the tea in your hands and smiled at it's warmth. "What do you want Mori?"

The beautiful man laughed then waved off Levi. "So cold Levi, come now we're all friends here."

Levi eyed him. "Only thing I see is a piece of shit." He looked down at you. "And a cheeky brat who I adore, I don't see a friend."

You felt awkward, thought the comment from Levi was nice, it was weird. The tension could be cut with a knife it was that bad. You shuffled in your seat, Levi seemed to notice. Even though he did't express himself much, he was very good at reading you. He called your name making you look at him. "I'm sorry, I'll deal with this." Levi stood up and walked towards Ryou making him stand. "I know why you're here, I won't be part of that competition."

"What a shame Levi..." He smiled at looked at you. "Is it because you're too afraid?" 

Levi grabbed Ryou's shirt. "Leave her out of this."

He laughed and looked at Levi. "I'm afraid that's impossible and you know it." He brushed Levi off and adjusted his shirt. "So weak."

Levi smirked. "I won't be a part of that competition, but I will sure as hell help Eren beat your sorry ass out of the Manga industry." He stepped closer to Ryou, fear all over the perfect blondes face. "I will break you so much you'd wished you'd never crossed me. And if you ever go near her again, or force yourself on her." Levi leaned over and whispered in Ryou's ear. You couldn't hear what he said but you did watch his face become white. 

He looked to Levi. "You wouldn't..."

Levi pulled away, then he slammed his foot right below Ryou's crotch. "Try me."

You walked over and held Levi's arm. "Levi, please." You squeezed his arm. 

He smiled at you and let Ryou go as he turned to you and brushed your hair from your face. "I'd leave now Ryou."

You watched as his fear turned to anger, he looked at you and licked his lips slowly making you shiver and pull yourself into Levi's chest. You buried your head into the soft, nice smelling muscle and held back tears. When the door slammed shut, your whole body relaxed into Levi. He held you tightly as you began to whimper. You were grateful that you always have your phone on you, and Levi is always near by. 

Being handled like that was not what was on your list today, with the fact you already had a lot on your mind too with Levi. This was stressful, painful and just exhausting. It hurt to be held by Levi, but it also healed. 

Levi pulled you away and cupped your face. "Breathe." He said your name. "Just breathe okay?"

You nodded and sniffed. "Thank you...for coming....thank you..." You rubbed your eyes. "God I'm an idiot sometimes."

"No, don't say that." He kissed your nose, your forehead, your temple and cheek. "Don't say stuff like that, you are not to blame. I can kill him if you want?"

You started laughing and rubbed the last of your tears. "Leviiii."

He smiled then kissed you, it was light at first then he deepened the kiss. It was gentle and soothing, everything seemed to melt away. But then again, he stopped and trailed a kiss along your jaw. "That's better."

You hummed at him. "He really is a demon."

Levi pulled you to the seat and sat you down, then he knelt down as he spoke. "I told you he was, and I doubt he'll give up. I won't leave you, I won't let him touch you like that again."

You nodded with a smile then looked at Levi confused. "Why are you kneeling in front of me?"

"I wanna know." His hands snaked up your legs and rest on just above your knees. His eyes watched his hands then darted up to you. "Where he touched you."

You looked away blushing. "You don't have to-"

"I want to know..." He leaned down and kissed the side of your knee. "So I can get rid of the feeling."

You squeezed your legs together, you shouldn't. But you wanted to. "He..." Levi looked up at you making your heart hammer in your chest. "He touched my thigh."

Levi moved his hand up your thigh slowly. "Tell me how far."

His hand moved up and pushed your skirt, he was halfway up. His eyes looked to you, then his hand. He got closer to your heat, where the skin was beginning to get really sensitive. "S-stop!"

He looked up to you then down at your thigh. "That far...Tch, I'll kill him." He gripped your thigh in anger at Ryou, but as a result you moaned and squeezed his hand with your legs. Levi said your name, he leaned forward his lips trailing your jaw to your ear and whispered. "Beautiful."

You gripped Levi's shoulders and pushed him away from your neck. "O-okay I think his touch is gone."

Levi leaned back down. "Not yet." He pulled your legs slightly apart and licked a trail of where Ryou's hand had been. You hummed, hands gripping the arms of the chair. He looked up at you as he carried his movement then stopped where you told him to. You jumped when you felt him bite the skin and sucked, the pain and pleasure shooting up your leg to your heat. He pulled away and kissed your stomach, chest, neck then finally lips. "Better."

You pushed Levi away and pulled your skirt up to see a large red mark forming, that made two now on show. You frowned at him. "What is it with you and marking me?"

He kissed the mark on your neck covered by a scarf. "Because, I always think of you. I want you to always think of me. Plus it's fun."

You got up and shoved Levi down into the chair, he simply stared at you eyes slightly wide. You straddled him and held his shoulders. "This fun to you?"

He looked up at you, his arms hanging off either side of the seat. "Hmm." He titled his head and shrugged.

You sat down on him, pelvises and chests pressed against each other. "How about now?"

His lips brushed your ear. "Very."

"Good." You nibbled he earlobe. "Because this is what you do to me." You grinded against him, he chest rumbled with a growl. You licked a spot on his neck and bit down, his gasp made you smile. Then you pulled away and adjusted your clothes, Levi was sat there confused. You giggled at him. "Well, now you know how I feel."

"Not really." He got up and looked at the mark forming on his neck. "I really enjoyed that, now I have a mark." He smirked at you. "I look forward to you telling me those three words, the things I'm going to do to you after."

You flushed red, you were so close to saying it, you really were. You picked your phone from the desk and squeezed it, you wanted Hange to hurry up. You punched Levi and smiled. "Like I said before, you haven't won yet."

He ruffled your hair and thumped you back. "Only a matter of time."

 

 

 

 

Levi was sat with the other Manga writers and Erwin in a big meeting, they had many of these when the new year was here. You sat in the corner making sure your neck was covered, your skirt was down. Erwin's voice was soothing to listen to, he was a nice guy so everyone turned up. 

You looked up at the group and locked eyes with Eren, he grinned and gave you a little wave. You giggled and waved back, the kid was really cute and since your chat he's called you a few times and asked more questions. You were confident in the boy, he was going to produce a great chapter. 

Erwin called the end of the meeting, everyone left but the four of you. Levi was making some notes, he must have had an idea. Eren made his way to you with a note book, Erwin gave up on packing up and sat with you as well. 

You smiled. "Well how can I help?"

"Just smile." Erwin smiled at you and rubbed his tired eyes. "Just keep smiling please."

You ran your fingers through his hair. "You look exhausted."

"I am." He closed his eyes for a moment.

"You should get some sleep."

He shook his head. "I've gotta work."

You pulled Erwin's ear causing him to yelp in pain. "You better go to sleep mister, or I'll rain upon you with my mighty fury." You leaned closer. "And trust me you don't want that, just ask Levi."

Erwin looked over to Levi as he was writing and listening. "Levi? Should I listen to her?"

Levi looked up, his eyes cold. "Yes, you don't want to see what she's like when she's angry." He looked off into the distance. "I will never forget that day..."

"What day?" You let go of Erwin making him rub his ear.

Levi sighed. "You know that scar I have on my side?" Erwin nodded. Levi looked at you. "That sleeping monster there did it to me." Everyone looked at you as you sat there smiling. "That's why when she gets a little mad now, I stop. Who knows what she will do now..."

You stood up making them all jump, you rolled your eyes. "Oh come on guys, I'm not that bad." You looked to Levi. "And that scar isn't so bad....right?"

Levi gave you a small smile, he was just messing with the guys. The scar wasn't too bad, but that day you did go mental. You saw red that day, Levi had pushed you too far with his teasing while you were friends. You exploded at him, you flew through the air like a flying squirrel and just attacked. In the scuffle between you two you'd made his lip and nose bleed. You rolled down the hill fighting, his side hit a rock causing the scar he has. You punched him a few times while straddling him, you panted a few times then cried. 

You shook yourself and realised you were making tea as the guys talked. You placed it down for the guys and sat back down, they seemed more relaxed as you stared into your cup. You looked up as the guys talked fondly about things, a smile on their faces. Even Levi was smiling.

Levi looked at you then Erwin. "I have a request Erwin."

He looked to Levi and sipped his tea. "What is it?"

"I have these tickets, to go to a hot springs for a week. The weather is better now and I want to go." He moved his note book towards Erwin. "I'm up to date with my Manga and this is a collection of my ideas ahead. Read them and approve them, I want to go on a real break."

Erwin flicked through the note book, his eyebrows raised. "These are good, really good." He slammed it closed and put it in his pocket. "Alright, you can have that holiday. I won't contact you about work the whole time, just give me the dates you're going and I'll make note and tell the team."

Levi leaned back in his chair, he seemed to be relaxing. "Good, thanks. But, I'm not going alone. I have two tickets."

"Oh yeah." You gulped some tea down. "My dad's gift to you, who you taking?"

"You."

"What?" You flushed. "I couldn't, I've never been and I don't know the etiquette or what to take and wear!"

Levi flicked your forehead. "Calm down, I'll pack for you."

"You're not touching my underwear."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine you can pack them, but I'll do the rest."

You sat back. "Nothing too silly."

"Promise."

Erwin smiled with a shrug. "Alright, I'll have to ask Hange to cover if my assistant is not back while you're away."

Eren furrowed his brows. "How come he gets a long break?"

"Because he's always early with his work."

"I'll be like that." He stood up and gripped his fist. "I promise I'll be the best Manga writer."

Levi folded his arms and lounged back in his chair. "Good luck kid."

Eren turned to you, his eyes like a puppies. "I need your help again."

"Alright." You giggled. "Let's go back to mine and Levi's and we'll work together."

 

 

 

 

Levi was already packing your things into a bag by the time you and Eren had finished talking about the major things in his manga. You watched him draw a basic version of his characters, even without his manga equipment he was really good. You smiled at the female character, she was a quiet one but thought a lot. Her boyfriend in the manga was the popular kid, who broke down the walls of what was expected of him. Now in the story line he was still popular, but he had a punk look to him. 

You hummed and tapped the page at his note. "You gotta give her more courage Eren, don't make her so weak."

He nodded. "Yeah, character development right?"

Levi bopped Eren's head with his fist. "That's right." He sat next to him and looked at what the two of you had done so far. "She's good." He looked up at you and smiled. "You know your stuff."

You giggled. "Dunno whether I should be proud of it, or ashamed."

"Proud." He turned a page and hummed. "She looks like someone we know." 

Eren flushed and said your name. "I'm sorry, but I put you in my manga!"

You leaned over and looked at her. "Oh cool! What role does she play?"

He looked away from you. "She's umm, she's the woman who made my main guy be who he is. He loved her ages ago, before his girlfriend. They reunite and he has conflicting feelings, but she's married to a man she's always loved. She then becomes his sensei, she's fun, weird and dirty minded like you." He smiled and tapped the face of the woman with his finger. "The main will always love her, but he loves his girlfriend deeply too."

You hugged him. "That is adorable Eren, I'm flattered that I'm kinda immortalized in a manga." You picked up the picture. "Can you draw a special one just for me? You know of her being stupid?"

He nodded with a bright smile. "I'd love to, should be done for when you get back from your trip."

"Oh no! Take your time with it please. No need to rush." He nodded and looked at Levi, then back at you. It felt weird, like they were communicating about something. "Something I should know about?"

Levi shook his head. "No, just being a bit jealous is all."

"You're such a piece of shit sometimes Levi, well I'll leave you boys to whatever eye fucking you're doing." You walked over to the living room and jumped on the sofa, tv on high so you couldn't hear them talk clearly. "Wear glasses for protection!"

Levi threw a packet of chocolate at you. "Shut up and eat brat."

You ripped into the packet. "Thank you oh God of food goodness." Levi clicked his tongue at you. You turned the TV up and watched a horror, you couldn't believe how predictable horrors were these days. You had trouble getting scared anymore. 

The woman on the screen said they should split up, you rolled your eyes and pulled out your phone, Hange was always your horror buddy. Like you, Hange loves to rip apart and laugh at horrors. You sent her a text asking how things were going with the project you set her. She didn't reply back quickly, which meant she was engrossed in her work. So you texted her repeatedly, you wanted someone to talk to and you brother was just going to ask about Levi and what he's done to you.

Hange texted back.

**Hey cupcake! God I miss you're cute**

**face. I'm busy with that project you**

**asked me to do. I'm halfway through**

**this and well, you're going to want to**

**take a look at this...I'll read the new**

**stuff soon to confirm what I think**

**I've found.**

You pulled a face, must be something serious. So you texted back that you will plan a meet up once she's done, because you are going away for a week with Levi to a hot springs. She only texted back one thing.

**;)**

You left it at that, you didn't reply because part of you knew that things were going to happen on this trip. You were sure you were going to say those three words. You sat back and stared at the screen, they were doing something else stupid by investigating a sound. You slid down in your seat then let out a sigh, things had to be complicated. You couldn't understand why things could be simple.

Levi shouted your name. "Eren is going now."

You waved at the kid. "Bye Eren, thanks for coming round."

"No it's okay." He smiled and waved back in the doorway. "Thanks for all your help."

You turned back to the TV and watched someone get killed, it was over the top. You turned to look at the space next to you as Levi hopped over the sofa and sat down. He clicked his tongue and handed you a bottle of water. "If these movies are so predictable, why do you watch them?"

"Because it's entertaining." You looked back at the TV. "And it's funny. Plus I like horror." You felt a blast of cold air on your neck and jumped. "Hey!"

Levi slid on the sofa and lay his head on your lap. "You're too easy."

"Careful Levi, remember who was the one who scared you."

He laughed, turned his head and looked up at you. "I'm sure you wouldn't do that again."

You played with his hair and watched the movie, a blonde big boobed girl was being chased. "And I'm sure you won't push me like that again."

"Never, you're frightening when angry." He took your hand and placed around him, he turned towards your stomach and hugged you. "Before you protest, I just want to do this for a bit."

"Jealous feelings again?" He hummed into your stomach, he was like a child sometimes and that side was only for you. You smiled down at him and enjoyed the rest of your bad horror, it felt nice. You could get used to this, but there was this feeling in the pit of your stomach. It was all up to Hange now, whatever she finds could determine if you become Levi's or never be with him. 


	8. How she broke the promise

You walked around the lobby, it was quiet and peaceful. You looked closer at water feature and smiled. Levi's voice made your jump. "What? But I booked it before hand."

You walked closer. "Everything okay?"

The woman behind the desk bowed to you. "I'm so sorry Mrs Ackerman, I was just explaining to your husband that the room he booked is not available." She typed away at the computer, you stared at Levi. Did she call you Mrs Ackerman? "It appears it was double booked."

Levi leaned on the desk. "So what happens now?"

She smiled. "Well we will upgrade you, it would be wrong of us to not to." She handed over a key. "So the new room has it's own private hot spring, your own room attendant, food and drink will be delivered to your room. The room itself is away from the main part of the hotel, it's a little more private." She smiled at the two of you as your bags were being taken. "Just follow the young gentleman behind you, please enjoy your honeymoon."

Before you could speak Levi grabbed your arm and led you away. "Come on darling wife, we have to enjoy our honeymoon."

You leaned closer and whispered just so he could hear. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

He smiled. "Of course, because I'm on my honeymoon with my wife.

"Bite me."

You gave you a side glance then looked to the man in front, he raised his voice so he and other could hear. "Darling! So forward at this time of day, and in public. Wait until we get to the room."

People began looking and laughing, you turned bright red. "Such an asshole."

You walked the rest of the way in silence, mainly due to annoyance at Levi and curiosity of the place. The man led you outside the building to a massive garden, near the end there were little rooms dotted about. These rooms were the special, high end ones. These were the rooms you and Levi were to stay in. 

He reached the last one and opened the door for you both. Levi walked in first and wondered off, you stuck with the room attendant. He smiled and placed your bags down. "Here's your key miss, if you need anything just call. When you want your food call for us as well, we'll deliver it all for you. Your robes for going outside, around the room and after a bath are in the closet for you." He handed the key over and bowed to you. "Please enjoy your stay here, and congratulations."

He walked out and closed the door, you turned and walked into the living room more. The area was spacious, with cushions on the floor with the table. You walked to the screen doors to reveal the hot spring and a beautiful private garden. Levi called your name from the living room. "You're going to want to see this." You followed him to another slide door that revealed a large bedroom, and one massive bed. "Looks like we're sharing."

You ran and jumped on the bed, it was like sleeping on candy floss. You smiled and wiggled on the bed. "It's so damn comfy."

You felt the bed dip, you turned your head to see Levi doing the same as you. He smiled at you. "It is, so you don't mind sharing?"

You shook your head. "No, I don't mind one bit. It's a massive bed after all." You rolled over onto your side. "Plus it's too cruel to kick one of us to the floor, we'll make the most of my dad's gift." He reached out and brushed the hair out of your face. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look beautiful."

"Says the man who was made my a god." You sat up and stretched. "Think I'm going for a dip in the hot spring."

Levi smiled. "You do know it's a couples one, right?"

You blushed. "No spying when I change."

 

 

 

 

The robe was short, a bit too short for your liking. You walked from the bedroom, past Levi in the living room as he made some notes. You heard him stop, a blush creeping across your face. This robe stopped half way up your thighs, the front showed off more cleavage than you wanted. 

Levi called out your name making you stop in place. "Why are you skulking about?"

"No reason."

You heard Levi move then stop. "Ah...umm." 

You turned to face him, his face flushed. You tried to cover yourself up. "This umm, yeah it's a bit....revealing..."

Levi walked closer, he ran his fingers through your hair. His mouth leaned down and traced the skin up your neck to your ear. "You look good."

"No." You pushed Levi off. "I-I don't, but thank you. I'm going to go for our private hot spring before I get more embarrassed." 

Levi's eyes were on you the whole time, he was making you feel good, sexy in fact. Usually you'd cower away from this. You had fun with it. For all the times he'd teased you, now it was your turn. So, with Levi watching, you slowly took off the robe to reveal your bikini. You stepped into the shower and cleaned yourself, then got into the hot spring.

You let out a long sigh and smiled, all aches in your muscles fading away. Your eyes flew open as you watched Levi in a robe walk over to the shower, your pulse quickened as he took his robe off. You moved in the spring to get a closer look.

His muscles moved with him, when he sighed from the water his chest rose and fell. Your eyes became half lidded as you watched him, the water dancing down his skin. Your heart jumped when he raked back his hair. 

Levi walked over then sank in the water opposite you. He smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Fine." You pulled your arms out of the water and lay them on the side, your breasts showing out of the water. 

Levi flushed then did the same as you, his pecs showing making you flush. It seemed the two of you were having a competition. You both tried everything to make the other nervous, for one of you to give in. But, it seemed luck was on your side. Levi seemed to be failing, but it wasn't so much of a sweet victory.

Levi seemed to be overheating. You stood up out of the water. "Levi?" He flushed even more, his eyes closing. You grabbed him and supported his heavy body towards the living room. You wrapped up in a robe, grabbed a fan and a glass of water and began fanning him. 

You supported his head on your lap and gave him some water. "Hmm thank you." His voice was a little weak.

"You're an idiot, why didn't you say you were feeling hot?"

He smiled up at you. "I was having too much fun."

You cupped his face and smiled. "You're an idiot."

He closed his eyes and kept smiling. "Yeah." You leaned down and kissed him on the lips, they were so warm and soft. His eyes opened. "What was that for?"

"Because."

He laughed and brushed your cheek with his hand. "Because of what?"

You pulled a face at him, your heartbeat was in your ears. Then you said it before you realised it. "I love." You caught yourself. 

Levi sat up and faced you. "Did...were you?"

Your eyes welled up. "I umm l...." You stood up and walked to the bedroom. "I'm going into the town for a bit." You changed your robe, you pushed the front door. "Umm don't wait up."

 

 

 

 

You stared into your cup in the cafe, everyone in the town was wearing robes like yourself. Your heart was heavy, you wanted to say it. You really wanted to confess but, the manga. 

You let out a long sigh and looked at the ring Levi gave you for Christmas, you began smiling. Seeing the stars in your hands brought back memories, good ones. You looked at your phone then saw Hange's name come up. "Yeah?"

Hange shouted your name. "I've got so much to tell yo-wait? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm...I almost said I love you to him."

She went quiet for a bit. "I guess it's perfect timing from me then huh? I've read everything, it took a lot but I've got it done." You heard as if she was walking about. "Look just read the manga, you need to."

"I made a promise Hange."

"If you ever want to understand that man, read the manga. Now." 

You went quiet and looked around the town, then you spotted somewhere with a sign advertising manga's. "Okay, is there anything I need to be careful about?"

She sighed. "Just keep reading, don't stop. Just keep reading. Don't freak out either."

"Okay." You walked over to the shop and looked around then froze. With a shaky hand you reached out and picked up a manga, your heart hammered in your chest. The front cover had a girl who look just like you. "Hange?"

"Just keep going." You flicked through it, everything in the manga was yours and Levi's life. You were angry at first until you noticed the manga was in Levi's view. "I gotta go Hange." You ended the call. You looked to when you fell on him as a kid, you remember he made you cry but here it told you what he was thinking. 

_'The love of my life just fell on me, she was so beautiful. She smelt divine. If only I could tell her I like her.'_ Then he said everything he did on that day.  _'I'm the idiot, why couldn't I just say it, that I like you.'_

You flicked through it to the day you left.  _'Today's the day, I will tell her I love her. Look at her shes so beautiful.'_ Then you told him you were leaving and he exploded at you just on that day, but his thought told a different story.  _'No, stop it, stop saying that. I'm idiot! I made her cry! Chase after her! Tell her! Shout it now! I love you!'_

Then you looked to when your brother called him, the day you moved back.  _'She's back, she's finally back. I've spent my life since she's gone trying to become the man she deserves. I cannot let her go again. I love her.'_

The day when you went on a date.  _'It was like the world slowed down when she came running over, that adorable hat, coat, boots and bag. I love you so much it hurts, but it hurts more to know that I damaged you._ _'_

When he escorted you to your room, after the door of your bedroom closed he went back and stood outside your room.  _'Just knock, ask her to let you in. Stop being like this, just tell her everything, tell her how we really think and feel.'_

When you kissed.  _'Fireworks, electricity. If this was heaven then I wanted to be here forever. I wanted to indulge, but I couldn't do that to her. I want her to say I love you, I want her to love me like I love her. This challenge..this god damn challenge.'_

His birthday.  _'It was perfect, no she was perfect in every way. That ring is my heart, I want her to carry it always. I want her to know that no matter what, she'll always have me.'_

The day you were assaulted. _'I wanted to kill him, to end him for making her like this. But I wanted to hold her. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I've done it again. I've failed_ _you.'_

You put the manga down, all this time. He tried so hard all these years to say what he felt, he tried really hard and this was the only way he could. You looked out at the street, you weren't mad but touched. He was trying to hide his manga from you because he wanted you to know how he felt, he wanted to tell you and not his manga. You laughed as you cried, unless someone really knew the two of you they wouldn't realise that all of this manga was true. 

 

 

 

Levi jumped when you ran into the room, tears in your eyes and down your face. He stood up and called your name. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

You walked up to him and slapped him, then you grabbed his face and kissed him hard. You pulled away. "You are a fucking idiot you know that?"

"I don't understand..."

"I read it Levi." You looked down to the ground. "For ages I've wanted to say this." You looked up. "I love you, I love you so fucking much it hurts. I held this back because you were keeping a secret." You sniffed and backed away from his arms. "I got Hange to read your manga, she called me and said I had to read some for myself. I'm sorry I broke our promise but I had to know. I never knew...I never knew you felt that way, all the times you fought with yourself."

"I didn't want you to read that manga. But I'm not mad at you." Levi sat down on the floor. "I'm mad at myself for never being able to say any of that in real life. To hear you say those three words, I just." You heard him sniff. He looked up at you and smiled. "I'm so fucking happy. I promise I will tell you how I feel always, I promise just say those words again. Please."

You knelt down in front of Levi, you cupped his face. "I love you." 

He kissed you. "Again."

You laughed as his kisses tickled your face. "I love you."

"Again."

"Levi!" You giggled. "Alright I love you, I love you, I love you."

He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. "I love you too."

You hummed. "Guess I lost huh?"

He kissed you, his tongue exploring your mouth. "I love you."

You both stopped for a moment and stared at each other, then you both blushed. You began giggling, Levi helped you wipe the rest of your tears away. You hummed. "I'm hungry, can we order something?"

He brushed your hair from your face. "Sure, you seem tired too." He ordered the food for you both then sat down behind you and pulled you into his lap. He closed his eyes and breathed. "I promise I will tell you everything from now on." He squeezed you, his lips running over your neck. "I never want to stop touching you."

You giggled. "Alright."

He kissed your cheek. "But not today, you're tired and so am I." He sighed. "We've just told each other how we feel, we'll take our time so we can adjust."

You smiled and leaned back into him. "Thank you."

"I'll need your help, I've never been with someone in this way. So, you'll need to tell me if I have something wrong."

"I'm not perfect at it either, but sure I will help and listen. J-Just I'm blushing really hard right now, so don't umm look."

Levi leaned around and looked at your face, you jumped and covered the blush with your hands. "Cute."

"Noooo!" You turned your face away. "Stop."

He growled in your ear. "I really want to eat you." You exploded red, you usually weren't this shy but the way he said it made you melt. Your body began tingling, you wanted to skip the whole waiting and let him take you there, explore you. A knock at the door ruined your thought. "Food's here." His warmth left yours.

You watched the assistants walk in and place a large amount of food on the table, they bowed and left you and Levi to it. You crawled over to the table and looked at the food. "Looks amazing."

Levi sat opposite you. "You look better."

You sighed, your heart hammering. "You're going to give me a heart attack Levi."

He smiled. "Alright, I'll calm down. But, I just want to tell you everything. I want to make up for the times I kept quiet and let you down."

You ate some of the food, it was like a burst of flavour in your mouth. It was good but it wasn't Levi's food good. "I understand Levi, just ahh slow down today okay? I'm still emotional from reading your thoughts." You both went quiet. "So, the day I left..did you really chase after the car?"

Levi nodded. "I did, but there's one thing I didn't put in the manga."

"What's that?"

He looked cold, his eyes distant. "I knew I'd ruined everything, so I walked to the river and stood on the bridge and I...." He sighed. "But Hange walked past with another friend of yours, she said she missed you so much it hurt. But, she knew you'd come back, you always will no matter what. What she said made me change my mind. I knew I'd see you again, and when I do I'll be a better man. I think I did okay."

You laughed nervously. "You did more than okay, you did amazing. I hardly recognise you sometimes, but then that adorable feisty little kid Levi comes back. I like him, and I like this you as well." You shuffled. "I'm sorry I made you go to the bridge, but I should thank Hange for her perfect timing. I wouldn't know what I would do if I got word you had hurt yourself."

 

 

 

 

You stared at the bed for a while, you and Levi had gotten your feelings out and now it was time to rest. You looked to the bathroom and heard Levi finishing up. You ran to the bed and threw off your dressing gown and got into bed, the covers wrapped around you. 

The light in the bathroom went off, his footsteps got closer to the bed. The bed moved, then nothing. You let out a sigh then rolled over to face Levi, you yelp when your eyes locked with his. "H-hi." You blushed.

"You were expecting me to attack you right?"

You smiled. "Yeah a bit, but I know you're good. You wouldn't touch me unless I want it." You shuffled closer and wrapped your arms around him, he was so warm and he smelt very clean. 

"You know me well, I'll do whatever you want."

"Well just hold me until I fall asleep please, I want to know you're there and that you wont leave."

He smiled and snuggled against you more. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. And I'm definitely not going to let you go ever again." He kissed your face all over. "Now we should sleep."

You stared at him as he closed his eyes. You pecked his lips. "I love you, and I'm so sorry for breaking my promise."

He growled in his sleep. "Again."

You leaned over him and kissed his face all over. "I love you, I love you, I love you." You leaned closer, your hand running down his body slowly. "Now you can eat me."

Levi pinned you to the bed, his mouth locked with yours in a passionate battle. He took full control, your body losing itself, your head running away. He pulled away from your mouth just in time, you breathed in with shaky breaths and he moved his way down your body and stopped at your hips. His eyes looked up at you, he called your name with a husky voice. "You sure you want this?"

You sat up causing him to, he stared at you. You gave him a smirk, grabbed your shirt and pulled it up and off you. "Does this help?"

Levi eyed your chest, you never wore a bra to bed cause it stuck in you and was created by hell. He leaned forward, his large hands gripping your back as he planted a kiss between your breasts. He hummed against your skin. "It does."

You gripped his head and pressed him against your chest more, you could feel him grin. You moaned when you felt him nip and suck at the skin, yet again he was leaving another mark. You rocked your body towards him begging for something more. 

He pushed you down onto the bed his lips never leaving your chest. His mouth traveled to your right breast, his left hand kneaded and played with the left. Your body ached for him, it called out for him. You couldn't believe that this man was the little kid who drove you nuts, and now he was driving you nuts in a different way.

Levi moved his right hand down your body to your heat, his fingers lightly tracing you over you panties. You gasped and bucked to his touch, you needed him desperately. You moaned. "Levi, please."

He trailed his hand up then below the band of your panties, there was no going back now. You hummed when his fingers played with your slickness. He pulled and played with your bud, electricity shooting through you. You gripped his hair more making him growl at you. 

You bucked your hips up against him, his fingers moved up and down. Your legs wiggled under him, toes curling. He pushed two fingers inside you, you cried out to the ceiling as the contact allowed you to taste heaven. You could see your eternal bliss, you chased towards it as Levi curled his fingers inside, his thumb running circles. His lips and mouth never stopped playing with your breasts. 

You gripped Levi shoulders as you felt a jolt within you, he'd found your spot inside that sent you sprinting towards pleasure. You threw your head back and he quickened his actions, your body shaking. 

Levi grunted as your nails dud into his skin. He watched your face as you were close, you could see it in front of you. You closed your eyes as the fire washed over you, you cried out in bliss and everything tingled. Your head numb from words. You panted heavy, your hearing coming back to you, your feelings heightened. 

You let out a little whine as Levi's hands left your heat. You opened your eyes to see him hovering over you, he kissed your face and smiled. "Hi."

You giggled. "Hi."

The two of your shared a long kiss then he got up. "I'll be back." You watched him walk to his bag and pull out protection then walked closer. His kisses trailed over your neck. "You okay?"

You nodded. "You better stop delaying." He smiled and pulled off his shirt, your heart stopped. You moved your hands up the muscle on his stomach and chest. You looked up at him. "You're really, wow you know?"

He smiled and grabbed your hands. "Says the woman who's had me captivated for years."

You ran your hands up his thighs and squeezed around his pelvis. "Don't underestimate yourself Levi. In my eyes you are more wonderful than you could ever imagine."

He blushed and let out a shy laugh. He called your name but was surprised when you pushed him on the bed to sit, you pulled off his underwear and bottoms to reveal his length. Your heart stopped as you stared, it was going to feel so fucking good. You had no idea that his man on the short side had that hidden away, it was very impressive. You tingled all over. 

You smiled at him, his eyes slightly wide as you swayed your hips in front of him. Your hands trailed up your body to your breasts, you pulled and played with them in front of his eyes. You had him captivated. You moved your hands down and slowly pulled down your panties, his eyes following your movements. 

He leaned back a bit when you walked over, your hands over his shoulders as you knelt on the edge of the bed and hovered over him. You smiled down at him then kissed his soft lips. He moaned your name. "You're so beautiful."

You took the protection from him, opened it and slowly put it on him as he hummed. You kissed his neck and smiled. "This is it huh?"

Levi kneaded your side. "We can stop if you want, I'll always love you no matter what."

You smiled and let out a little laugh. "No, what I mean is after this it really is the two of us against the world."

He smiled and kissed you. "Sounds perfect."

You tapped your forehead against his. "I'm ready for anything."

He nipped your neck and slowly guided you down. In unison you both let out a moan, your eyes glazed over as you looked at each other. You both remained still for a moment, enjoying the feel of each other. It was like every part of you and him were made to fit together. 

Levi held your hip then ran another hand to rest your side below your breast. You began to move first causing you both to hum together. You moved together, bodies heating up.

He gripped your hip moving you closer together, your hands using his shoulders for support. Levi smiled and fell back on the bed making you squeal. He angled his hips and began thrusting. Your hands gripped the sheets, he'd found the right spot again. 

You held on harder, you fought through the bursts of pleasure and kept moving with him. You shakily leaned down and kissed him all over his face. He reached out for you, his fingers entwining with each other next to his head. He gave your hand a squeeze to let you know he was there.

Levi wrapped an arm around you. He turned you around, your back against the cold sheets. He began moving again, your head tilted back with moans. He ran his hand along your leg and lifted it up and around him. The other his lifted it up more, his manhood pushing further into you. 

You grasped at his back, nails racking down sure to leave marks. You bit his neck hard, as the was rushing towards you both. You clenched around him, a deep growl came from Levi as he picked up the pace. 

He let go of your hand, his fingers finding your bud he began to circle it. Your toes curled as the fire burned more within you. Words failed you, only mumbled moans, mewls and swear words. 

Levi sang your name in your ear, begging you to feel heaven by his acts. His hair fell in his eyes, his mouth was slightly open as he panted and called for you. The look are pure love and desire in his face sent you over the edge. 

With eyes closed and a silent blissful scream, every muscle clamped down on Levi. He gripped the sheets, his movements failing him as your climax sent his rushing over him. Bodies united in ecstasy you both kept moving with each other, riding out the burning passion between the two of you.

In that moment you looked at each other, really looked at each other and knew you'd never felt love as pure as this before and never will. This man was meant to be with you. Levi knew that you were meant for him. You both claimed your love for each other in the night, both finding each others bodies over and over. You both were making up for lost time, both telling each other your my world. You barely slept at all.


	9. How he indulged himself

You finished the phone call to order breakfast and smiled to yourself, it was your third day there. You were determined that today was not going to be in the bedroom, you flushed, or the bathroom, living room. You eyed the garden, it was probably the only place he hadn't attacked you. 

You looked through leaflets that you took from the front desk when you arrived here, there were some great places to sight see. Now you and Levi were together you wanted to make the most of it. 

Warm arms wrapped around you making you smile. "Morning Levi." He grumbled something as you carried on what you were doing. His arms slowly roamed your body making you hum. His lips grazed your neck. "What are you doing?" His hand reached up and pulled back your robe to expose your collarbone. He nipped and sucked as much as he could. You bucked your body against his and moaned. "L-Levi, n-not now."

He trailed his hand across your chest and grabbed your breast, you leaned your head back against his chest. You rolled you head to look at him, a look of mischief sparkled in his eyes. His other hand moved lower, he pushed his hand below your panties. You began to pant, your knees growing weak. Your body collapsed completely into Levi's grip as his talented long fingers reached your bud.

Levi trailed kisses up your neck. His hand left your breast to hold your face, he turned it to look up at him as your cheeks flushed with pleasure. He lowered his mouth to yours. "Beautiful." He kissed your deeply just as he pushed his fingers inside you. You moaned into the kiss legs shaking more than ever. Your body wanting to fall to the floor only made you lower yourself more onto Levi's fingers.

His hand safely left your face to continue its assault on your chest. You bucked your hips to the rhythm of his hand movements, forgetting the embarrassment of the situation. 

You gripped his hair and pulled him away from kissing you. "L-Levi, I'm."

He pulled his hands away from you, causing you to shudder. Your legs wobbled as your body fell to the floor, Levi guided you to lie on your back. You breathed a few times and looked at him, it wasn't like him to stop when you were in that state. But before you could speak he trailed his hands up your thighs. He pulled your legs apart as you flushed even more red. 

You reached out for Levi. "W-wait!" You body flinched as Levi ripped off your panties and threw them across the room. "Wh-what are you." You let out a long moan, your hips bucking up as you felt a long lick up your heat. 

Your arms slapped about on the floor, desperate to grab something. You grabbed a cushion and slammed it against your mouth, the cool fabric doing very little to reduce your temperature. 

His tongue pushed inside, his fingers moving your bud, his spare hand holding down your pelvis. You threw your head back at these actions, cushion never leaving your face. You were embarrassed at the sounds you were making, and it was the only thing you could hold onto. 

You arched your back more as the burning came rushing towards you. The feeling popped inside you, fire surging. Your body throbbing. Your body became slack, the cushion was lifted from your face as you panted. 

Levi called your name. You opened your eyes as you panted, you looked down to see your robe barely together. You blew hair from your face, you'd have to have yet another shower. 

You eyed your boyfriend as he cleaned himself and you up. He crawled over you, his lips trailing up. You both shared a passionate kiss before he spoke. "You make the cutest sounds." He kissed you again. "So why did you cover your mouth up?"

You flushed. "I just did, so shut up."

His hand ran up your thigh, his eyes studying every curve. He leaned his mouth towards your ear. "I want to hear more." You felt him move your legs apart, he lifted one around him. Your breath hitched in anticipation, you watched him put on protection then line himself up. He nipped and pulled at your ear. He lifted your leg up and over his elbow as he pushed himself in.

Both relishing in the feeling, Levi began his movements, biting and pulling at your skin just to get any sound out of you. The electricity and fire began to build up again, your body sensitive from before. 

You ran your hands up his chest as he moved to a perfect rhythm for the two of you. Your hand cupped the back of his head, allowing you to pull him towards your mouth and kiss him. You wanted to show this man that you loved him, no matter how tired you were.

You moved your free leg up and over Levi's other arm and elbow. He smiled at you and pressed in more, you hummed as your toes curled. His mouth delicately kissing you all over your face. This new angle sent you over the edge of pleasure washing over you with each strong thrust, he kept hitting your spot over. 

Levi pulled out and panted, he ran his hands through his slick hair revealing his face more. Half of his hair was back the other falling into his face. His hand balled into a fist on the floor. He looked at your surprised, you changed the position before he could. 

You rolled onto your stomach and lifted your behind up slightly to him. You felt his hands slide across your body to your hands, the two of you entwined your fingers. Levi pushed himself in. You cried out to the floor at the new feeling. 

He abandoned holding one hand and began to rub you bud. Your body flinched away at the surge. Levi pressed himself against you, his lips kissing up your back to your neck. You turned your head to him and mewled to him. Your lips locked together as your hips worked with him, both seeking the others happiness. 

You balled your other hand into a fist in front of you, your breath causing moister on the floor as you pulled away from Levi's lips. You hummed at him as he whisper in your ear confessing his love, calling your name. 

The pain in your legs fought against the surging bliss Levi was giving you, the bliss winning over. You didn't care that they would hurt for a while, or marks will be left. 

Levi lay against you more, his moaning against your skin sending shivers down your spine. You clenched around him, feeling the end coming. You clenched a few more times encouraging him to keep going. He growled against your skin then pulled out. He flipped your round to face him. He pressed his whole body against your front. His chest grinding against your breasts. His skin rubbing against your bud.

His eyes were half lidded, as he looked down at you. He smiled sweetly at you as you cupped the side of his face. He lips connected with yours, his voice rough as he spoke. "I love you."

You hummed. "I love you."

You wrapped your arms around him, your nails dragging over his body. You used your legs to pull him closer, you were completely wrapped around him. You nipped and pulled at his earlobe. His actions no longer had the perfect rhythm, he was close and so where you. You bucked against him one last time and clenched around him. Both of you came undone in that moment. 

You both clung to each other, still moving lazily as you rode out out the electric fire surging through your veins. Your bodies became weak, then limp. With your hearing returned you could only hear panting. 

Levi sat up and smiled as he pulled your weakened body into his arms, sweet kisses dotting your face. You let out a giggled and pushed your hands against his chest. "S-stop." You giggled as his hands began to tickle you. "I mean it s-stop!" 

He smiled. "But you make the best noises."

You pushed him off you. "I mean it Mr Ackerman, I will end up punching you." You crawled to your robe and put it on yourself. You got up on shaky legs and searched for your panties, Levi liked to make sure to throw them or hide them when you slept together so you couldn't put them back on. "Speaking of punching you, where the fuck did you throw them this time?"

You folded your arms and watched Levi walk out of the bathroom after cleaning himself. He shrugged at you. "No idea."

"Levi, come on. I know my ones in the draw have been hidden." You looked around and threw the cushions up and away. "I wanna go out today with you, so I need to wear them."

He walked to the front door, opened it and pulled in trolley with breakfast. "Looks like they came this morning, but must have heard you moaning and left it out here." He picked up the plates and set them on the table. Your eyes studied him, then you saw them. A little of your underwear was handing out of his at the front, he'd taken them while you were weakly pulling yourself together. "What?"

Levi jumped when you shoved your hand down the front of his tight boxers. "Liar!" You ripped out your underwear. "You had them the whole time! You took them when I wasn't looking." You let out a sigh. "Where are my other ones?"

He stared at you. "You should eat."

You threw cushion, after cushion at him. "Tell me now Levi! Or so help me god I will make this room even more messy!" You walked over to the food, plate in hand angled so the food slowly slipped. "Don't test me."

He walked into the bed room and came back in with his pillow, he turned it upside down and shook revealing all your lost underwear. "You win, just don't cause a mess brat!"

You picked up a sexy red pair and grinned at him. "This will do for today." You kissed his cheek, slipped them on and sat down for breakfast.

 

 

 

 

You walked with your book in hand reading about the area. Levi was in a little mood, he walked next to you with hands in pockets. You kinda understood why he was annoyed, you both half expected him to be the centre of attention being a famous manga writer. However, all eyes were on you in yet another cute outfit. 

You pointed at a building in front of him as part of the large temple structures. "Come on Levi, let's have a look! The book says its the perfect place for couples, good luck comes from it."

He clicked his tongue as he gave another man evils for ogling you. "It's stupid."

You pulled a face at him, your arms lowered. "So, you don't want to go?"

"Do whatever you want, just don't drag me into something useless."

You threw your book at him. "You can be a right idiot sometimes, you know that?" You walked towards the steps up to the temple for couples. "I'm looking myself, just go back to the hotel room."

You stormed up the stairs, you started to feel a little bad at shouting at him. You shook your head, no you had every right to be mad at him. The way he just acted was like the old Levi, the one who bullied you and made you cry. 

The temple was beautiful when you got there, but you wished Levi was around. You watched couples walk past you, arms linked or falling over each other. You sighed and looked up at the structures, they were bright and cute. 

Your attention moved to a men flirting with single women at this temple, your eyes followed others. It appeared not many actual couples were here, but people meeting for. You blushed, that was not in the tour book. You patted yourself, your tour book. You felt stupid for throwing it at Levi, because you no longer looked like a tourist but a girl wanting to meet with a man. 

Attention moved to you, people walked closer inspecting you. You had to get out of there fast. You jumped when you turned into Levi, your book in front of his mouth. "Fascinating...this place's history of two lovers is touching." He closed the book and tapped your head with it. "I apologise for my words earlier, I called Hange and asked her what I did wrong." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "After she screamed about us being a couple, she shouted at me for my actions. This was something you wanted to do together." He reached out and held your hand, his fingers playing with yours, his eyes on them. "I want to spend more time with you too. I will keep making these mistakes, I'll snap at you but I want to make you happy. Will you keep teaching me?"

You kissed him and smiled. "I love you, we're always learning new things Levi. I'm going to help you along the way, and you'll help me."

He smiled at you and pulled you along. "I read more of the book, want a tour?"

You squeezed his hand and leaned against his arm. "Please." Levi led you around and told you about everything, he had an incredible ability of retaining information quickly. You felt yourself relaxing against him, eyes watching you both no longer bothering you. 

Levi led you to a stand and asked you to sit down and wait for him. You patted your lap and watched him, a small fond smile on your face. You jumped when you heard another mans voice. "What's a pretty girl like you doing alone?" 

You pointed to Levi. "My boyfriend is over there getting something."

He placed his hand on the wall and leaned closer to you. "What a bad boyfriend leaving you all alone." He moved his hand closer. "I'll take good care of you." 

You gritted your teeth. "If you touch me, you'll regret it Mr. I told you I have a boyfriend right there." You turned to him. "Now walk away."

He shuddered at your cold look, then he laughed and leaned closer. His hand touched your leg. "I like it when they fight back."

The guy spat out blood when your leg connected with his gut and sent him flying backwards, you didn't think about the fact you were wear a skirt today. Many people blushed at seeing the wind and force of your kick lifting it up. You stormed over to the guy, oblivious to Levi standing there with two crepes. But he knew better then to stop you when you were in a red haze.

You grabbed the guy by the collar. "I told you NO! If someone says no it means NO!" You punched him. "Don't ever force yourself on anyone!" You threw him to the floor and sent a hard kick to his nuts. He flew back and rolled, you leg once again in the air showing off the red lace underwear.

Levi walked over to you as you growled at the guy, he waved the crepe in front of you and kissed your cheek. You slowly relaxed, the frightening look of manic anger faded. A cute smile plastered on your face. Levi smiled. "Got your favourite."

You took it from him. "Yum!" You looked around at people blushing and staring. "Did I do something?"

He put his arm around you and led you to the wall to sit. "You simply showed that really hot underwear of yours to every when you kicked him twice."

You flushed. "Oh no...I did?"

He nodded and smiled. "I think people are taken back by the fact someone can look so cute, then have something very hot on hidden below." He ruffled your hair. "I'm a lucky man."

You leaned over and licked cream from the corner of his mouth making him blush. "Not like you to be messy."

He gave you a smile as you continued eating. "I've changed slowly, for the better of course." He kissed you hard in front of everyone, your blush making him feeling much better. "It's all thanks to you."

You shook your head. "No y-you did that on your own, but did you just seriously kiss me that hard at this temple? I'm fine with it anywhere else, but a temple Levi."

He smirked and nipped your earlobe. "It's a temple for lovers, I'm honoring the gods there by kissing you."

You nodded. "Alright you win." You looked at the view, towns and trees for miles. You breathed in, it was peaceful and relaxing. You were going to miss this place once you go back to the city again. "Hey Levi?"

"Mmmm?"

"What are we going to do about my brother? You know telling him about us." You stretched and let out a little moan. "My dad will be okay with it, he'll cry a little but be okay cause he likes you loads. But my brother is going to go mental, he won't want to give me up at all."

Levi's head tapped your shoulder, he relaxed and breathed. "Well that task is for another day, but I'll think of something."

You giggled. "Just let him hug you loads."

Levi bumped you. "Who's the mean one now brat?"

You smiled. "He just loves you so much you know." You stood up and beckoned Levi. "Let's go, we have more placed to enjoy before we have to go back to real life again." He smiled at you and took your out stretched hand, you could really feel how much he adored you.

 

 

 

 

 

You gazed up at the stars and smiled, it always made you feel at home looking at them. You lay back onto the blankets and cushions you'd set up, tea to the side of you. You heard Levi talking on the phone with Erwin, it was something to do with work. It was nothing bad really, it just seemed like Erwin wanted to run over some ideas that Levi had noted down. He also wanted some advice for Eren.

Levi stopped in the middle of the living room and looked out at you, you gave him a small smile and waved. He gave you a loving smile then looked to his phone, with a shy he told Erwin he was done for the night and ended the call. 

You patted the blanket next to you. "Everything okay?"

"Fine, just Erwin likes to plan everything. He wants to get ahead of the Titan manga company." Levi took a cup of tea from you and enjoyed the taste. "I usually am fully involved in the matter, but I want to enjoy our time together." He let out a sigh. "We only have three days left here." 

You kicked back and lay on the ground. "We'll both have to work hard when we're back, right?"

He smiled and leaned back, tea in hand. "Yeah we will." It was quiet for a moment before Levi spoke again. "What will our living arrangements be when we get back?"

You titled your head. "Well, my brother has banned you from my bedroom and bathroom, you promised to not enter. I'll talk to him about changing his mind."

Levi kissed your neck making you smile more. "You'll stay in my room, we can use your room for something else I guess."

"No!" You waved your hands. "I need somewhere to hide from you and to go when you're working hard, hey! Does this mean I can go into your office?"

Levi shook his head. "No you can't."

"Why not!?" You rolled onto Levi and looked up at him, hands on his chest. 

He smiled and wrapped an arm around you and placed his tea down. "Because if you went in there I wont be able to work, I'd be too distracted."

You rolled off him and looked up a the stars. "Noted, I'll stay away." You let out a long sigh, Levi's heat next to you making you tired. There were a lot of things waiting for you both when you returned. There were many troubles you had to face, a relationship you had to fight and work for. Levi was famous after all, even more so with Mori challenging him so much. The two of you would be thrown into the the light.

"The stars always calm me though." 

You held up your hand so you could both look at your ring. "Well when things get tough we can look at this when there are no stars."

Levi wrapped his arm around you, your bodies now pressed against each other. "You keep amazing me." He kissed your head making you giggle. "I keep falling more and more in love with you."

"I am with you. Oh! One thing Levi."

He hummed. "What is it?"

"Umm don't put everything we've done in the manga okay?" You blushed and buried your head in his chest. "I don't want people who know its me in your manga to know about, well the stuff we've done and the noises I've made."

He smiled and kissed your face. "I promise, I'll be careful." You slowly closed your eyes, Levi's pure warmth lulling you into a sweet sleep. You felt your body rise up and float until it finally felt cool fabric. You opened your eyes to see Levi tucking you into bed, his eyes locked with you. He called your name. "Just go back to sleep beautiful."

You reached out and grabbed his hand. "Don't go."

He smiled, you looked just like the little kid he first fell in love with. He walked back over to you and brushed the hair from your face. "I'm only going to the other side of the bed okay?" You whined a bit then let him go. You watched him walk over to his side and get in. "See, I'm right here."

Levi opened his arms, you snuggled back into his sleep lulling warmth and smiled. "Better." Levi hummed, this was the first night of you two being a couple that you hadn't done anything. He smiled, he liked this just lying in bed falling asleep with you in his arms was wonderful. He was beginning to understand what it meant to be with someone, he didn't have to express his love every night. He kissed your forehead and joined you in sleep, he'll just express his love most days but not all. 


	10. How his test began

It was a shame to leave the hot springs, it was so perfect there. That place will forever remain in your heart as the place you both connected. But even though you had left, the two of you were close the whole journey back. Even when you got into the lift of his apartment block, the two of you were cuddled up close.

You just were beaming with joy, but you were hiding it from Levi. Though you loved him, and you knew this was all real you still held back a bit. Levi was a little faster than you as he walked, he always has been. So, when he walked holding your hand you were a little behind him, well only when he was in a rush to get somewhere. That's why you jumped when your face bumped into his back a bit.

You shifted to have a look why Levi had stopped in the middle of the hall, but he pulled you behind himself. When he spoke, you felt a chill run through you. You'd never heard him sound so cold before. "What are you doing here?"

You peaked round Levi as you heard a gruff voice. There stood a tall man with rough stubble, long hair with a hat sat on top of his head. He grinned at Levi. "Now Levi, that's no way to greet me after so long."

Levi's grip tightened on your hand. "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

The man walked forward. "You've grown up into a fine young man, earning your way just like your family does. We're very proud of you."

"I don't give a shit what you or the others think."

He chuckled, you didn't like this man. "Well you should, we've been reaching out to you Levi. You have to honor the Ackerman name." He stepped closer. "Now are you going to invite me in so we can talk?" He leaned and locked eyes with you. "Or am I gonna have to force my way in, and I'm pretty sure your cute friend here wont want to see that."

Levi became stiff, his teeth gritted. "Fine." The man stepped aside allowing Levi to open the door. The tall man eyed you the whole time, you shivered and looked away from him and down at your hand, it was cold after Levi let it go. 

An arm came across you just as you stepped forward, you looked up as the man leaned forward. "Aren't you forgetting something?" You blinked a few times, you had no clue what he was talking about. "Well your his assistant or maid right?" He leaned closer, his tone menacing. "Pick up all the bags."

Levi stopped you. "She won't be doing such a thing. Carry your own fucking bags." Levi pushed you in front of him your bag clutched to your chest. His hot breath in your ear made you shiver as he whispered. "I'm sorry about this, just bare with me okay?" He squeezed your arms as you nodded, you didn't feel like talking would help this situation. 

You felt his warmth leave you, you turned to watch him walk the man into the living room. You slowed down to watch then jumped as the man grinned at you, you spend up to the laundry room. You pulled Levi's bag in slammed the door and collapsed on the spot, who was that man and why did he make the air so cold?

 

 

 

 

You were so busy humming to yourself and setting the washing to go that you didn't notice the door open. You were so focused on making sure you followed Levi's washing rules, that you didn't notice the door close and someone walk closer. You were so busy that you were easy prey. 

You jumped when you felt a body collapse against you, the whole weight making you stumble forward and bit. You looked on your shoulder and saw Levi's black hair, his arms slowly wrapped around your waist and squeezed you. 

You smiled as you continued your actions. "Everything okay?"

Levi moaned your name, his grip tightened. His voice became horse and rough. "I need you."

In a normal situation you would have flushed, your mind would have raced at the exciting thoughts of what Levi would do to you. However, you knew your lover very well and he was not okay. You could tell this because of the way he was holding you, he wasn't grabbing or rubbing you, it was a desperate hold he had on you. His voice shaky too. 

You put everything down and tried to turn around, but Levi wouldn't let you. "Hey?" You wiggled. "Levi? Come on what's up?"

He let out a shaky breath. "Please."

You pulled his arms away from you and turned around to face him, his head was turned down. You lifted his head up gently so he could look at you, your heart stopped. Your vision began to blur as something hot began trailing down your cheeks. "Oh...Levi..." You sniffed. Your heart hurt seeing the marks on him, how dirty he was. "What did he do to you?" You looked around and stormed over to the door. "Where is that bastard? I'll kill him for hurting you!" You threw open the door and saw the man getting up from the sofa.

The man smiled at you as you walked over. "I see Levi went and got his maid." He laughed. "You've really grown up Levi, but you have to know your pla-" He stumbled back then tripped onto the floor due to the impact of your fist connecting with his mouth. He held his jaw, blood trickling out. "You little."

You walked closer. "I don't care who you are, but how fucking dare you beat Levi up! He's covered in his blood and dirt, he hates dirt. If you have a problem with Levi, you come to me now."

He stood up and clicked his jaw, a wicked grin spreading across his face. He stood up and towered over you. "I like you little girl, you've got a spark in ya." He grabbed you by the neck. "But laying your hand on me was a bad move." He watched your face as he squeezed, but there was no reaction. He laughed and let you go. "I like ya a lot doll. You'd be a good asset to me." You narrowed your eyes at him. He pick his coat and hat back on and smiled at you. "Well, this is not the family reunion I wanted. Kenny Ackerman and Levi Ackerman back at it again! But, it seems the boy's mother rubbed off on him too much. Or maybe that was you doll..."

You nodded and tried to hide the fact that Kenny had hurt your throat, your voice slightly horse from it as you spoke. "I was with him through his childhood. Even though he was an asshole at times, I was there."

Kenny looked to Levi. "And now he's weak...I think I know what to do." You heard the crack first, then the red hot pain emitting from your cheek. Your face had turned to the side, your feet stumbled slightly. "Know your place." He adjusted his coat.

You looked up at him. "Thank you for coming." You looked back at him, he jumped at a look in your eyes. "You should leave now, we've had a long journey and need some rest. Levi will talk to you another time, over the phone, do not come here again please."

Kenny grinned. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? You're nothing." He adjusted his coat and walked to the door. "I'm his family, I'm his uncle. My business is with him." He opened the door and looked at you. "Next time when I come back here, do not involve yourself doll." He nodded at Levi. "She's not good enough to be an Ackerman, so I do hope the two of you are not a couple. If you are end it, now."

The door closed and you listened to the quiet taps of his shoes on the floor, then they faded away. You let out a sigh and turned to look at Levi, his eyes were wide with tears. You smiled at him and walked to the kitchen, you grabbed the first aid then wandered over to the sofa and pulled Levi with you. 

Levi flinched when he felt you pull his shirt, you gave him a sweet smile and began unbuttoning his shirt. "It's okay, I just need to take it off so I can clean it."

He lifted his arms and pulled a face, his ribs or shoulders must have gotten hurt in whatever happened between the two. "Thank you."

You began to clean the cut on his lip, he hissed at the pain. You smiled at him and began cleaning the cut on his eyebrow, he flinched from the pain. "Sorry!" You stopped. "I didn't mean to hurt you." 

He held your hands. "Please don't."

"Oh...okay I'll pack it all up then."

He stopped you. "No, I mean saying sorry. Don't." He looked up at you and the pain in his eyes made your heart hurt. "I got you hurt, and when it came down to it I couldn't stop him from hurting you."

You tapped your knuckles against his head. "There, punished you. Now stop this moping and be the Levi I know you are." You finished off his face and smiled. "I don't need anything doing for me but, because you've been good you can kiss my cheek to make it better."

Levi smiled at you. "Really?"

You leaned closer and tapped your sore cheek. "Go ahead."

He leaned closer and kissed your cheek, you closed your eyes at the pain. It was sensitive, even more when Levi blew air on your cheek causing you to shudder. "I'm sorry about this." He traced the mark. "It hurts me, it really does."

You pulled him down onto your lap and ran your fingers through his hair, his locks were so soft. "Just relax okay? Rest and we'll take this head on when the time comes to it."

Levi hugged your stomach. "That was my uncle Kenny Ackerman, he abandoned my mother then he came back for me and then abandoned me. His ideas of teaching was beating me, putting me in situations where I wanted to kill or die." He hugged your tighter. "Knowing that I'd see you again, that I'd tell you how I feel kept me going."

 

 

 

 

You walked into Levi's bedroom, his body tangled in the sheets. It'd been a while since the Kenny incident, so Levi's bruises on his back were fading but still there. You smiled with a cup of two teas in hand and walked over to him. He seemed so peaceful. 

"Morning handsome." You sat next to him but he didn't stir, only grumbled to you. So, you placed the cups on the side and lay on his back. You turned your head and looked out the large windows he had, they were at the foot of his bed and to the side. The city was beautiful. You sat with legs either side of him, your bum on his perfect bum and began kneading his back. You leaned forward as he hummed and whispered. "Come on handsome, time to wake up."

Levi turned his head to the side and let out a sigh as he said your name. "Don't stop."

You giggled and traced a line up his back. "Well Mr, I have to because there is a warm cup of tea waiting for you and I do believe Erwin is coming round today." You jumped off him and slapped his bum. "Now come on get moving."

Levi grabbed your hand stopping you. "If you stop, there will be consequences."

You pulled away and picked your tea up. "Yeah right, now get up okay?" You walked out and went to the living room then opened the slide door, it was getting warmer now and the breeze felt good and fresh. You picked up the note book Erwin gave you, it had all the things you needed to get Levi to do. It was basically his schedule. You turned your head when you saw a fresh faced Levi walk down the stairs, you smiled. It was amazing how he always looked like a hot mess first thing, but when he sets his mind to waking up he looks like a brand new action figure.

He sipped his drink and hummed. He looked over at you, he was plotting something. He grabbed some food, sat down and ate it like normal with paper in hand. You sat down in the living room and continued to look through the notes as Levi called your name. "It's supposed to be nice today."

You hummed. "I'd love to say we should do something, but you have work to do."

Levi let out a sigh. "Just an hour."

You flicked through your book, there was some time you two could have. You turned next to you as Levi sat down. "There is a chance, we could go out for lunch or something."

Levi moved closer. "Not enough, need more time."

He crawled over you causing you to fall back on the sofa. "If you try something Levi, th-this is going to come out of your hour! A-and Erwin is coming over soon...h-he has a key."

"Uh huh." He moved down your body then pushed up your top slowly, his lips trailing on your skin. You shuddered at his touch, his head disappeared under your shirt but you felt his lips move up. "Cute."

You yelped when he nipped at your breast through your bra, but you had to agree with him you were wearing cute underwear today. His hand drifted up your leg making you squirm. "L-Levi we're going to have a visitor."

"Shh, just enjoy." He bit and sucked the top of your right breast, you arched your back and moaned out. 

Fire coursed through your veins, your body wanted more, to feel his touch on you. He was a drug, but your mind was shouting. You both needed to work and you couldn't be a distraction. No, you weren't a distraction it's just Levi didn't want to work and since the two of you got together he hasn't stopped indulging himself.

However, fate was on your side. The front door opened and Erwin walked in, his face flushed when he saw you. He stammered your name. "Wh-Where's Levi?"

Levi lifted your shirt off his head and waved at Erwin. "You're early." Levi lifted your shirt again. "Go away." You grabbed your shirt and pushed it down, you pulled your legs from under Levi and hugged them to yourself. You had become the ultimate defense turtle. He clicked his tongue. "Great, thanks Erwin."

Levi sat up and let out a long sigh and gestured for Erwin to sit. Erwin nodded and placed his bag down. "I umm sorry to interrupt you Levi, I know you'll probably be in a mood all day but we have work to do."

You looked to Erwin still in your turtle form. "I've been telling him that, but he wont listen."

Erwin smiled. "Well, I don't blame him. For years he's been madly in love with you, never so much as look at another woman and now you're his." He shrugged. "I'd do the same as him if I was in his position." Erwin nodded to Levi. "He's lost you once before, he doesn't want to lose you again so he's holding on tight to you."

"Well it doesn't have to be all the time." You rolled to your side to face Erwin. "Plus I'm worried about his work, and his family."

Erwin turned and looked at Levi. "Alright, well do you promise to keep your hands to yourself for a bit? We have work to do, the quicker it's done the faster I leave."

Levi clicked his tongue and looked at you. "Are you going to come out of that defensive move?" You stared at him. He sighed and placed his hand on your leg. "I won't do anything."

You narrowed your eyes then looked at Erwin. "He's lying."

Erwin laughed. "How do you know?"

"He blinks more when he lies." You rolled off the sofa onto the floor and rolled away before getting up. "Use that information wisely Erwin Smith, I know many more but I'll take my time handing it over."

"Why's that?"

You nodded to Levi. "The more I reveal, the more in trouble I get. So, I'm doing it slowly. So, best friends can connect more." You got yourself a glass of water. "Now you have that information why don't you ask him about the healing cuts he has, you've been staring at them since you got here."

Levi looked over at you and called your name. "Don't."

"He's your friend Levi." You walked over to the balcony as you spoke. "He should know, he wants to protect you. I want to protect you now tell him about Kenny."

Erwin looked to Levi and raised a brow. "Kenny was here?"

 

 

 

 

You jumped when you heard Levi tap on the screen door. You turned around and looked at him, he had a shadow under his eyes. He opened the door and gave you a tired smile. "Can you come inside, Erwin wants to ask you a few things."

You nodded and wrung your hands together. "O-okay, sure."

He took your chin and kissed you. "I'm not mad, so please breathe."

You let out a long breath didn't realise you were holding. Everything began to ache. "I'm so glad." You welled up and rubbed your eyes. "God look at me being all stupid."

He pulled your against his chest. "No you're not, I was for holding it all in and pushing all of this on you." He kissed the top of your head. "I love you so much."

You smiled and snuggled closer. "I love you too." You pulled away. "I should probably talk to Erwin."

He nodded and held your hand as he walked with you inside. You sat down and smiled at Erwin, he past you a cup of tea and patted your hand. "In your own time, okay?"

"Well." You leaned back. "What do you want me to say? Where should I start?"

"Levi said he zoned out after you walked back into the room together, he said you were angry."

You nodded. "I hit him pretty good, hurt my hand actually." You looked at the hand you used. "Made him bleed, I mean what was I supposed to do? Let that asshole beat up Levi and get away with it? Fuck no, I don't care if he's his uncle. Levi's suffered enough in his life." You took Levi's hand and smiled. "I told him to come to me not Levi from now on. He slapped me and warned me. Even said there would be consequences if we were a couple." You shrugged. "He's just a low life man right? We have nothing to worry about." You looked at both Levi's and Erwin's sullen faces. "Right?"

Erwin ran his hands through his hair. "Well, the Ackermans are a very big family now. Very traditional too, they abandoned Levi's mother because she didn't want to go along with their rules." He nodded to Levi. "Levi here however, is the only descendant that they know of. They've been after him for a long time, this is the most aggressive they've been by sending Kenny again." Erwin sat back and rubbed his closed eyes. "Levi has made a name of himself without them and they want him even more now." He looked at you. "They wont like you being with Levi, especially knowing your family background. Oh and that fact you were his assistant first makes things worse."

You looked at Levi. His fists were balled up so tight his knuckles were white. You placed your hand on his, he slowly began to relax. You smiled at his now relaxed face, then you looked to Erwin. "Whatever you need me to do to make things better for Levi, to make his life good I'll do it." You nodded. "I'll do anything for him, no matter what the cost." 

Erwin smiled. "Good, I knew you'd do anything." He clicked his neck. "For now it looks like your family is giving us space to think things over. But our priority is making sure we keep things the way they were, that means keep writing Levi." Erwin referred to you and himself. "We'll take care of everything else."

Levi pulled a face. "I couldn't let you two do that."

You kissed Levi and smiled. "Levi, we're your family and that's what families do." You thumped his arm. "Besides we wouldn't be doing our job if we didn't protect you."

Levi hugged you and smiled at Erwin. "I'm grateful, I really am."

You felt something in the pit of your stomach, something bad but it was tiny now but you had a feeling it would grow. However, you had to do everything you could to help Levi because that's what you did, you helped Levi.

 

 

 

 

You nodded at Erwin as you stood in his office, you'd been talking over everything with him. Since you'd come back from your holiday with Levi, and gone back to work Erwin has asked you to work more in his office with more writers. You changed how you stood, your heels making your feet ache a bit. You'd been walking about non stop today going back and forth between writers, you were beginning to feel like Erwin's assistant and not Levi's. 

Erwin watched you roll your ankle around, your tight dress move with your body as you shifted and scratched the back of your head as you spoke. He could definitely understand why Levi liked you, why Eren did and Ryou Mori had not stopped talking about you and begging to see you to say sorry.

He jumped as you got on your tip toes and tapped his head with your pen. "Stop ignoring me Erwin, come on I was talking to you."

He flushed. "S-sorry I just fazed out for a moment." 

You giggled then walked over to his little kitchen and made him some tea. "You should get some rest Erwin, if you work too hard you'll end up in hospital." You walked over to him and handed his tea over. "I already worry greatly about Levi, my brother and father I can't have someone else on my list okay?"

He smiled. "What about Hange?"

You sat down and watched Erwin sit opposite you. "I know my best friend is a little nuts, but she can take care of herself." You nodded to the door. "She seems to be doing an excellent job here."

Erwin nodded. "I'm proud of her, she's been very helpful to the team."

You leaned back and sighed. "So, about this Levi family thing...what are we going to do?"

He clicked his neck and nodded. "I spoke to Levi about this, when you were on the balcony. I told him he needed to keep the two of you quiet, he agreed."

"Okay...that's fine. What else?"

"Kenny needs to know, and the Ackerman family that you are just an assistant."

You looked down at your lap. "And what happens to him if they find out the truth?"

Erwin sighed making you look back up at him. "They'll disown him, write him out of the family."

"But, he already is distant from his family."

"That's not all." He leaned forward and said your name. "They have a lot of power, they'll ruin him. But their main target will be you. They've hurt people before that get in the Ackerman way. I don't want to see you get hurt, or worse."

You nodded. "I'll keep us quiet, I can't let Levi be hurt like that. Losing me or seeing something bad happen to me, he'd be broken."

Erwin smiled weakly. "I feel awful for asking this of you, I'm sorry."

You walked over to Erwin, knelt down and hugged him. "Don't beat yourself up about this, we'll do what we can for Levi to make him happy." You sat back and smiled. "This is just plan A, we'll come up with others plans right?"

He smiled. "Yes, we'll keep working at this for the two of you." He leaned forward and patted your head. "You're a good person, Levi is a lucky man."

The door to his office banged open and Levi's deep voice seemed to smack you both. "I am a lucky man, so would you mind not touching my girlfriend and looking at her like that." He walked closer. "Or I'll have your hand."

You got up walked over to Levi and pulled on his ear. "Reel in the attitude Levi we were just talking." You pulled him closer, he looked like a scolded puppy. "If you accuse us or me of doing anything with anyone else then....I'll sleep in my room for a week. You made a promise to my brother about my room remember."

You let go of him, he rubbed his sore ear and gave Erwin a look of death for grinning at him. "I trust you both, I just still get mad and jealous. I can't help it." Now he looked like a toddler. 

"Sorry Erwin about that."

Erwin shook his head. "No it's fine, that was amazing though how you stopped him. What's this room threat?"

You smiled. "He promised my brother to never go in my room and bathroom, he loves my brother so he's never broken that rule and never will."

Erwin studied your face and Levi's pouting ones, it was fun watching Erwin slowly process the information you'd just given him. Then the blush started, he looked anywhere but the two of you. "A-Ah well as long as I get work from Levi, I don't care what happens in your home." He sighed and shook himself. "Please get him out of here, I don't think I could take much more of looking at that face he's making."

You laughed. "Got it." You grabbed Levi's arm. "Come on we're going to have that lunch we talked about a few days ago."

Levi seemed to cheer up then, he pulled you along behind him. You looked back at Erwin as he called your name. "Remember what we talked about."

You nodded. "Don't worry." You smiled and kept up with Levi. Around your friends and at home the two of you could be a couple, but in public it has to look like business. However, Erwin was a smart guy, he was always planning something. So, it was only a matter of time before he could think of the best plan to save Levi. You felt that little thing in your stomach grow a bit, you had a bad feeling but when Levi smiled down at you with excitement it seemed to fade away. 

Levi pulled you close to his side and kissed the top of your head. "Love you."

You smiled up at him. "How can you not? I'm wonderful." You laughed as he ruffled your hair. "Love you too."

He kissed your cheek. "Please don't ever stop saying that, okay?"

You nodded. "Promise."


	11. How things got complicated

Your back, feet and shoulders were killing you. The room was hot and no one wanted a window open. To top it off Ryou Mori was in the room with his assistant, their eyes always on you. If you could envision a small version of hell, this was it. You were pretty sure, by the way he was sitting, this was Levi's hell also. 

Since problems had risen by his family returning they've been wanting him to do more, one of them was to take part in the manga competition. Kenny was adamant when he called that Levi could not say no to this proposal or there would be consequences.

You flicked the page over on your note pad and continued to make more notes, there was so much to take down, so many rules. You lifted your pen up and nibbled on the end of it and looked up, Ryou had a wicked grin on his face, his eyes never leaving you.

You sat up and looked away hiding your shudder. You jumped as a rough hand ran over your knee and up your leg, you looked up and locked eyes with Levi. Your body shook with electricity, your body leaning towards him begging for more. This man had programmed your body to sing, move and beat to him. 

Levi's eyes softened as he smiled at you, he wasn't seeking to tease but to calm you. You smiled back at him and leaned forward towards him, his voice was like a drug, a fix you needed. "I need you." Your breath hitched, your heart hammered. Your body ached for him, you looked him in his eyes. "We should make an excuse to leave, so you can get away from him."

You stood up and pulled out your phone, you bowed and whispered a quick sorry and walked out of the room. You closed the door walked towards the small kitchen and let out a long sigh. You shifted on your heels and looked down at your phone, although the call was fake you did have a message from your brother wanting a family day out. You smiled, it'd been a while since you'd seen him and dad. You texted back to him that you'd love to go and jumped as you heard a familiar voice say your name.

Levi's strong arms prevented you from turning around, his chest pressed against your back as he let out a little growl. You smiled. "Hey stranger."

He nuzzled your neck. "I've been too busy, I need a fix."

You giggled and turned to face him, your arms slung around his neck as you gazed into his eyes. "We've been under your uncles watch." You shrugged. "That and you've had a lot of work to do because of him."

Levi clicked his tongue. "Let's go home."

You shook your head. "Erwin wont be happy if we did that." You kissed him then pulled away and leaned on the counter. "We've just got to power through this Levi."

He leaned against the wall opposite you and folded his arms. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't, look at the two of us." You gestured between the two of you. "It took us this long to be together."

Levi looked to the side at the meeting room. "That's my fault, I take responsibility." He looked at you. "But now we finally have what we want we shouldn't let others ruin it."

You giggled making him smile. "They're fighting words Mr."

The meeting room doors opened and everyone began leaving, Erwin made a direct path towards you. He let out a sigh and gave a weak smile. "I need a drink." He looked at Levi. "And by the looks of it so do you two."

Levi nodded. "More than one."

Erwin nodded. "Alright, lets get out of here then." You followed the two men into the lift and rolled your neck, the only thing you were looking forward to was getting these damn heels off. 

Levi looked down at you then went into his bag which held his manga ideas, and notes. He pulled out something and tapped your shoulder and said your name. You looked to him and saw in his hands were a pair of cute flat shoes. "I saw them at home and put them in my bag, in case your feet got really bad."

You smiled and took them from him and swapped shoes while balancing on Levi. "Thanks Levi, really appreciate this." You handed him your heels then stopped. "Wait, they're probably dirty."

He shook his head and wrapped a cloth around them. "It's fine because it's you."

You could see Erwin's shoulders shaking, so you elbowed him. "What you laughing at?"

He looked back. "I just think it's sweet, how Levi's need to clean dies down when you're around."

You looked to Levi as he closed his bag. "I guess it's because whenever I'm around, he just wants me to be happy."

Levi nodded. "It's all I require."

"See."

Erwin laughed at his friend and walked out of the lift. "I've known him for years, and yet the man keeps surprising me....ahh shit."

You laughed. "Not like you to swear Erwin, what's wrong?" You looked from behind his massive back and saw a large limo and Kenny leaning against it, a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Oh..."

Kenny grinned, he stubbed his cig out and walked towards the three of you. "I've come to have a word with my nephew."

Erwin protected you. "If you must, but I am his manger and therefore I have to be present if it is linked to work."

"Don't worry muscle man, I won't do anything to the lad." He eyed you in your tight dress and growled. "But I might do to that pretty assistant of his." He winked. "Hellooo again beautiful."

Levi stepped in-between you and Kenny. "What do you want."

"Aaah my boy! Well, you see some more Ackermans are in town and they want to meet you."

"Not interested."

Kenny slung his arm around Levi. "Look kid, don't make this hard for me. At the moment I represent the family, and as you can tell." He referenced to his scruffy self. "I ain't what you call sophisticated."

You rolled your eyes. "You can say that again."

Kenny laughed at you and pulled you to his chest. "See, little miss cutie pie here gets it!" He looked to Levi with you still in his arms, the smell of booze and smoke making your nose scrunch up. "What I need is you kid, you've got the mojo to look good and sound good to these people." He squeezed you with one arm. "And you look good in a suit right doll?"

You nodded. "Right."

"So, come with me to the family home, play the roll and even write some of your manga there. Hey!" He pulled you in front of him, his back facing his front, slapped your shoulders making you jump and leaned close so his face was next to yours. "I'll even let you take this cute doll with you, well as long as she wears the right stuff." His hands trailed down your sides. "Like this little dress and we're all good."

Levi pulled you into his arms. "Don't fucking touch her again."

"What's the problem kid? I thought she was just an assistant." He raised an eyebrow. "I did warn you..." He pulled at his beard and eyed you. "Then again she'd be a good mistress...I guess I'll allow that but she can never be your wife, only a play thing." He lifted his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, enough chatting. You're coming, both of you now. Clothes will be provided to you." He walked to the limo and opened the door. "Blah blah, now get in."

 

 

 

 

The house was amazing, you'd never seen such a large traditional Japanese house before but here was one. You looked to Levi a little confused, who in turn let out a sigh. "You should see inside, my family have unusual taste. The outside is beautiful, as well as the garden. But inside the house is like a royal palace in England."

You furrowed your brows and looked back at the house. "Jesus."

"Let's get this week over with."

"Well, I'm sure It'll be okay."

Levi shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Probably not, we'll be on strict surveillance the whole time. Be in different bedrooms..." He looked defeated. "I won't be able to eat you for a whole week, it's like someone wants to kill me."

You laughed. "A whole week without fooling around? I'm sure we can do it." You were so wrong, it was going to be hell. You could feel it in your guts, a whole week without having Levi all over you? It was going to be difficult, well at first it was going to be nice. 

You followed Levi's lead into the house and had to hold back laughter, the inside really looked ridiculous. Levi eyed you. "Don't laugh."

You let out a little snort. "Not gonna....promise."

A woman rounded the corner, her make up a bright contrast to her aging face, her clothes too revealing. You bit your lip, a laugh slowly escaping as she bounded towards Levi, arms open and fake boobs solid. Levi grabbed your head and pulled it into his chest to let you laugh in secret. He lowered his voice for the two of you. "Don't you dare."

He pulled you away, your eyes full of tears. "I-I promise."

The woman squeezed Levi's cheeks and mushed them about. "Oh it's so good to see you dear! You've grown into a fine young man." She lifted his shirt to look at his abs making him jump then turned him around and slapped his bum. "Perfection."

Levi eyed you as you whimpered, he looked back to the woman. "Thank you, it is good to see you also. How is your daughter?"

She giggled. "More beautiful than she was before. You know." She tapped his chest. "You're both of age right? You're not married and nor is she...our two families are rather big and this is our chance to connect them."

Levi pulled her arms away from his body. "I'm flattered, but I am not interested in marrying someone I do not know, nor love."

She then noticed your presence, her kind eyes judged you and went dark. "And who is this ghastly woman?" She walked closer, you could feel a cold stab through your body. Her thin sharp finger prodded you. "Why is someone as deplorable as you hanging onto this god of a man?"

Levi stepped in her way before she could attack you even more. Levi leaned closer to her, you could tell by the way he was that he wasn't being pleasant to her. He stood up straight took your arm and led you down the hall, you legs hurting with trying to keep up with him. Kenny tried to stop him but Levi stopped and looked at him, a hatred filling his eyes. You were scared of this rage in Levi, never before had you seen him this angry.

Kenny stood in the way. "What are you doing kid?"

Levi grabbed his shirt, a fear shot through Kenny. "Look here, I will go along with everything this week. I will go to parties, I will smile, laugh, socialise with all sorts of assholes. But." He pulled you close. "She stays at my side 24/7, she will share my room and if anyone and I mean anyone bullies her in anyway..." He let Kenny go and began walking. "You'll regret it."

You trotted after Levi watched him walk out of the large house towards a little traditional house off to the side. He threw open the door, pushed you inside and slammed the door behind you. He walked past you stumbled into the living room with you following, then collapsed onto the floor. You nodded to yourself and went into the kitchen and smiled at the room, you could gather that this was his mums place before she moved away. 

You opened the cupboard and grabbed a tea pot and its cups then made a brew. With a tray full of tea and biscuits you walked into the living room, you knelt down and placed everything onto the table then rubbed Levi's back. "I made tea."

He let out a long sigh then said your name before sitting up and taking a cup. "Thank you."

You shuffled up to Levi, hugged his arm and held your cup of tea in the other hand. "It's okay if you don't want to talk, I'll be here no matter what." You put your cup down and hugged him even more. "You know I'm glad you said for us to be together...no matter how much I fight you off and your perverted feel ups, I.." You blushed and hugged him hard. "I rather like it, the attention, the love...I guess I'm just not used to it."

Levi smiled down at your blushing face. "I'm not good with words, never have been. It always comes out wrong, so I use other means."

You pulled away and dragged Levi into your lap, your legs either side of him. You dug your fingers into his shoulders and began to work away the knots, Levi hummed instantly. "This week is going to be hard for us, oh and my brother wants to have lunch out with the family." You leaned forward and kissed Levi's neck. "That means you as well, you're family remember."

He leaned back into your arms causing you to wrap your arms around him, your cheek pressed against his soft hair. Levi leaned back into your touch. "More stress."

"Well...you could get some writing done while we're here, this placed is far away from your family." You kissed his head. "And umm I'll ah help you get ideas for your manga...after all it is about us..." Levi turned his head to look at you, you covered his eyes. "Noooo, don't look please." You flushed even redder as Levi gasped, his mouth opened with your hands over his eyes.  You lay back arms out. "I give in."

Levi laughed and crawled over you, his steel eyes making your heart flutter. "I didn't do a thing."

He put his arms either side of your head, his fingers linked together above the top of your head. You let out a long sigh. "You always look good, so good it makes me melt." You ran your hand through his raven hair as it fell into his eyes. "It's not fair."

He leaned closer and kissed you. "Says the woman that made me manga famous, sends my mind racing and heart beating." His forehead tapped yours. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Your fingers danced down his stomach to grab his waist band, you pulled his pelvis against yours. You wrapped a leg around him and nibbled his earlobe as he growled in your ear. "I think I know." You rolled Levi over onto his back and sat on his hips, you bit your lip and smiled down at his surprised face. "Let me take care of you for once."

You leaned down, Levi's keen eyes on you as he whispered and moaned your name over and over. Your hips slowly grinding against him as you unbuttoned his shirt. Your lips traveled over the bumps, dips and curves of his muscle.

Levi leaned his head out and let out a long moan as your hand slipped beyond his waist band. Your lips found his hungry ones, tongues fighting each other but in the end Levi let you win this time. Today you were in control, today you felt powerful.

Levi whimpered when you broke the kiss, your lips and teeth dragging down his body. You removed your hand from his manhood, his body trusted up slightly. You unzipped his trousers and ran your tongue along his length making his shiver. You freed him and traced lines all over with your tongue before sinking the tip in your mouth, Levi shivered.

Through lidded eyes Levi watched you sink further onto him, a hum from yourself vibrating through him. Levi reached out for something to hold onto but found nothing to help him. You moved up and down and gripped onto his thigh to keep him down. You pulled your head away and flicked your head to move your hair, a smile playing on your lips. You ran your tongue up his length and swirled around his tip, you could taste him stronger now.

You crawled over his body, his chest rising and falling at the sight of you. You leaned down, your lips close to his. You took his hands and slowly pushed them up and under your shirt, his rough skin dancing over your soft skin.

Levi squeezed your skin, excitement shinning in his eyes as his hands reached your breasts. You jumped off him before he could grab them as there was a rough knock at the front door. You helped Levi compose himself then ran to the front door, your heart sank when you opened it to show Kenny with other people.

You gave him a weak smile. "Levi's busy working at the moment, but I can take you to the garden and serve you some tea so he can finish up."

Kenny patted your shoulder. "Good doll, running straight to the kitchen. But, please get us dinner and booze, the men of the Ackerman family need to talk." He walked past you then turned back to look at you. "We can't have a good looking doll like yourself around us as we talk." He looked you up and down licking his lips. "You'll become a distraction and these Ackerman lads are men of action, we don't hold back."

You closed the door and ran past them. "I'll get dinner going, please sit outside and enjoy the night." You let out a shaky breath and began making the dinner and grabbed a beer and sake for the men.

Levi almost bumped into you as you hurried to the garden with the drinks. "Woah, careful." He took the tray from you. "What's going on?"

"Boys night in apparently and I'm not invited." You looked everywhere but Levi. "I have to cook and serve all night."

Levi pulled the tray away. "No, I won't have you doing that. Kenny and the others are trying to get to you, to make you leave." He kissed your cheek. "I wont allow it. Just text me when the food is ready and I'll feel my phone vibrate and come in to see you."

You nodded then smiled as he brushed your cheek lovingly. "Okay."

"Don't look so down."

You gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry about me." You held up your arm and squeezed it as if showing off muscle and winked. "I'm a tough girl."

 

 

 

 

You leaned against the counter and stared down into your cup of tea, you were exhausted. Kenny and his family had you running around making food all night, they were pushing you on purpose but you wouldn't give in. You jumped at the sound of the door again and walked to open it to reveal the ladies of Ackerman. You gave them a weak smile. "Welcome ladies."

They shoved past you. "We desire food." The girl turned and threw a coat at you, she was tall, thin, long locks. She was a model of a women, but her boobs were solid. You nodded to yourself she was that odd womans daughter, she was the one who wanted to be married into the Ackerman family.

"I finished serving the boys an hour ago."

She laughed as she tapped on her phone then looked at the other girls. "Oh look the helper is fighting back." She walked closer and piratically spat in your face as she spoke. "Make me some food, now." She flicked her long hair from her face. "I'm not afraid to use force."

"I'll make something small."

She laughed. "Small? No I demand some spiced beef cooked so it's a little pink in the middle, got it?"

You nodded. "I'll make it miss."

"Good." She smirked, there was a little lipstick on her teeth. "Now crawl back to the kitchen and hide there, because someone who looks like you belongs there."

You smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess you've gotta hide beauty when you're around, right?"

She slapped you across the face, then again with her long fake nails. You could feel a warm trickle of blood. "Watch your mouth, I mean how dare you. You're just Levi's assistant, that's all you are to him." She walked closer and looked down into your down turned face. "Someone like him could never be serious about you, damaged goods."

You looked up at her, rage in your eyes. "You don't know him."

She smiled. "I know him very well actually, I'm supposed to marry him."

Your heart dropped. "What?"

She flicked her hair with her hand. "Our two families are supposed to join up." She turned and walked away. "Oh and don't worry about helping him with his manga, when we're married I'll put an end to that silly hobby of his."

You leaned against the wall and felt yourself cracking, you shook your head. You had to be strong for Levi, look at everything you'd overcome. You nodded to yourself. "Beef." You walked into the kitchen and made what she wanted, sticky spicy beef with sesame seeds sprinkled on top. They were perfect and you were pretty damn proud of yourself. You carried them to the deck and saw the girls all over the men, the tall fake after Levi who looked rather pissed. His eyes lit up when he saw you then darkened at the sight of a cut on your face.

The plate tapped the table when you placed it down and you smiled at it, the food you'd made tonight was pretty damn good. You turned to walk away but her laugh made you freeze. "What the fuck is this?"

You turned to face her. "I'm sorry?" 

She lifted the plate. "I didn't ask for this shit on top." She looked to the others. "Pathetic, these lower class animals can't follow simple instructions." They laughed at you. She looked back at you and threw the plate on the floor, all of the laughed louder. "Now go make me some more."

You nodded, you wanted to kill her. "You know what?" Levi got up and walked closer in shock.

She grinned. "What?"

"You're right." You gave her a weak smile, you couldn't ruin this for Levi. "I'll go make them just how you want them, no toppings."

She smiled. "Good helper." She waved you off. "Now shoo."

You walked inside the kitchen and began cooking her beef, the idea of adding a laxative really eating at you. You eyed yourself in the reflection of the window and saw the dried blood, you had to take care of that soon. You smiled at the beef again, it was perfect, well it was to her taste. You walked back out shoved the plate into her hands. "Done, it should be just right."

She took a small bite and nodded. "It's okay for a poor person I guess." She ate another piece, then handed the plate back. "I'm full, go give that to the animals."

You gripped the plate as she laughed at you, you nodded your head. "Of course miss." You handed the plate back.

She looked at your confused. "I said give it to the animals."

You pulled off your apron. "I just did bi-" 

Levi covered your mouth. "Don't push it." He whispered to you. "I'll take care of this now." You nodded and he turned to the woman, her face lit up as he smiled at her. "I apologise for her actions but she was simply treating you how you treated her."

Her smile dropped. "Excuse me?"

"She's not my helper, she's important to me. She was there when all of you abandoned my family. Now if I catch you treating her like shit again."

She grabbed his arm. "Baby I promise I won't!" She eyed you, you gave a sweet smile back at her. "I'll forgive the commoner for her actions, after all she's not used to use upper class, right?"

You stepped forward. "No I'm not used to you stuck up pieces of shi-" Levi covered your mouth as you swore over and over at them, you were pretty sure you could have made a nun faint. 

Levi backed away with you against his chest. "It's been a long night, we've been busy all day with work. I believe we should end the night, now."

Kenny stood up and walked up to you and Levi. "I agree, let's go." He leaned down to you and whispered so only you and Levi could hear. "I'm beginning to love this doll more and more." He stood up straight. "Good night you two." He winked. "Try and get rid of that energy doll, I'm sure Levi can help."

You watched them all leave, Levi gave it a few moments until he heard the front door slam then let you go. You turned around and before he could speak you punched him in the gut, you stared at him through tears and punched him a few more times while swearing. You slowed down and flopped into his chest. He hugged you and kissed your head. "Better?"

You nodded and sniffed back the tears. "Sorry."

He knelt down in front of you and wiped the tears. "Don't be, they were assholes." He pulled your face away to look at your cute sad face. "And I'm pretty sure they did worse things when I was not looking."

You shook your head. "No, it's fine...I lost my temper because she dropped the food and made a mess." You gave him your best fake smile, he didn't see through it. "I know you hate mess." You gave him thump. "I'm going to bed, I could collapse right now." You walked past him, tidied up the kitchen then went to bed. You could feel yourself melt into the sheets, the futon was comfy and right near a sliding door to another peaceful private garden. You rolled over and looked outside at the garden and listened to the crickets.

You heard the bedroom door slide open and listened to Levi walk in, change his clothes, fold them neatly then walk to the bed. You smiled as you felt the covers lift off you, his heat press against your back as his soft lips pressed against your neck. "Thank you for today."

You smiled and reached out for his hand, the two of you locked fingers. "I'm good at my job as an assistant."

He lowered himself on you completely and rested his cheek against yours. "An exceptional girlfriend too."

You giggled and kissed his hand. "This garden is beautiful."

"It was my mothers private garden, the others weren't allowed here."

You smiled and watched a firefly. "I can understand why, a safe haven away from the madness." You lay there with Levi until he dozed off and lay next to you. You smiled at his sleeping form then looked back out at the garden, this week was going to be tough, but you had to do this for Levi. You leaned over him and kissed his lips. You changed into some clothes and went for a walk to clear your head. You stopped at the old park the two of you played in.

You walked into the woods and followed a familiar path where you ran from Levi as a child, the distant cries of memories echoing around you. You stopped at the large tree where he stopped those bullies and sat down under it, you leaned your head against the bark and closed your eyes. The tears spilled over your cheeks. His families words echoing in your head. Where they right? Where you not good enough for Levi? Was he just using you? You looked down at your shaking hands and felt your heart drop. 


	12. How it all broke

You finished putting some make up on around your eyes and smiled weakly, you couldn't let Levi know you'd not slept much and hadn't been home. You adjusted your hair, you seemed a little pale and slow, sleeping under a tree for the night was not the best idea you've had. You let out a long sigh and shook yourself, you had to finish off breakfast for the two of you.

The kitchen felt cold when you walked in to finish breakfast. You poured the tea into a pot and placed it all on the table, with a quick walk to the bedroom you tapped on the door and called out to Levi. He was lying on his stomach, the quilt just above his bum. You called his name again causing him to push himself up a bit and look at you. You smiled. "Breakfast is ready."

Levi called your name. "Why don't you come over here and wake me up like usual?"

You shook your head. "I know that look in your eyes, come on get up. The Kenny minions will be coming over soon."

Levi groaned and sat up, his hair sticking up a bit. You had to try everything not to laugh, you covered your mouth and snorted. Levi narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"N-nothing..it's just." You pointed to your own hair.

He patted his hair and found what you were laughing about, he hummed and looked up at you. "Mind helping me?"

You shrugged and walked over, you knelt down and again playing with his hair. "You're like a child sometimes I swear."

Levi cupped the back of your head and lower back then pulled you closer, your lips pressing together. Your heart skipped a beat, your mind melting. Levi pulled you towards him causing you to fall on top of him. "New rule."

You were tired and scared about Kenny's friends and family. "Levi, now is not the time."

He kissed your neck and hummed. "You smell good."

"Levi! Focus, what is this rule, tell me."

He stopped and smiled at you. "You always have to be in bed when I wake up."

You giggled. "Then we'll never get up, so no can do."

"I promise I wont fool around."

You pulled away from him and wobbled to your feet. "Look Levi, we've gotta get up or my breakfast will get cold." You walked out of the room leaving Levi a little stunned.

Levi got up, cleaned himself and walked into the kitchen to find a everything beautifully set up. He eyed you for a moment. "Everything okay?"

You jumped then nodded. "Fine, just fine...why?"

He sat down and began eating. "Mainly because you made your tea wrong."

You looked down and stared at it. "Oh I did...I'm just a little tired is all."

Levi took your hand. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, no I'm fine." You cleaned away everything. "We should hurry up we have a full day." You pulled out your little book and flicked through it. "We're going to be busy for a long time by the looks of it."

 

 

 

 

You took a sip from your champagne glass, then looked around and downed the rest. You were going to need more to make it through this night. The glass tapped on a tray before you folded your arms under your boobs making them push up in your tight evening dress. This dress made you look really good, but you'd rather wear it around just Levi and friends. However, Kenny wanted you to dress this way and with him getting suspicious you wanted him to trust you, so you had to do what he wanted.

Her laughter made a shiver run down your spine, you could puke at the thought of her. She shoved Levi and laughed more, you couldn't help but smile. You looked away seeing a woman much taller than Levi was slightly funny.

"You look good." You turned to smile up at Eren.

"Thanks Eren, you look good too."

He held out his arms. "I do?"

You pulled at his collar. "Yeah you look good." 

He looked down at you and smiled, he was rather charming. "Thanks, so what's going on?"

You shrugged. "Usual."

"You sure?" He handed you a drink. "You don't look too good."

"How did you notice?" You giggled as he raised his eyebrows. "I'm kidding everything is okay, just tired." You looked back out at everyone. "Been very busy."

"Maybe we should all go on a break, or holiday."

You laughed and patted his arm. "That's sweet Eren, but I'm good really." You downed your drink again and placed it down. "I've gotta go to the bathroom quickly." You waved to Eren and almost glided across the room as you walked to get out. You slammed the cubicle door and sat on the seat and breathed for a moment, you felt sick but not from the booze but from the lack of sleep and the stress. 

You buried your head in your hands and sighed out loud, this was hard. You jumped when the door slammed open, a familiar voice making you feel sick. She laughed. "Can you believe that girl? Standing there in that tight dress making all the men look, it's ridiculous. She's such a slut."

Another girl spoke. "Debby look, Kenny did give her that dress.....maybe he's like weirdly into her?"

Debby snorted. "What!? No way, Kenny just loves to fuck with people." You spied through the gap in the door and watched her put on her lipstick. "I mean come on he's messing with Levi, he tells him what he should and shouldn't do in this life but he's going to make Levi the head of the family anyway." She pushed her hair up a bit. "He just likes messing with him, once all the papers are signed and me and Levi are married." She turned around and smiled. "That slut will be gone and his stupid hobby as a manga writer will end, oh and all those so call friends will be gone too."

The red head titled her head. "So....what's gonna happen to the pretty girl?"

Debby hit her. "She's a slut! And Kenny has big plans for her if she stays around Levi."

You watched them leave, your bag slipped from your hand and clattered on the floor. Your hearing went, your eyesight faded in that moment. You slowly sunk down to the floor, your hand over your mouth. You wanted to throw up, but nothing came. You wanted to cry but nothing happened. You wanted to run, but your legs wouldn't.

You stood up slowly, washed your hands and walked out of the bathroom. You were in a weird daze as you walked over to Kenny next to Levi and Debby, you were fazed out when you tapped Kenny's shoulder. He looked down at you, his cheeks pink from booze and cigarettes. "What can I do ya for doll?"

"May I speak to you?" You looked to Debby. "Alone please."

He grinned and placed an arm around you. "Of course! Ain't I the lucky guy huh?" He walked off with you then shouted over his shoulder at Levi. "Keep being social kid, or we'll have a little talk." He led you outside onto the balcony, you shivered as he lit up a cigarette and inhaled deep before blowing out and looking at you. He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to you. "Here."

"I don't want it."

He wrapped it around you, his touch was delicate. "I don't like seeing a doll in need."

You hugged it, it wasn't Levi's smell so it didn't feel right but it was warm. "Thanks..."

He smiled at you and ran his fingers through his hair before leaning on the railing and looking out at the city. "So, what does the pretty doll want to talk about?"

"Will...Will Debby be marrying Levi?"

He let out a laugh and looked at you. "The two of you really are together, aren't ya?"

You looked away from him. "Just tell me."

He sighed. "She want's him, her mother wants it to happen." He stretched out and turned around. "But us Ackerman's don't like their family."

"So?"

He shrugged. "Look doll, because we don't have a head of the family at the moment that family have been ordering us around. If they want them two to be married, there ain't nothing we can do."

You walked closer to him and leaned on the railings and looked down at the busy street. "You said we."

He smiled and leaned closer. "Between me and you doll, I like ya."

You looked at him. "You do?"

He grinned. "Ya the only woman who's ever stood up to me, and." He tapped your forehead. "Told me with her eyes fuck off."

You looked down at his chest and hummed. "I guess you've got my family to blame for that, and Levi."

He smiled. "Let me guess, he was a bully."

You smiled at the fond memories. "Just a bit." You looked out at the city. "He just didn't know how to feel, it took a lot but with hard work from my family, friends and maybe a bit from me he's grown up."

Kenny laughed and looked out at the city with you. "Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm what indeed." He pinched your cheek. "I have to give you an apology, I believe that slap i gave you was rather harsh." 

You jolted then looked over at the man, he had what looked like pain in his eyes. "You regret her leaving don't you?"

His cigarette hung in his mouth, his eyes distant. "See, this is why I like you doll. You can read the Ackerman men like open books." He pulled his cigarette away from his mouth and studied the embers at the end. "She was so delicate, yet strong. The boy looks just like her. The way you act sometimes, it's like I'm looking right at her and hearing her again."

You stared at his old face, the age finally showing, the trauma of life crawling across it. You placed your hand on his and squeezed it quickly, before pulling away. "I have told Levi this before at some point and I'll tell you, you should tell people how you really feel. Or you'll come to a point in your life where you will regret your actions, regret the path you chose." You looked at the city. "You did that with his mother and you're doing it with Levi."

He laughed. "I'm not a good man doll, I've hurt people, really hurt them." His eyes darkened. "And for once, there is someone I've met that I really don't want to hurt."

You stood your ground, you weren't scared of this man. Instead you saw behind the darkness and only felt sorry for him, your heart ached as you looked deep into his eyes. "Who?"

He grinned. "I told ya doll, I like ya."

You pulled the jacket around you more. "What about Levi?"

"If I need to stop him, I will." His eyes told you he was serious. You took his jacket off and handed it back to him. "I gave that to you."

You shook your head. "I know, thank you but I see it all now." You looked up at him. "You'll never let Levi be happy, you'll never let me have him because you blame him for your precious sister for leaving." You stepped back. "I'm not your sister either, I'm someone who cares about Levi." You looked away to stop any tears from coming. "You'll never let me have him will you? Because that makes him happy." Kenny just smiled at you, his hand reached out for your face. You stepped back and walked to the room. "I have things to do, thanks for talking with me."

Your heels clacked as you walked back into the room, people stared at you as Kenny leaned in the doorway a knowing look on his face. This woman they were seeing, her hips swinging, her breasts bouncing had stood up and rejected Kenny. They looked at each other, voices whispering, this was the woman Kenny had been talking about. The truth was you were scared, your world internally was falling apart and someone who had nothing to lose refused to let Levi have an ounce of happiness. So, there was only one thing you could do to protect him, leave.

Levi grabbed your arm before you could leave the hall, his voice was weak as he called your name. "Where are you going? What are you doing? What happened out there?"

You smiled at the floor. "I wanna go home."

His grip tightened, he got closer to you. The more he did the more it hurt. "I'll come with you, I'm sick of this place."

You shook your head. "No, you should stay." You looked at him. "You have a job to do here, be social for your family and keep an eye on Eren." You smiled at the kid. "He looks like he's not used to these sort of things. Erwin shouldn't have asked him to meet higher up people." 

Levi's grip loosened. "Okay, if you feel you need to go. I'll see you at home."

You rubbed the back of your neck. "You see the thing is Levi, I'll be at my home, with my brother and father." You gave a fake laugh. "I promised I'd see them."

Levi let your arm go and said your name in a way that felt like you were being stabbed. "Was it something I said? Something I did?"

You shook your head. "That's the thing, you didn't say or do a thing Levi. Goodbye."

 

 

 

 

You hugged your legs in your small room at your brothers, you were sat on the floor looking out at the rain falling outside your slide doors. You'd texted Levi now and then, but you had stayed away for a while now, his week in that place would soon be coming to an end. You felt bad for not being there, but it was better for Levi not to be. After what Kenny had confessed to you, you needed to stay away so you wouldn't cause any damage. 

A light tap on your door made you look over, your brother gave you a loving smile before speaking. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

He walked in with some hot chocolate and a plate of cookies for the two of you. He sat down and waited before talking. "You should eat something sis."

You took a cookie and nibbled at it. "These are always good."

He gave you a weak smile then hugged you. "Mum's recipe......You can talk to me you know." You slowly ate the cookie. "I know I'm not the best and I'm a little silly, but I'm your big brother. I wanna help."

"I'm just tired big brother, that assistant I told you about still isn't back so I've been running around a lot." You shrugged. "This competition as well, that's all."

He sighed. "Well, me and dad are here to help you relax." 

You smiled. "Thanks, so...umm I wanna ask you as a second opinion."

He leaned back against your bed. "Shoot."

"My friend is in a relationship with this guy, they're really happy and very active you know..." Your brother nodded. "Well, things have gone south for them."

"How so?"

You stared into your hot chocolate. "They're happy together, well they were. But, his family don't like her and him so much. He has to take up the family name and give up on his job to do that." You wiggled your toes. "They also want him to marry a key member of another family as well. It's complicated that part, but well the girl has been with him through this all and has been abused by his family during this. The boyfriend has seen this but..." You welled up. "He won't stand up and tell the family that he loves this woman, yet he tells her all the time and claims his work is proof but keeps it from other people." You looked to your brother. "Is he a coward? Ashamed? Or not really in love big brother?" You looked away. "And on top of that his girlfriend learn't a big secret from a family member of her boyfriends, one where their happiness as a couple could never happen so long as they are a couple because of his family."

Your brother called your name and patted your head. "Its okay."

You rubbed your face. "Oh I don't know what to do big brother...she's such a good person too, she fights when she needs to but...she's slowly losing her grip on him. But the hard thing is...he isn't fighting back, he isn't reaching out and gripping even harder on her." You sniffed and looked out at the rain. "It's like he's not trying to fight to be with her, like everything he ever said wasn't true...What should I-she do?"

He hugged you and rested his cheek on your head. "It sounds like her love is true and pure, but he's not sure on himself or doesn't understand love." He hummed. "He's being tested by the sounds of it, all we can do is wait and see what move he makes."

You went to speak but your father walked in. "Hey kids." He smiled sweetly at you. "Just a note, there's a very wet Levi Ackerman at the door asking for you sweetie."

You got up and walked past the two in a daze. You eyed the open door and saw Levi stood under the porch, his arms hugging himself from the slight chill of spring fading into summer. "Levi?"

He looked up, his eyes dark. "A word, now."

You stepped outside with him and closed the door behind yourself. "Sure."

"Explain yourself."

You furrowed your brows. "I don't..."

He showed you a picture in a magazine of Kenny with his arm around you, his jacket on your shoulders. "Explain."

"I was talking with Kenny about everything, he gave me his jacket because it was cold."

He threw the paper at you. "Then why after this did you leave me, never call and hardly text?"

You gripped the paper. "Because you'd be busy with work, I messed up okay...I've got a lot going on in my head."

"You have?" He slammed his fist against the wall. "Fucking look at me! My family is ruling my life and there's fuck all I can do about it!"

The door opened behind you. "You can fight back..." You sniffed.

"And what? Risk losing them, they are my mothers family!" His fist tightened. "They're the only thing I have left of her, especially Kenny."

"Levi, your mothers gone. They are not her, she was so much more than them."

"She was more than anyone." He stepped closer and pointed at you. "She was more than you! I've given so much and it just turns to shit! Everything was so much easier when it was just me in this city."

"I'm sorry...b-but she'd be so proud of you right now, of your manga."

"I wish I never wrote that fucking thing, everything about it was a mistake!" He froze after his words.

Your eyes widened, tears clouded your vision. You covered your mouth and pushed past him, your legs and body wanted to take you far away. Your heart hurt, it felt like a knife twisting deep. The scream of your name from Levi fell on deaf ears, his hurried running and breathing after you ignored. The cold water and mud splashing up your bare feet and legs numbed. 

You kept running and running, until your legs just stopped moving at a familiar sight. You looked down at a grave stone and fell to your knees, a deeply loved name written on the stone. You flung yourself at it and hugged tightly crying mum over and over. You missed her warmth, her soothing voice and today you needed her now more than ever. You knew Levi was too good to be true, it was all a joke. Everything with him was just a joke with you. 

You rested your head sideways on and watched the rain. "I messed up mum....you always told me to be brave and kind.....but I don't know what to do."

A panicked voice called your name, a warm hand and the sound of rain on a umbrella made you jump. You looked up at your brother and broke. He dropped the cover and hugged you, the rain ripping away at the walls he built to shield himself from pain again. He cracked too. He pulled away and rubbed your face. "It's going to be okay."

You shook your head. "I really love him, I love him so much but it was never..." You gripped his shirt then punched his gut. "It's not fair!" 

He let you punch him a few times before helping you up, he grabbed the forgotten umbrella and walked with you, his arm around your small frame. "It's okay, I've got you. I'm never going to leave you okay?"

You nodded weakly, you wobbled on your feet making your brother shout your name. "I'm okay, I'm okay...my heart just..."

He squeezed you closer then froze. "Dad, why did you bring him?"

You looked up to see Levi, blood pour from his mouth down his shirt. Your Dad gave your brother an angry look. "Because some men are idiots that's why. Some of us don't think before we speak, we don't realise what we have until we lose it." He hit Levi to push him forward. "I made the boy understand how she really feels, everything she's done for him over the years and how she's stood by him." He pulled his son over. "And that she'd never cheat and that I know that girl Debby was the one who set this up, my job requires me to know things." He pulled your brother towards home. "Come on lad, the couple have to talk."

You watched your brother and father slowly fade, then looked to the floor at your dirty legs and feet. You jumped when Levi collapsed to his knees in front of you, he was going to get dirt everywhere. You could hear a cry trapped in his voice as he said your name. "Say something...anything....please."

"Was I......was it all a joke?"

"What?" You looked at his weak gaze. "No, never...I love you so much."

You stepped away from him. "Then why are we the only ones who know this? You know what....it doesn't matter. You had me....I really believed you...to go as far as making me believe that manga was about us....to make me give in to you." You looked down again. "But, I'm tired now Levi...I can't take any more jokes....I think I'm done." You walked past him and stopped as he grabbed your hand. Your heart hurt. "Please let go...let me go."

"I can't." He said your name in a way that made your body shake. "You know I can't. Non of it was a joke, I love you....so much....But I'm not sorry for saying I regret that manga."

"Stop Levi."

He stood up and turned you to face him, he was crying. "I regret it because I should have told you everything, I shouldn't let a manga tell you what's going on inside me. You are my life, my family, my everything....without you...I have no life to live, I have nothing."

You smiled at him, your heart feeling a little warmer. "I've fought so hard for you, for so long."

"I know...I know." He pulled you closer. "But now I should be fighting for us."

You shook your head. "But your family, if you choose us they will ruin you."

He smiled. "Today I learn't what the worst thing could happen was." You looked him in his eyes, a pain strong inside them. "Watching your heart break in front of me, watching you run away and not being able to catch up to you because of your dad and brother broke me. You are the only family I'll ever need. Whatever they do to me will mean nothing compared to losing you." He cupped your face. "I'm so sorry, from the bottom of my heart." His voice cracked as you watched tears hidden by the rain flow from his beautiful steel eyes. "I'm so sorry, please don't leave me alone. I love you so much it hurts."

You smiled at him then punched his gut, you laughed through tears. "Don't ever break my heart like that again Levi Ackerman." He laughed as he winced in pain, then hummed as you grabbed him and shared a heated kiss. "Because I love you so much it'd kill me if you did it again."

He held you tight. "I promise, I'll never let you go again."

You took his hand and pulled him down the street with you towards your house. Your father and rather grumpy brother had hot towels, fresh clothes, hot food and drink ready. The two of your freshened up and retreated to your room. You set the food and drink down then gathered the covers and pillows to the floor, with Levi's help then sat down in his arms. You both looked like hell from all the crying and being in the rain and mud. 

Levi hummed and kissed your neck. "This is the first time I've ever been in your room."

You froze. "You're right..." You smiled and sipped your hot chocolate. 

"I'm sorry."

You blushed. "Stop saying it okay? You've said it enough already, I forgive you and I will forget it all."

He looked around your small room. "You know when they do ruin me, we probably will have to give up my apartment and have to move to here."

You smiled. "I wouldn't mind that, our little family together."

Levi hugged you tighter and looked to the door slightly open. "Though I'm not fond of the peeping toms."

You looked over. "Dad, big brother? I'm fine now, me and Levi had a stupid moment now please go to bed."

The door burst open and your brother pointed at Levi. "Just let me bust his lip again."

Levi grinned. "I gave you a free hit bud, because I deserved it but I'll never let you land a punch on me again."

You brother pouted like a little kid as your dad waved at you and pushed in some more treats, you crawled over and sat next to him eating away. You both watched fondly with smiles on your faces as two best friend's fought over silly stuff. You Dad leaned over and said your name. "You know you two are just like your mother and me."

You looked at him. "We are?"

He nodded and smiled at the boys. "But you two will be better." He looked at you. "You two will live together for a long time and have a wonderful little family, with the best grandpa in the world."

You flushed. "Don't get weird with any of my daughters like you are with me."

"Aaaah but I love you so much! You're so cute." You sighed and pushed your dad away as he tired to hug you, you gave a small smile as you watched the madness. Your family was odd but you loved all of them, this path you were on was going to be tough but tomorrow you and Levi were going to tell everyone you cared for about everything. Then you were going to make a plan and fight back with everything you've got, you weren't gonna let some assholes beat you guys down. After all you were all a bunch of loopy, unique, loud mouth weirdos who loved each other to death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the sadness!! m(｡_｡；))m ｍ(｡≧Д≦｡)ｍ I feel awful doing this to the two of you, but you've grown stronger now! I believe in you, your family and friends (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و Just don't hate me for too long... ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)


	13. How you found each other again

You watched your friends drink, eat and laugh in your brothers living room as your dad made more food for everyone. Hange leaned over with a pint of beer and grinned at you. "You know, you should have told us sooner about all this?"

You leaned into her warm arms and accepted a cuddle. "I know that, but it is hard." You looked up at her as she played with your hair and hummed. "Levi doesn't like to talk about his family, and this is all about them."

"Well." She sighed and cuddled you close. "My little cupcake, he's not used to opening up about his life."

You sat up, your arms wrapping around your legs. "You can say that again, but he's learning." 

She nodded then looked over to what had caught your eye. Over in the kitchen was Levi, your dad and brother acting like a big family. You smiled as Hange nudged you. "Well look at that, Levi can smile and laugh."

"He has his moments." Eren let out a little moan. "Everything okay there handsome?"

He flushed. "F-fine just tired, I've been working hard on a manga for the competition."

"Hows it been going." 

He shrugged. "Well...ish, one minute I love it then the next it's awful."

You leaned over the table, held his hand and squeezed it. "We are our own worse critic, have a little faith in your stuff." You smiled. "After all as a fan I wouldn't want to see you not enter, I'm looking forward to what you produce."

He pulled his hands away and fluffed his hair. "You're a fan?"

"Yep, so is Hange."

She pulled a manga collection from her bag and flipped a few pages, then turned it to show him. "I loved how you captured her in this scene."

He flushed. "I don't do anything wrong to her, she's basically my senpai in it."

Hange grinned. "Suuuuure." She closed the book and put it on the table. 

Eren jumped as Erwin grabbed the collection and flicked through it, he smiled on one of the pages. "This has some old mangas in, makes me feel old." He put the collection down. "I've seen a lot of work come my way, but all of them hold great meaning to the writers." He looked up at Eren. "When someone makes something with meaning, from the heart it speaks to people." He took his cup from Levi as he came over with your family and sat down. "Thank you Levi, hopefully my advice helps you Eren."

Levi put his arm around you as he sipped his tea, you shuffled closer to him to speak. "What do you plan on writing?"

He shrugged. "Probably something as per usual."

You smiled. "I look forward to seeing what the judges thinks."

He kissed your cheek. "I want you to read it, but after I've presented it. I'll make two copies, you must read it at a certain time."

You laughed. "I love how mysterious you're being"

He smiled at you then moved away from you. Your brother was still rather grumpy, it'd been a few days and it'd been difficult for you and Levi to be alone. Both of you had opted to stay at your brothers with your father, just in case his family went to Levi's flat. After things had settled down, the two of you invited everyone over. You didn't want to delay the issues, you wanted this fixed as soon as possible. 

 

 

 

 

You flicked through your notes in the hotel room and bit the end of your pen, legs crossed. There was a get together happening at the moment, one where manga writers from different groups met and became friendly. Levi had left you alone to go to this meeting, he didn't want you to come just in case Debby, Kenny or any of his family members were there. 

You leaned forward in your seat, head rested on the table and groaned. Even though you were free of his families keen eye, you still were tired and hard at work due to the competition. You couldn't wait for it all to be over, for your plan to be successful so you could have a break. 

You looked up and out of the window, summer was here and most people would be on the beach. However, here you sat inside a hotel room doing work. You looked to the balcony and saw the private pool. With a quick glance to the clock you spoke to yourself. "I can have a break I guess, just a few laps in the pool."

The water was cool in contrast to the hot sun as you slid in, everything relaxed inside you. You swam a few laps before sinking almost under the water, nose above the line. You span around then stopped as you saw Levi with his blazer over his shoulder leaning in the doorway. He reached up and pulled his tie down, his eyes closed as he said your name. "This doesn't look like working."

You stood up so the water was just below your breasts. "I was on a break."

He dropped his blazer on the lounger outside then walked closer as he ran his hand through his hair. He stopped by the pool edge and crouched down, his hand beckoning you over. "Working too hard again?"

You walked closer and reached out for his tie, you pulled him and yourself as little closer and looked up into his perfect face. "I'm doing everything I can to make sure you're happy."

Your lips were close, Levi's eyes were clouding over. "What about you? You being happy makes me happy."

You smiled and kissed him lightly. "I'm happy as long as you're with me." You let go of his tie and left him in one spot. You walked out of the pool and stretched, the warm sun on your skin felt nice but you missed the snow and winter. Winter will always be special to you and Levi. "I'll get you a drink."

Levi grabbed your arm, his chest pressed against your back. "Don't go."

You laughed at him. "Your shirt will get wet Levi."

"It's fine." He wrapped his arms around you, his lips on your shoulder and neck. "Just don't go."

You smiled. "I'd love to stay but, I have more work to do now." You pulled a bit but Levi held on. "I have dinner to make for us, anything specific you want?"

He looked into the hotel room, it seemed like he was processing your question. He nodded to himself then scooped you up and threw you over his shoulder, ignoring your complaints. "I know exactly what I want, just trust me." He threw you on the large bed making you bounce, you sat up to tell him off. He leaned closer and ripped his tie off and pulled off his shirt. He climbed over you as you retreated up the bed.

You reached out with your leg and pushed him, but he grabbed it and pulled so your hips bumped into each other. "Levi..." You flushed as he leaned down.

He repeated your name back to you. He smiled at you and leaned lower to capture your lips, his hunger evident. His kisses trailed down your neck. "Beautiful." He growled.

You yelp when he bit down on your collar bone. "Hey! Not so hard Mr."

He licked the spot, pulled back and looked down at you. "Sorry." His hand trailed down your body, his fingers pushed past the band of your bikini bottoms. You gasped as you felt his fingers push into your heat. He leaned closer as his fingers moved, his hot breath against your ear made your body become a fire of passion. "Forgive me?" He hummed your name just as he pushed the right spot. 

You gripped his forearms and fought with the pleasure, it'd been a while for you and Levi due to his family. That's why you had to control yourself, you had to make sure you didn't fall apart too soon. 

You reached out for Levi, your hand on the back of his neck. You pulled his closer and kissed his lips, your hunger strong for him. You bit his lip and smiled at him, he simply smiled back. That's when you felt his thumb brush your bud, you leaned back pushing your chest up. 

Levi pulled your bikini top down and pressed a kiss between your breasts. His soft lips glided across your skin, his tongue forming circles. Your chest rose up as Levi's mouth played with your right breast, your hips began moving with Levi's hand. 

A burning heat burned below, the tingling increased as the fire threatened to shoot through you. You gripped his shoulder, eyes closing tight as you could feel it coming. "Ah...Levi." He increased his movements sending you over the edge, you leaned your head back letting out a long moan. Levi continued to move his hand then stopped as he felt your body go limp. 

His light kisses made you hum. Levi smiled. "You okay?"

You opened your eyes. "Yeah." You pulled at his trousers and unzipped him. "But, I think we're both hungry still."

He smiled grabbed your bottoms and ripped them off you making you giggle, he threw them across the room and knelt up in front of you. "You can read me so well."

Levi pulled protection out of his pocket, kicked his trousers and boxers off before pulling the protection on. While he did this you pulled your bikini top off, sat up and ran your hand through the hair on the back of his head. "Levi?"

He looked to you. "Yes?"

"I want you to know." You leaned closer and kissed him. "I will always be yours, always love you okay? Don't forget that."

He leaned towards you pushing your back against the bed, his chest pressed against yours as he pushed himself in making you moan. His delicate lips found your cheek. "Never, I'll never forget you."

Your foreheads touched, both panting with the slow deep movements. You clung to his back, you squeezed around him to encourage his movements. He moaned your name into your flesh over and over. Both your bodies being written on by touches, bites and cries of pleasure. Both of you wanted to savor every moment, no rushing, no roughness, no domination just passion. 

The two of you connected in a way that reminded your of your first night together, two hearts finally healing each other. You could feel the passion, the love emitting between yourselves. Threads tying together as lips melded together in a sloppy heat. The two of you were confirming what was in your hearts, forgiving each other for the pain you'd inflicted recently. 

Hands entwining together beside your head, Levi pushed deeper, you hips lifted allowing him to connect with your switch. His pelvis rubbed against your bud sending electricity through your veins. You felt alive in that moment, your hands gripping onto Levi's more.

Words and looks of love exchanged, names chanted as if it was a ritual. Levi smiled down at you, your heart fluttered at the pure innocent beauty. You smiled back at him before sharing a deep kiss. Your arms wrapped around Levi, you rolled over onto him your hips moving harder than before. 

You wrapped your hands around the back of his head and pulled him up with you, both of you now sat up. Chest pressed, Levi's arms wrapped around your back and hips. You held onto his shoulders and head as you moved.

Your lips sort each other out as movement became difficult. You grinned against him as fast as your body would allow, your energy depleting but your end in sight. You leaned forward against Levi, hands gripping him hard. 

With head hung over Levi's shoulder, you gave Levi control as your energy faded. You felt his long hands slide down your back to your hips, with ease he moved you. You were reminded in that moment of the amount of stamina Levi held within him. He moved both of you to a fast sloppy rhythm. 

You gripped around his manhood, your toes curled as the fire burned bright. Nails dug into soft skin as you free fell over the edge of pleasure. You let out a long moan as Levi road out your pleasure before he released himself. 

When minds became level again, you pulled away a bit to smile at him. Both panting, you shakily lifted yourself up and then collapsed against his chest. Eyes tired you just wanted to sleep. You furrowed your brows feeling something within your stomach, then it happened. You both looked down at your stomach as it spoke. You flushed. "Ah umm sorry..."

Levi laughed it off. "It's okay, we'll clean up and then we'll get something to eat."

You smiled and kissed him. "Before my stomach ruined the moment, that was so beautiful."

Levi smiled, his lips trailing up your neck. "No that's just you."

 

 

 

You watched people move about in the convention hall, all these people were fans of manga. It blew your mind at the different kinds of people here. You looked back at Levi who was talking to Erwin, they were setting up his area. You walked to the other curtains and peaked at the long cue of people wanting to meet Levi. You smiled a little, this as pretty amazing.

You jumped when you felt a body press against you, arms around your body. A familiar deep voice in your ear as his lips kissed your hair. "What's got your attention?"

"Your fans." You smiled and pulled the curtain closed. "It's amazing how many are out there for you."

Erwin called your name making you turn around, but Levi wouldn't let go and went with you. You walked over to Erwin, he was looking at notes as he spoke. "I don't need you to do much today, so enjoy yourself okay?" He looked up and eyed Levi. "You've got a little something." He pointed to the top of his head where Levi had his chin resting. "Right here."

You reached up and patted Levi's face. "I do? Where?"

Erwin sighed and grabbed Levi by the back of his shirt and pulled him away, Levi pulled a grumpy face. "We have work to do, stop playing around." Erwin pulled a face. "I don't think I've ever had to say that to you."

You stepped back. "First time for everything huh?" You waved to the boys and pulled the curtain back. "Well I'd love to stay and chat about your first times boys, but I've gotta run and enjoy my day off."

You skipped out of the area and looked around for Hange, she was supposed to meet you today but she probably was stuck at a table. That table of manga probably had something to do with male romance. You froze, you had to find her fast before she spent all her money. 

It was difficult to move through this place, there were so many people about. You were lucky that you had the skill of slipping between people. You pushed past two really tall people and popped out the other side and breathed. Then you heard her, you looked up and saw the madness in your best friends eyes. You stood up. "Hange Zoe!" She looked over at you with loads of mangas in her arms, one ready to be added in her other hand. "Put the pervy mangas down."

She looked around, her eyes darting. She laughed nervously. "I don't know what you mean cupcake."

You walked over and pulled one from her arms, flipped through the pages and showed her a sex scene. "This."

"I don't see anything."

You sighed and put the manga down on the table. "I don't mind you buying these, and granted I've read some." You rubbed your temples. "But Hange you'll make yourself poor, you know what you're like."

"Okay....so how about I put one back..."

"No, you can only have four."

She looked at her arms and all the manga. "Twelve."

"Four."

"Eight."

You stepped closer. "Four."

You sighed and wobbled about like a kid. "Uggh fine, four."

You helped her put them all back then watched as she spent forever deciding. "Hurry Hange, we'll miss Levi's opening."

She pouted. "I know! I wanna go but...I just can't pick at all!"

You looked up to the seller. "What's the most perverted manga you have?"

She handed over four. "These ones."

You smiled. "Great she'll take them."

Hange hugged the mangas after paying, a weird smile on her face. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"All the time, I'm glad I got to you when I did."

She looked down at you, a softness in her gaze. "You're always looking out for others."

You shrugged. "I can't help it when I love you guys so much. Now, lets look around at everything and see if we can get free shit."

She grinned. "Best plan ever." You both wandered around, table to table looking at all the cool stuff. You were tempted in getting a big, fluffy, cuddly toy but knew Levi wouldn't like it. After all your hugs and love were for him, but the thought of seeing him jealous over a stuffed animal made you smile. You walked ahead of Hange and heard a evil little laugh from her, you shrugged and made your way to Levi's area. 

You smiled up at the stage as Erwin walked on and finished setting up. You looked to your side when you felt something big there, your eyes widened at the big stuffed animal. Hange's head popped out from around the thing. You laughed. "What in the hell is that?"

She grinned and handed it over to you. "My gift to you, I saw you ogling it so I treated you." 

You stumbled a bit with it. "Hange this is redic-oh my god its so soft!"

"I know right?"

You turned it around and stared into the cuddly toys fox face. "I love him....thank you."

She side hugged you. "I'm glad, also Levi will be able to see us really easily now."

"Wait what?" You looked to the stage as she shushed you and watched Levi walk on and the crowd scream all around you, so you hugged your new toy more. He was dazzling to watch, he presented himself well to the fans. He sat down with others and waited for questions. Then they began, they ranged from asking about fine details of his manga to his personal life and inspiration for the girl. 

Levi looked uncomfortable talking about himself and the girl, who she was to him. But, whenever it came up he looked at you with fondness. It was nice to keep a secret between the two of you, but it was also hard. You hugged your new toy closer and looked down at your shoes, toes wiggling inside. You looked back up and froze. 

Hange looked down at you as you stepped back. "Something wrong?"

"She's here."

"Who?" She looked up and saw the tall woman gazing at Levi. "That's Debby? Geez spray tan much?" She giggled then took your arm. "Come on cupcake."

You took her hand like a little kid and walked with her to the front of the room, Hange was not afraid. She shoved Debby and stared down at her. Debby was not happy. "What the fuck!?"

"Sorry, I thought you were part of the exhibition cause of how plastic you are." You stifled a laughter at Hange's comment.

She prodded Hange. "How fucking dare you, you don't know me."

She grinned. "I know Levi very well, and I know enough about you to call you a." You turned to hear the squeals of the fans as Levi talked about the male character being just like him, all the dimensions were him therefore missing the beautiful list Hange was stating. You turned round in time to see Debby's face, her mouth wide open. Hange shifted to pop one hip out to the side. "Now in the kindest way possible, would you fuck all the way off."

Debby gritted her teeth and let out a frustrated cry. "This isn't over four eyes!" Then she stormed away.

Hange had her wicked look in her eyes. "Oh I hope not."

You walked closer to Hange, she turned to look down at you a grin on her face. You blushed. "Marry me."

Hange put her hands on her hips. "Glady my beautiful cupcake."

You both giggled together and turned back to the show, Levi was doing rather well. You leaned against Hange and both shared snacks, you were glad this amazing woman was your best friend, you wouldn't trade her for the world. Due to her amazing actions, she set the wheels in motion for you all to stand up to those who'd stepped on you. All of you were going to rise above this and fight back with everything you had. 


	14. How he became more posessive

Levi had been doing a lot of conventions recently, with Ackerman spies at every one to ensure everything was going to their plan. Although the two of you hadn't had much time together, when you were Levi was very possessive of you. Like right now.

While you were discussing important information with your friends, about how to combat the Ackerman spies. Levi was sat behind you on his large sofa, his arms wrapped around you. His face buried in the crook of your neck. 

You laughed at Erwin's joke and smiled fondly at him, he was a good friend to Levi. It was a shame that Levi got some what jealous whenever you talked to him, but he'd never admit that. 

You let out a long sigh. "Thanks again, all of you for supporting us." You shook your head and smiled. "I don't think we would have managed without you."

Erwin smiled. "We're here to help, that's what friends do. Besides I couldn't bare seeing Levi losing someone else he cares deeply about, he's suffered enough." 

"I agree with you." You stopped Erwin from taking the tray of tea, although you loved the warmth Levi was providing, they were your guests so you had to take care of them. "I'll take that." You got up and heard a small growl from Levi, it was rather adorable. 

"You don't have to." 

You walked away with the tray. "You're all our guests, it'd be bad manners if I didn't."

Hange grinned as she watched Levi. "You may think of it that way, but it looks like grump-" You jumped when your best friend flew off her seat, a cushion from the sofa on her. Levi must have thrown it really hard, the impact was loud. 

"Tch." Levi sat back. "Annoying."

You placed everything on the side of Levi to clean, it was his thing after all. Even if you did clean things, he'd end up going over some of it. You walked back over and helped Hange with her hair and glasses. Your brother was giggling up a storm, Eren was white as a sheet. 

You whispered to Hange. "Sorry about that, I'll get revenge for you."

She wiggled her eyebrows. "Do your worst cupcake."

You looked at the time. "Well everyone it looks really late, I wouldn't dream of sending you all home at this hour!" You stood up and placed your hands on your hips, a look of slight fear in Levi's eyes. "You should all stay over for the night, it'll be fun. Besides, we've pissed off the Ackerman's, Debbie's family and mainly Kenny. So, they could be waiting for you at your places. It's better to be safe and stay here."

Hange flew at you, your brother was next to jump at you. They both shouted. "Sleepover!!"

You laughed. "Yeah, now we have loads of blankets and pillows so we should be all good. Just need to make sleeping arrangements."

Hange squeezed you. "I'm sleeping next to this cupcake."

You brother squeezed you and frowned. "No, I'm sleeping next to my sister. She's my sister and I have to protect her."

"She's my best friend, piratically a sister. So, I'm sleeping next to her!"

You pulled away. "Umm guys? You do know I have two sides right? A left and right? You can both sleep next to me, it's no problem."

You brother glared at you. "There is a problem and his name is-" The door downstairs slammed shut, you stared at it for a moment. Then Levi slammed it open with all the blankets and pillows. He threw them hard at your brother. Levi wouldn't look at you, either he was mad at you or the others. 

 

 

 

 

 

You lay in between your brother and Hange, both of them sprawled out like five year olds. You pulled their limbs off you and got up. It brought a smile to your face to see everyone sleeping together in the living room, but you couldn't help notice someone else was awake and sat outside in the warm night. 

You walked outside and sat down next to Levi, he was quietly looking up at the stars. You hugged your legs, leaned your cheek on your knee and stared at the stars reflecting in his eyes. The soft summer breeze making his hair dance. "Couldn't sleep?"

Levi twitched slightly at your voice. "No."

"One word answers and not looking at me, you must be really mad. I'm sorry."

Levi looked down and at the city which lights were as pretty as the stars. "It's not your fault, it is a good idea to keep them close to us. I've put you all in danger after all." He sighed and leaned his cheek on his hand. His skin was beautiful in the moonlight. "I just have difficulty sleeping when you're not there. The first night you slept next to me, was the best nights sleep I'd ever had. Since then every night I spend next to you is peaceful, without you there it's just endless nightmares."

You smiled at Levi, your hand gently took his free one making him smile. "You should have said."

"And make your best friend and mine hate me? I don't have many friends, but the ones I do have I'd like to keep."

You giggled as you pulled him by his hand roughly, he tried to protest but stopped when he fell into your warm body. "They won't leave you cause you want to be around me okay?" You hugged Levi against you and played with his hair. "They've spent most of their life being able to be around me, hold me, mess with me. But you, you've only had a short time, so you've gotta make up for all the times you were an ass to me. You should have been kissing me instead of bullying me."

You pushed Levi back making him sit with his arms holding him up preventing his back from touching the floor. You crawled over to him, his face on your level for once. You smiled at how nervous Levi seemed, but he always reacted this way whenever you made a move. You eyed his lips. He gulped. "What are you doing?"

You leaned closer, your breath on his soft lips. "Just making up for lost time, when I should have kissed you." 

"But-" Levi jumped as you pressed your lips against his, it was sweet and gentle at first. It was as if you were sharing a first innocent kiss together. Levi moved, his legs brushing against your body. 

You pulled away and sat in between his legs and smiled at him. "I'm going to keep surprising you with kisses and hugs, so for once you get flustered and nervous instead of me....." You flushed bright red when you saw Levi's face. It was red, his eyes were sparkling and lips parted. He looked good enough to eat, you looked away. If this is what you looked like when he did things, no wonder he kept going. You grumbled. "No fair."

You heard the sweetest noise, something that always made your heart hammer. Levi was laughing. You looked back at him to watch this beautiful moment. Levi wiped his tears and smiled at you. "Now I understand why you react the way you do." He ran his hand through his raven hair to reveal his perfect face more to you. "It really sets you heart racing, I like it do it more." 

You looked away sat back and folded your arms. "W-well I'm not going to do it anymore." You jumped as you felt Levi get closer, you crawled backwards across the floor. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I want more."

You back hit the wall. "Well you're n-not g-getting more." You looked away.

Your skin prickled as you felt the heat from Levi engulf you, his hot breath on your neck. His voice sent shivers down your spine. His hand dragging up your skin on your thigh made you jolt and look into his eyes. He grinned. "Made you look."

"Eep!" You jolted and closed your eyes, but nothing happened just a light chuckle. Then Levi's head pressed against your chest, he always liked using them as pillows. You opened your eyes and looked down at him as he cuddled against you. "Y-You.."

He hummed. "What?" He looked up at you. "Were you expecting something?"

"D-don't go acting all innocent Mr, I know what you're like."

"Oh? And what's that?" 

You leaned down and kissed him lightly, then you kissed him again but deeper. Your own hunger of not being around Levi much was making itself clear, but your friends were right behind you asleep. You pulled away. "Not fair."

Levi sat up. "What isn't?"

You looked at him. "You did what you did to get me to make a move again, you built up my hunger to touch you, kiss you and hold you so I'd make the move. It's....it's not fair." You got up and went back inside. You weren't mad, just miffed off how he could manipulate you as much as he could. You didn't hate it, but you just for once wanted to win against him. 

You pulled your blankets and pillows away from your brother and Hange then lay on the floor away from them. You heard the balcony door slide open and close, someone lightly moving about. Then you felt the heat next to you, your body scrunched up. 

Levi let out a sigh next to you. "You win all the time." You loosened a bit and listened to him. "The way you acted just now, it...it really gets to me. The little things you do as well, like when your working how concentrated you are. How you play with your hair sometimes. How you dance randomly, or hum and sing little tunes. How you smile so sweetly at me, or go red and just your voice. The way you look..." You could hear Levi move. You rolled over to see him with his hands over his face. "It's hard sometimes, I try holding back and it gets so much that I pounce on you." 

You smiled at him and shuffled over. "After seeing you react to one kiss from me, I can understand. I umm wanted to eat you up."

Levi pressed his hands against his face more and moaned. "There you go again."

You giggled. "I had no idea, I do this to you."

He pulled a hand away and looked at you. "I should talk to you more." He pulled his other hand away and sighed, his eyes closed. "It's hard, but I can't keep relying on you to read my manga to know."

You lay half of your body on his and smiled as you closed your eyes. "It's okay, take your time. I love you Levi so, don't rush yourself."

Levi rolled you both on your sides and nibbled your neck. "God I love you so much. I just want to eat you."

You flushed. "Eeep.."

You could feel him grin against your skin. "But not tonight, but know." He pulled slightly away to look you in the eyes, he said your name making you flush more. "You are mine. I'll never let you go." He kissed your forehead and settled, your body pulled against his. "I love you so much. Goodnight."

"G-goodnight." How could you possibly sleep now after he said something like that? 

 

 

 

 

This convention was bigger and busier than the rest, it'd been going on for a few days. So, since the little sleepover and the sweet moment between you and Levi, you haven't had the chance to be alone. 

You jumped when you turned around, this person smiling at you with their hands up was the last person you wanted to meet. "I'm not here to hurt you." Ryou gave you a reassuring smile. "I just came to talk."

You stepped back and covered your chest with your hands. "Proceed."

He lowered his hands and sighed. "I am so god damn sorry, for what I did." He rubbed the back of his head. "It's been playing on my mind since it happened, what I did was so wrong." He dropped to his knees and bowed. "Please forgive me."

You flushed. "Get up!"

"I am so sorry."

You looked around and saw people staring and whispering, this was the handsome manga writer Ryou Mori. He was bowing to you, just a normal girl. You crouched down. "Look what you did to me was a fucking dick move, women are not objects okay?"

He nodded. "I know that, I did it to get at Levi....but." He looked up at you. "I've fallen for you."

You flushed. "Will you get up?"

"Do you forgive me?"

You sighed. "Yeah, I mean you only put your hand on my thigh after all. If you did worse you would be dead." You grabbed his arm. "Now come on."

He got up and dusted off his black skinny jeans. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." You sighed. 

He smiled at you. "Okay, so-" He sighed. "Can I buy you some lunch?"

You looked over to Levi on the stage, he was looking at you. You gave him a smile and wave, you had to assure him everything is okay. Then a crowd of girls rained on Levi. "I suppose I could go for something to eat, just don't try anything or I'll break your hand."

He shook his head and tucked his hair behind his ear. "I promise I won't do anything to you, I'm pretty sure Levi would kill me." He looked over to Levi. "I respect that man, his work is amazing. It's full of passion and such pure love." He looked at you and smiled. "It's like a long love letter to you."

You blushed. "Yeah, it is."

He nodded to the door. "Shall we go get something? There's a cafe right next to this place."

You smiled. "Sure."

"I've got some questions for you." You followed him to the cute cafe and noted how he opened doors for you, pulled your chair out. He even asked you what you wanted and ordered it all. You watched as the waitress flushed, bowed loads to Ryou then skipped off. You giggled making him look at you. "What?"

You shook your head. "I still think you're a bit of an ass, but people just seem to fall all over you."

He ran his hand through his hair, it seemed so silky. You were sure that if you didn't love Levi, you could see yourself having a crush on this man. He looked over at some girls and watched them giggle. He sighed. "It used to be fun, but it's not anymore." He looked at you. "Levi's a lucky man."

"What do you mean?"

Ryou smiled. "He has all these fans who say they love him, but he actually has someone who actually loves him. Everything about him instead of what they see on the TV, magazines or internet."

You sat back and let the table be laid with food and drink, you waited for the waitress to stop melting over Ryou and leave. "Maybe, you need to make friends, real friends and they'll lead you to the love of your life."

He nodded. "Friends."

"Yes friends, you know the people who don't use you for fame." You sipped your tea, it wasn't as good as what Levi makes you. "Hmm odd, so what were you wanting to talk about?"

Ryou sighed. "Debbie and Kenny Ackerman."

You froze. "How do you know about them?"

He sat back and tapped the table. "They came to me, asking for me to get to you and Levi. I made that move on you and the out come of it all, I felt so rotten." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

You stared at him. "So, you're telling me. You bumped into us at the bar, and made a move on me because they told you to. They've been controlling me and Levi for that long?" You shook your head. "Unbelievable...so, why the change of heart? Or is this all a trick?"

Ryou shook his head. "They gave me money and fame, but its suffocating. I realized I didn't want that." He looked you in the eyes, a sadness held within them. "I know I can never have you. But, I do care about you...I've fallen for you. But, I won't do anything because you are with Levi. Though if it doesn't work out I'm here."

You smiled. "Hate to say it, but it will work out for the two of us. I'm willing to fight tooth and nail to keep him."

"I wish you both the best."

 

 

 

 

Ryou walked you back to Levi and bid you fair well, he wasn't too bad once his asshole attitude was broken down. You messaged Hange asking about her day, Erwin had asked her to stay at the office instead of come with. Mainly because she'd buy so much manga. 

You put your phone away and jumped up and down on the spot, all voices of people merging together. You weren't sure who was speaking. You let the atmosphere wash over you, that is when you let your guard down. 

A hand covered your mouth, you were pulled back into a dark small room. The door slammed making you jump. An arm slammed above your head, a pelvis pressed against yours. You were wrapped around in a familiar body tingling scent. Their voice was a familiar deep voice. "I missed you." Levi.

"L-Levi, you scared the shit out of m-"

Levi covered your mouth with his, you melted into the kiss but moaned when he pulled away. "Shh, someone will hear us."

He nipped your neck, you jumped and whispered at him. "Levi! We'll get into trouble."

He smiled against your skin, his body pressed more against yours. You didn't want to tell him no because it felt so good, the heat and warmth from his body. "Why were you with Ryou?"

You grabbed his shirt and rested your head against him. "He said sorry for everything, Kenny and Debbie made him do it. I forgave him okay? Don't be mad."

He lifted your head up by your chin. "I'm not mad..." You could see a faint blush. "I'm jealous...you looked like you were having fun with him."

You grinned, nipped his ear and whispered to him in his ear. "Maybe you should punish me."

Levi grabbed your thighs and wrapped them around his waist. You squealed in his ear and smiled at his wide grin. The two of you shared a moment, eyes locked with each others in the dark before he attacked your lips. Levi's grip tightened on your thighs, his chest pressed against his favourite pillows. 

You dug your hand in Levi's hair, your other gripping his back. You missed this electricity you shared, to be denied for so long in touching each other. Then your brain kicked in, you were at a convention, in a room with people walking past. You could hear people talking. 

You stopped Levi. "Wait...this is not the place and time."

Levi kissed your neck. "It's fine."

"It's probably dirty."

Levi paused, he was thinking about it. "You're right, but I need you." The light in the room licked on. "Shit." Levi pulled you down to the ground behind some stacked chairs and a board. 

You blushed as Levi held you against him in his lap, his eyes watching the people move about in the room. "What are we going to do?"

"Hide, then leave quietly."

You giggled. "I feel like a kid again."

Levi smiled. "Yeah, your right." He leaned forward pressing you closer against him. "Alright lets go." He took your hand allowing him to pull you along to the door. He reached up and opened the door slowly.

The other people stopped. "Did you hear something?"

Levi yanked you out of the room and began running, your legs tried to keep up. You began laughing as you sped down the hall, round a corner and out the back of the convention.

You called out to Levi. "Hey! Can we slow down?"

You looked to Levi's face, he was smiling so much. "Not yet."

He led you down a hill towards a lake and stopped, but you kept going. You bumped into Levi's back and moved him forward, luckily he caught you both in time. You peaked from behind his back and looked at the sunlight dancing on the lake. 

You smiled. "Pretty."

"It is, isn't it?"

You stood next to him and enjoyed the breeze. "It's hot."

"Hmm."

"We should go somewhere on a trip, as a thank you to everyone."

Levi pulled you closer to him. "Okay."

You looked up at him. "Really? I thought you would have said no to not being alone."

Levi smiled and kissed your cheek. "I appreciate my friends, I want to thank them for all their help. Besides we'll have our own room."

You hugged him tight taking him by surprise. "It's going to be all over soon, isn't it?"

Levi nodded, his arm snaked around you. "Yeah, the competition is in a few days. I'll win it for us and we'll stand up to Kenny."


	15. How you both became one

You sat on the edge on Erwin's desk in a smart tight dress, your hands holding your elbows causing your arms to wrap around you. You were on edge. Levi had handed over his work for the competition for Erwin to review, you of course were not allowed to look at it. 

Erwin closed the book, smiled then wiped away a tear. "That was beautiful."

Levi sipped his tea, as if this whole situation was nothing. "I know."

"It's a winner."

Levi placed his cup down and looked at you. "Of course it is"

Erwin tapped the book on Levi's head. "You're cutting it close though, the deciding has already started."

Levi got up and walked over to you. His hand wrapped around your waist, his head on your shoulder. "You can't rush this one, it has to be perfect."

Erwin looked to you as your ran your finger through Levi's hair. You shrugged at the blonde. "Don't ask me, I have no idea what he's been planning."

He let out a sigh then opened his office door. "Alright, I'll go hand this over. No messing about in my office, so you're coming with me Levi."

Levi clicked his tongue after leaving your warmth. "Fine."

Erwin called your name. "Try and find Hange, last time I saw her she was surrounded by manga and laughing to herself. I'm a little concerned."

"That's normal for her." You walked past the men. "I'll get her some food and drink, she tends to forget when she gets invested in experiments and research." You patted the men on their chests. "Have fun you two."

You walked down the hall making sure you swayed your hips for Levi, you could feel his eyes burning into you. You turned the corner and walked to Hange's office, you could hear muttering coming from inside. She was definitely invested in something. You popped to the staff room, grabbed some noodles and pop then opened Hanges door with your elbow and hip.

Hange was sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by mangas, notes and empty cups. You let out a sigh and watched as she sniffed the air then looked at you, a dark hunger in her eyes. She titled her head. "Those noodles?"

"Yeah, and pop. You want some?"

"Gimmie." She reached out like a child.

"Well if you organise your mess, maybe I will."

Hange looked around, it was as if a veil had been lifted. "Crap! Sorry." She began clearing the area and making it neat for you. "There sorry."

You sat down and handed out the food and drink. "I worry about you sometimes."

She looked up with a mouth full of noodles making you laugh. "HUH?"

"Finish your mouth full first."

She nodded and gulped. "Sorry, but there is no need to. I just get so excited when I research things."

You frowned. "What are you researching?"

She slammed her hands down on the floor. "What Levi is writing for his competition piece." She pushed her glasses on her face. "I've been hooked on his manga since you asked me to investigate." She leaned forward and pressed her lips on her locked hands as she thought. "I am interested in his mind, he doesn't talk to people about emotions and yet his manga is full of emotions. Besides I want to know the next step in your relationship."

You leaned back. "You know you could just ask, right?"

She lifted up a manga and showed Levi's characters in an intimate scene, it was just like one night you and Levi had. You flushed and choked on your food. Hange lowered the manga. "You okay?"

You coughed. "I'm fine! J-just I can't believe he drew that!"

Hange turned the manga to herself and looked at the scene, a big grin crept on her face. "That short pervert."

You tried to take the manga but she held it away. "Stop! Don't look! Come on Haaaaange!"

She pushed you away with her foot and flicked through the manga. "Wow! You two have done a lot of naughty things." She giggled. "Who knew Levi was so dominating in bed."

You grabbed a manga and threw it at her making her laugh, you threw another causing her to fall back. "You are such an ass." You grabbed the manga from her and sat on it. "No more Levi manga for you."

She giggled. "Alright, I'll stop." She organised the mangas again. "Isn't Levi's manga being reviewed as we speak?"

You nodded. "He was late getting it in but the decision should be out in two days."

She grinned. "Excited?"

"Nervous." You leaned back and looked out the window. "Who knows what he's written and what the others have. But more importantly what is Kenny planning."

 

 

 

 

 

You shuffled in your seat causing Erwin to smiled next to you. He leaned over to you. "Don't be so nervous."

You smiled at him weakly. "Sorry, it's just all eyes are on Levi." You looked over to the front and saw Debbie and Kenny sat next to each other. "Plus they're here, as soon as Levi wins they'll take him away."

Erwin put his arm around you and gave you a hug. "Levi is not going anywhere, he promised you that."

You leaned back and hummed. "I know, but I still worry." You looked over to Kenny, he looked to you grinned then winked. "He gives me the creeps."

Erwin looked over at Kenny then to you. "Don't give him the time, focus on the stage." He nodded. "Levi and Eren are up on there."

You smiled at the two men. A sense of pride bubbled inside you as Eren sat down, he was wearing a suit you picked out for him. He looked over at you and gave you a tiny wave, you smiled and waved back at him. You and Erwin laughed as the kid flushed red and looked away. Levi slapped him on the back of the head. 

You hugged Erwin's arm making him blush slightly. "You're right, I should focus on those two." You watched as Ryou walked on and sat next to Levi, the two chatted for a moment. You were sure that Levi was making a threat and Ryou was apologising. 

Erwin moved in his seat. "It's time." He was right, it was. The main judge walked on, shook the hands of all the writers then went to the mic. 

Their voice faded away, you couldn't care less about everything they were saying. You wanted to know the winner, you wanted to know your future. The guy explained how he was impressed with the work that all the writers had produced and that there would be a special manga collection released, with everyone's entries in for fans.

He paused. "Although all of them were really good, one manga really spoke to us." He took his glasses off and wiped some tears. "I've never related more to a love story in my life, the hardships seemed real and not made up. Most mangas create stories or people that are not possible to happen, or only a small chance of happening. However, this one could happen to anyone, these events can affect anyone's lives." He smiled. "The love and drive for these people to be together is moving." He nodded. "Congratulations to our winner Levi Ackerman."

Levi walked over to the stand and shook the mans hand. "Thanks."

He smiled. "I have to ask, where did you get the inspiration from your manga?"

Levi walked in front of the mic and sighed. "This manga, my series has been my life." Everyone gasped and whispered. "Everything that happened is true. I didn't have the best of childhoods, but I had two amazing people who saved me from darkness. A brother and sister. He was my best friend and his sister, well she was the love of my life. I treated her like shit." He ran his hands through his hair. "I didn't know how to react to someone I was in love with, because everything I loved was being taken away. Then the day came where she was and it almost broke me. But, I held on hope and kept working hard so that one day when I see her again I'd be a better man." He smiled at you. "She came back to me and her brother, it was the best day of my life but I underestimated the damage I had caused to her."

You smiled and whispered. "It's okay." 

Levi smiled more as he saw you reply. "I employed her as an assistant, we worked hard together to make my manga better. But, all this time I'd been writing my real feelings in my manga. As does my main male character. With time she taught me how to be more human. I told her I loved her all this time and tried to repair the damage. I gave her a ring of the stars, so she knows I'm always there." She looked down at the mic. "Then we went on the hot springs trip, that's when she told me she'd always loved me as well." He looked up to you again. "Life was perfect until my family reached out to me again, the very family who couldn't care less about my dying mother or me all alone. They tried to bully, abuse and threaten her. We almost broke up because I got frustrated and lashed out at her again." He let out a long sigh. "But I'm standing up to them now, I don't care if they ruin me or my work. As long as I have the woman I've always loved with me, then fuck it I don't give a shit." 

Erwin leaned down. "This is the most I've heard him speak."

You hit him. "Shhh."

Levi held up his winning manga. "This chapter explained out almost breakup, our reuniting, our perfect friends and family fighting with us. The main character writes a manga revealing all, he wins the competition for them." Levi smiles at you. "Then he does a speech, jumps off the stage and embarrasses the love of his life by asking an important question."

Levi jumped off the stage and made his way to you, you flushed red. "Oh god no..."

Levi stopped in front of you, knelt down and pulled a box from his blazer. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. But I love you so much, you are my life, my love, my muse." He said your name and held your hand. "Be mine forever, will you marry me?"

Your eyes widened as he opened the little box to show a handmade ring, it was like the one you hand made him as a gift. He'd learnt how to make such a small friendship bracelet and woven the ring just for you. Every plat, every knot woven with his feelings for you. You sniffed. "That is a stupid question Levi, you know without a doubt I'm never leaving you. Of course I will."

Levi let out a shaky sigh as everyone clapped, he slipped on the ring with shaky hands. "I was so nervous asking that."

You pulled him close and kissed him. "You really think I was going to say no to you?"

His forehead tapped yours. "A part of me did."

You pinched his cheek. "I'm not leaving you, cause even though I'm yours. You Levi are mine."

Levi flushed, he looked away and clicked his tongue. "Damn it." He looked around then took your hand pulling you up. "Come on, say hello to everyone. That and we can tell my so called family to go fuck themselves."

You laughed and nodded, the shy little kid you was showing now. "O-okay but I dunno." You hugged Levi's arm and hid behind him with bright red cheeks.

Levi smiled at your actions. "You'll be okay." Levi stopped on the stage and pulled you forward. "Don't be shy, this is our chance to stand up against them."

You nodded and stepped out, you gave a little wave to everyone. "I umm hi, I'm the girl in Levi's manga." You took a deep breath. "Levi is super talented at making mangas, he has helped and kept people happy by his work. I love his work too, it's his way of expressing himself and telling others like him it's okay. You shouldn't get angry or ashamed if you can't get your feelings out, because you're not alone. But you should let people know you care whenever you can, so they don't feel lonely." You bowed. "Please, please don't stop Levi from writing his manga. It means so much to us and his fans."

The main judge looked confused. "Why would we stop him?"

You looked up at him. "Not you." You pointed to Kenny and Debbie who looked nervous. "Them, they won't let him write. They tried to break us apart because they said I wasn't good enough, I wasn't high class enough. I know you want Levi to take over the family, but you can't force him to do something. He is his own human being, his own thoughts, wishes, dreams and needs. Let him choose, don't force this on him."

The room went quiet, you stood there holding Levi's arm staring at Debbie and Kenny. Debbie was first to move and speak. She stood up, flicked her hair and stormed out. "Fuck this, he is so not worth it."

Kenny smiled, he slowly got up and bowed to you. "I have to say doll, you are a very tough nut to crack. I don't think I'll ever beat you. I read the boys manga, I cannot stop a man with those strong held feelings." He placed his hat on. "Though, I do expect you Levi to come visit your family sometime." He walked away and shouted over his shoulder. "Congratulations you two, send me an invite to the wedding."

 

 

 

 

 

You stared out at the quiet town, the lights of the festival dancing in the night. You smiled at the view and remembered when you use to go as a child with your brother, father and mother. You loved getting cotton candy, toffee apples. 

Footsteps walking closer made you look up, Levi looked good in his Yukata. He sat down next to you and handed you a cold drink, then placed his arm around you. "Whats on your mind?" His voice was like music to you.

"Just, a lot of memories of festivals with my family." You hummed a laugh. "That and you look good."

He kissed your cheek. "Well it seemed I needed to because this is a summer festival, yours looks good too."

You smiled. "Thanks, so I have a question."

"What is it?"

You leaned against him, although the night was warm, Levi's warmth was the best. "Why aren't our friends here? We did go to the festival with them."

Levi clicked his tongue. "Because, they haven't left us alone since we got engaged and I won the competition. I just want some time alone with you."

You hummed for a moment. "I guess so, but it was a bit mean to watch them turn their backs, grab me hand and run in the opposite direction."

He tilted his head. "I don't see your point."

"But Levi-"

"Shh, fireworks are starting." He pointed up to the sky. 

You sighed then looked up as soon as you heard a bang. Colours flooded into the night sky, bright lights dancing with other. No matter how many times you saw fireworks, they were always beautiful. 

You jumped when Levi appeared in front of you, his heavy body pushing you down on the ground. "W-what are you doing? You're missing the fireworks."

He smiled at you, fireworks bursting behind him creating a halo. "I haven't been watching them."

"B-but we came here to see them."

He leaned closer and kissed your lips. "The fireworks reflected in your eyes were better, the sweet look on your face was even better." He kissed your lips again. "This is even better."

You struggled under him, he was making this really hard. First off you caved his contact, but you were in public. You loved how his black hair hung in front of his face making him look mysterious, but the fireworks were not going to be set off again for months. 

Levi leaned towards your neck and licked a trail, he nipped at the skin causing red marks. He traveled down pulling the fabric away from your skin. You hummed at the sensation. "L-Levi, stop someone will see."

He nipped the flesh between your breasts making you yelp. "We're fine."

You could feel his hand move up your leg under the cloth towards your underwear, your skin was singing at the feeling. You body jumped as your mind fought against itself, his fingers were getting close, too close. "L-Levi." You gripped his forearms. 

Levi moved towards one of your breasts using his face to move the fabric, but the sound of laughing made him stop. "Well! I never thought Levi would do anything like this in public." You tilted your head to look at Hange grinning with your friends and brother. "I mean Levi, the ground is dirty, or are you that desperate to have your way with our cupcake?"

Levi placed his forearms either side of your head and stared at the group. "Go away."

Hange walked over and placed a bag down full of alcohol. "No chance lover boy. Now get off her before her nose starts bleeding from an overload of embarrassment, and before her brother kills you."

Levi reluctantly got off you, he helped you put your outfit together then sat next to you. You could hear him grumble and click his tongue now and then. You flushed then jumped as Hange placed a cold drink on your cheek. You took it from her. "Thanks."

"I can't believe you're going to marry that handful of a man."

You blushed more as everyone sat down and began talking, Levi joined in too. You watched them then looked at Hange. "I can't believe he did that."

She slung her arm around you allowing her to pull you close. "Well the man loves you, he's still learning as well how to be some what a functioning human being in society."

You sighed. "So are you."

She pushed her glasses on. "Come now my cupcake, I will never learn how to be normal."

You smiled. "I don't want anyone to change, I love you all for who you are." You jumped as Levi kicked back and his head landed on your lap. His eyes were closed, he seemed peaceful.

Hange smiled and got up. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit, you've been through a lot."

You nodded. "Thank you."

Levi waited for Hange to leave, he opened his eyes then sat up. He waited for you to look at him before he spoke. "I want to say something to you."

You blinked a few times. "Right."

"Something I should have said when you left, back when we were kids."

You nodded. "Alright, what is it?"

Levi cupped the side of your face and smiled. "I'm so sorry for being horrible to you, for calling you names and hurting you. Please don't leave me alone, I love you."

You smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad you didn't say that."

"Why?"

You laughed and held his hands, your star ring sparkling. "Because it would have been heartbreaking leaving you."

He pulled you into his arms. "Yeah, you're right. I couldn't do that to you. I don't ever want to hurt you again."

You laughed. "Well that's impossible if you want kids."

Levi froze. "You want?"

You nipped his ear. Then kissed him. "I want a family, if that's alright with you?"

Levi smiled and squeezed you. "I've always wanted to with you, I'll be the father to our kids I've always wanted myself."

You sighed for a moment and enjoyed the laughter of your friends. "Our troubles aren't over yet, are they?"

"I'm a famous manga writer who announce his engagement and fought his strong family, no it's never going to be over." He looked down at you and tucked your hair away. "But we'll face them together."

You smiled at his sweet face, you can't wait to grow old loving this man. "Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's my shortest story yet, but I couldn't add anymore to this. It didn't need anymore. I'm going to miss this world too, I was quiet for three weeks before these last two chapters and that's because I wanted them to be right. I couldn't be more happy with this. So, this is the end of manga writing Levi and yourself.  
> However, there are many more stories I have planned on the way. I have set out plans for them it's just deciding what you guys want next. Who knows, so many roles to put Levi into. Maybe the fox Levi will return ;) or a teacher Levi will appear. Or! He's a detective, a casino running mob boss. Many, many more! I'm so excited for the next world.  
> But thank you loyal fans who messaged me after each chapter of this story, those always made me smile and brighten my day. xx


End file.
